


Clarke Of The Woods

by VaughnSky



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Lonely Clarke, Non-Graphic Violence, Walks In The Woods, soft lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnSky/pseuds/VaughnSky
Summary: After moving back to the small town her parents grew up in. Clarke has never felt more alone. Could the answer to her happiness lie in the woods?
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 146
Kudos: 265





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting off anxiety one word at a time!
> 
> Tumblr - hernightsky

* * *

* * *

Polis. Not the most exciting place in the world. In fact, the four weeks that I've been here have been the dullest, most mind meltingly boring weeks of my life... I guess that might have something to do with the fact that I basically have three people willing to talk to me. An 81 year old woman, goes by the name grandma, my mom Mrs Abigail (Abby) Griffin. ( _or does she prefer_ Miss? _I mean her wedding ring finger sure seems to think so. As I'm sure_ _does the guy she works with_...Dr. _Kane is it?? Yea. See a lot of him lately.)_ lastly there's my dad, Jake. God, I miss him. He works overseas designing new tech and generally making the world better with his dad jokes and daft faces. I don't get to talk to him a lot because of the time difference and because he's super busy but he always rings on Thursday at my 9pm and tells me everything that's happening over there. Some of his stories sound more like fairy tales a kid would hear just before bedtime but he swears he really did find a treasure chest buried in the sand while on a trek! ( _" Nothing but dirt and a glass bottle inside but who knows what pirate it belonged to! " )_ he's a total goofball. ( _" and why is all the rum gone?! Clarke me matey have you been at it again?? Argggh! )_ his Jack Sparrow or as he likes to say 'Jake Sparrow' impressions are the worst.

We used to live in the busy and exciting city of Arkadia. My mom worked at the biggest hospital there and quickly became the doctor most loved by the rest of the staff. Her patients always greeted her with big smiles and friendly hugs and she always took the time to listen to their stories and remembered family names so she could ask how ' such and such' were on their next visit in. She made time for everyone. Everyone but me. 

I know. She's a big fancy doctor with an important career of course she doesn't have a lot of free time but it still hurts. It wasn't always bad because I still had Papa Griff! He'd pick up the slack and spend as much time with me as possible. He was my best buddy and I loved hanging out with him. I could tell him anything and I knew he wouldn't judge me. In fact he was the only person I told, when I realised that I liked girls as well as boys at fifteen. He smiled his big goofy grin and said " _Okay, but you didn't answer my question. Waffles or bacon for breakfast?? "_ Silly man. Both. Always both.

I'm not being fair. My mom handled it well too. When it comes to relationships Abby Griffin wouldn't care if I ended up with a guy or a girl...as long as they lived up to her idea of what's right for me. Money, class, status, importance... ( _"Don't be ridiculous Clarke. You can't love just anyone. Love doesn't buy houses and food. You need someone who will look right on your arm. Someone everyone else will be envious of." )_ Someone who will impress at her fancy parties and persuade her daughter to give up on her dreams of becoming an artist and baker. 

That's another reason my relationship with my mom is strained. She wants me to follow in her footsteps and become a doctor. She refuses to see that I am not that person. I cut my finger the other day and gagged at the sight of blood for like half an hour! A doctor's life is not for me. Abby Griffin will always push for the best. That's why my dad is far away building new tech and making a name for himself. I'm pretty sure it's all because he wants to make her happy. He'd of been happy just building his creations in his garage and hanging out with his favourite daughter.

Arkadia was my home. My friends and family were there. My life was there. Even with my mom at work all the time, I still had people to talk to. My best friend Octavia who I've known since I was seven used to come over after school and keep me company because she knew I'd be by myself otherwise. I miss her so much. That's why I blew up at my mom when she told me we were moving to Polis. 

Apparently there was an opening at the only hospital in town and they practically begged my mother to fill it. She was well known in Polis as was my dad. They grew up there and only moved to Arkadia because of the many opportunities the city held. Now that her hometown was begging for her return, she couldn't say no to the high salary and to be treated as doctor royalty. High status is everything darling! 

The only thing she said when I told her I didn't want to leave my home or school or my best friend was _" Who's Octavia? "_ only my best friend since I was seven mom. Dad knew, hell he even drove us about and did karaoke with Octavia's mom at her 10th birthday party! _( "Don't judge me Clarke. I was channeling my inner spice girl.")_

So here I am. Stuck in a small town with absolutely nothing to do apart from hanging out with grandma while she cooks and having a staring competition with the neighbours cat. I always win. The cats a pussy. Ha!

* * *

* * *

I started Polis high school a week after we settled in. My mom had already started her job by then so it was up to my grandma to send me off with words of encouragement. ( _" Good luck sweet girl. I know you'll be running the place in a matter of days! Try not to break too many hearts on your first day!" )_ I love my grandma but she had no idea what high school was like these days. 

I made enemies on my very first day. A guy called Roan came up to me just before gym class. He seemed nice and friendly enough even if his eyes weren't exactly looking at mine. I didn't realise we had gym so I had to borrow a shirt that was slightly too small and my black bra was clearly on display under the thin white shirt. I don't blame the guy though, the girls get a lot of attention even when I'm wearing a big hoodie.

We were only talking about my first day but suddenly I was being slammed into the lockers. It turns out he was taken. By a smaller yet very pissed off brunette called Ontari. Let's just say gym class was interesting after that. I'd never had help falling off a balance beam before!

I thought my luck was getting better by art class. I was finally in a lesson I was comfortable with and I even had a nice chat with a girl called Raven. She was really cool and smart and even showed me around a little. We were getting along pretty well until she heard rumours that a boy called Finn was planning on asking me out. I wasn't interested, I wasn't even sure who he was at the time but Raven was upset. I think they grew up together and she'd started to have feelings for him. After that she started to distance herself from me and now she barely even looks my way. I lost my only friend here over something I wasn't in control of and now I have to sit in my lessons alone. Great.

The next few weeks went on like this. My mom would leave early in the morning so my grandma would give me a morning hug and make breakfast while we spoke about what lessons I'd have today and what her friend Annie got up to last weekend while her husband was away. Spoiler alert - Poker night. My grandma's friends had more going on than I did! Seventeen and living vicariously through eighty year olds. 

I'd head to school, spend the next few hours in lessons, burying my head in books so I didn't have to acknowledge the fact I was all alone and probably being gossiped about and then head home again. This time to an empty house as my grandma liked to play bingo each evening. I wouldn't see my mom again until an hour or so before I went to bed. This was my life now.

* * *

* * *

It was Wednesday and I'd only have one lesson left and then I could go home and collapse in quiet bliss. Ontari decided I hadn't been annoyed enough the last few days and started kicking the back of my chair. It was a study class so the room was mostly silent and the teacher Mr Pike was scary enough that nobody tried to misbehave. Well apart from the bitch behind me. She had her foot pressed into the leg of my chair and every few moments she'd push on it, making my chair screech along the floor. I could hear kids quietly laughing and I knew Mr Pike could hear it because his face was getting more and more aggressive. I tried my hardest to make myself as heavy as possible on the chair but it wasn't working, every few moments another screech until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned aggressively in my chair and shoved her desk hard into her ribs, she clearly wasn't expecting it because she looked hurt and winded. I really didn't care but now I had detention. Oh well an hour alone at school is no different than an hour alone at home. I'll have the teachers scowl to keep me company.

* * *

* * *

Crap. It didn't occur to me that an extra hour would mean knocking off time for a lot of workers. The roads were always insane at this time of night and with winter here, everywhere was dark by 4pm. I didn't trust myself not to get hurt by a passing car and I knew I'd have at least three main roads to cross and two smaller roads that were known for crashes. That was before I even got to the grounds near my house. 

I had two options. Risk my life crossing night time traffic and making it home in just under an hour or risk my life by walking through part of the woods that will get me home a lot faster. 

I stood on the same spot thinking my choices through. Taking a cab was out of the question, the idea of getting in a car with a stranger freaks me out. Plus I had no money on me. I could risk crossing the roads but even if I made it through them all, I'd still have to go through dark alleyways and up a large hill. Fucking small towns with all their large fields and houses in the middle of nowhere. My mom's idea to move us into grandma's house so she could be there for me and so my grandma would have help around the place. It sounded like a good idea before I found out the route to school.

If I took the woods I'd be home sooner. No roads or giant hills that I know of but it's the woods. Nobody should walk in the woods alone and especially at night! It was stupid and really dangerous and yet my head kept turning in that direction. It would only be a part of the woods...I know there's a long trail that runs close to the grounds near our house and if I kept to it and walked fast, I'm sure it'd be okay. It's not like I'm going deep into the wilderness and it'll just be a one off. I don't intend on being this late again. Fucking Ontari. 

My feet had already started walking in that direction as I tried to justify my thoughts to myself. This won't be so bad... There's enough street lamps along the path to stop me freaking out and my feet are moving pretty quickly. There were no sounds moving through the woods, just the crunch of gravel under my feet. The sky was a midnight blue and the air was cold and crisp, luckily I had a long, warm coat on over my super thin shirt and jeans which I held tightly to my body. I was more than half way through when I noticed the next part of my walk had only two street lamps working and a large chunk of shadowy darkness in between. Great. Not at all terrifying.

The second Street lamp was far into the distance and I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me but I swear I could hear panting. Maybe it was me. I am walking pretty quickly. I was breathing heavier and my eyes were darting all over the place. The panting was getting closer and there was a low rumbling of a growl through it. I need to get the fuck out of here right now. I decided to run but just as I was starting to take off I had to stop suddenly and steady myself. A very large, very angry beastlike dog prowled out of the shadows to my right, his fangs gritted on full display and mud drenching his dark grey fur. I think I swallowed my tongue as I choked on nothing. My heart was ready to give up with the pressure it was pounding. My feet were moving slowly. I was walking backwards, keeping the dog in front of me and clenching my fists tightly to try to stop them shaking. The beast started to move faster, his growling even more threatening. I started running backwards as he got closer, I'm not afraid to admit I was close to tears at this point. He took my running as a sign to pounce. I stopped breathing as all four paws left the ground, I felt frozen on the spot until a sudden force knocked me sideways to the ground. I hit the floor hard and winded myself on a rock. My wrist was throbbing and a sudden whimpering brought my attention back to the fact I wasn't being eaten or mauled. I wiped the dirt from my face on my sleeve and saw my beastlike dog cowering in front of something. I couldn't make out what was happening, everything was moving too fast. I could hear another low growl equally as threatening but it sounded more...human? I used my one good wrist to slowly get back to my feet and gasped as the shadowy figure became more detailed. With one quick slam of a boot and a loud grunt the dog ran off into the darkest part of the woods. 

I stood there like an idiot watching the back of my saviour. The long, wavy brunette hair tied into many intricate braids and patterns. Their hands were behind their back like they were waiting for something.

Was I supposed to go over? Maybe I should just speak.

" Thank...thank you." That was all I could get out. I hoped it was enough. 

The figure didn't move. The woods were once again silent and my heart started thumping again to remind me I was still alive. I fumbled with my coat until I had my phone in my good hand. I pressed a few buttons and suddenly I was surrounded by the soft glow of my torch. I slowly moved the light over the shadowy figure and that's when they turned their head abruptly and I was met with beautiful green eyes. 

Fuck.


	2. The Trees Have Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Lexa's life and p.o.v. Clarke learns a little more about the woods and a few distractions at school.

** High up in a tree. Trikru Woods:**

The day had started to darken but luckily I spent my whole life living under the stars, my eyes able to adjust to the darkness as easily as the light. It meant reading under the thick leaf covered branches that hung above and around me caused no issue and allowed me to lose myself in old stories, real and not. Tonight I was reading an old favourite. A book of fairy tales that my father read to me as a small child. The book was falling to pieces now and each page had a thin layer of dirt and water stains speckled all over the place. Even hidden under my bed furs was no guarantee of protection against really strong weather storms. It didn't matter to me though, this book held my greatest memories.

My father was a leader and everyone looked up to him. He kept us all safe and when he spoke, no other sound existed in the woods. Everyone loved him but nobody more than me. Even when he was addressing all the clans and discussing serious issues that had to be dealt with, he kept his expression strong and powerful, standing up straight with his hands behind his back. He looked like their leader. To the small girl standing behind him, watching his hand doing a grabby motion, waiting for my hand. He looked like my father.

He did that a lot. 

Whenever we were out on a trip to the markets or traveling deeper into the woods. He'd always be a few steps in front of me with the other adults, just keeping conversation. His hands would always be held being his back and as soon as he did his grabby motion I'd get excited and run to him and place my hand in his. It was our thing. 

When he died I started to stand in the same pose. I used to pretend there was somebody holding my hand as I went on my travels. It made me feel closer to him and less alone.

My father passed when I was twelve and mother got sick three years after I was born. I don't remember her but Anya does. Anya is my big sister and even bigger pain in the ass. After my father died, my aunt Indra took us in and has cared for us ever since. She is not all we have though, my family is large. So large it flows through the entire woods. My family and I are forest people.

My family and I are Trikru.

My life is different from town people. I don't go to school but others in my family attend. There are no rules demanding we are taught only by our teachers but most of the older members follow those ways as does Indra so Anya and I are taught and guided by Titus. He is a wise man who has our best interests at heart but he's also humorless and doesn't appreciate my attempts to make his lessons more interesting. ( _" Lexa, sit down at once and stop climbing up my bookcase! You've already broken some of the shelves!") He was good friends with my father and I know he would do anything to keep me and my sister safe._

Anya and I haven't been outside of our home very often. We are allowed to but everything we need is right here. We are free and hidden from the glares and confused looks of town people. They don't understand us and look down on us. Our clothes may be different and we may make our living away from their businesses but Trikru are strength, family and loyalty. We are and will forever be. 

It was getting late and night had set in. I had been up in my tree for the last three hours when a rock came flying at my branch and I had to drop my book to stop myself hurtling to the ground.

" Damn it Anya." I huffed and scowled down at her.

" Aren't you supposed to be hunting whatever is eating all the meat out of the supply tent instead of taking it easy up there?" She bent down to pick up my book and scoffed at it. " Really? Don't you tire of the same old stories each night?? Go visit the Rivers hut, they must have some books in there." She at least had the decency to wipe the new traces of mud off the cover with her sleeve. 

" I like that book just fine and I am out here hunting. I've been following it's tracks for the last few days and I happen to know it goes through this area. I was just filling my time while I wait." I got comfy on my branch and rested my back again the tree trunk while keeping a look out.

" What's your excuse? Shouldn't you be helping Indra with reading class? You know she struggles to stay calm with the young ones misbehaving. "

Anya grunted and sat at the base of the tree. " You think she has trouble staying calm with them?? It takes all my willpower not to toss the little squirts into the lake." Anya opened my book and glanced over the words. She liked to act tough and constantly annoyed but she was a softie deep down. ( deep, deep, waaay deep down.) She loved the young ones and would protect them with her life. We all would.

Just at that moment my ears picked up on twigs cracking. My head tilted to the side to hear clearer as I tried to zone Anya out. There was definitely something close by. From an early age we were taught to be aware of our surroundings and over time I learnt how to track, channel into my inner senses and become one with the forest wildlife. I understood them and they understood me. My ears could sense even the smallest of creatures. It made hunting a breeze.

There it was again. Twig after twig snapping in half. I stood up on my branch and used the branches above to keep me steady as I scanned the forest. 

Anya tilted her head back to look up at me. " Are you even listening to me?? I said the weather is changing. I can feel the winter chill beginning. " 

" Anya. Quiet." I could hear a grumbling sound. A slow predator like movement close to the outer part of the woods. My eyes were moving carefully through the gaps in the trees. I could just about see the trail path that very few town people used through the daytime and absolutely nobody used at night. The wolflike creature was heading that way...it was almost like it was stalking something. What had it see- " Oh shit." 

" What??" Anya stood up and tried to see what I was looking at but that was impossible from down there. 

" There's a person out there! Anya there's a wolf stalking them!" I quickly started to climb my way down as Anya looked at me confused. 

" Lex, it's not our fight. What are you doing?" 

Was she for real?? " Anya, I can't just let someone get hurt or killed because they're not one of us!" I was close enough to the bottom to jump the rest of the way down and chose to ignore whatever Anya had to say next. I started to run at full speed but I still managed to hear Anya say that Indra wasn't going to like this.

* * *

* * *

With Titus' training I was able to approach without catching the attention of the growling, wolflike creature. I was hidden in the shadows watching the creatures every move, working out the best way to get rid of it without the person getting hurt. It was a terrified girl. Most likely late teens. Long wavy blonde hair and watery blue eyes. She was beautiful. Oh no...she was getting ready to run...the wolf will take that as a challenge, a sign to end this and pounce! I have to save her!

I ran out from behind the trees and threw her out of the way, knocking her down and into the safety of the bushes. The wolf missed its target and quickly recovered, its eyes and growls now directed at me. I knew I was in control of the situation. I've dealt with bigger and more ferocious creatures in my time ... Like having to wake Anya up before the sun's fully rised!

I locked my stare onto the creatures, not backing down even for a moment as it's growling tried to make me feel threatened. I held my ground and moved slightly closer letting my own deeper growl rumble through the woods. The wolf cowered backwards and I knew I had it. I slammed my boot into the ground and let out a dark grunt. My eyes still locked on and that was enough to make the night time prowler escape back into the forest. I'll hunt him later as a peace offering for Indra.

I was now alone with the girl. I could hear her getting back up from the ground and I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I was nervous, I had rarely interacted with a town person. I was losing all confidence fast so I took my father's stance with my hands behind my back and faked it. I kind of thought she'd run off back to the safety of her town and I was fine with that. In fact I was hoping for it. My nerves were all over the place.

My ears twitched as she spoke, breaking the silence of the woods. She thanked me... She sounded just as nervous. I felt a warmth travel through my body, not only at the words but her voice was just as beautiful as she was. Everything suddenly got a little brighter and I instinctively turned my head towards it. She was using the light to see me. 

I gave her five seconds before I took off into the forest. I was overwhelmed and I needed to get away from her.

* * *

* * *

**( Clarke's p.o.v )**

After I got home that night I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. My wrist was still throbbing but I was pretty sure it wasn't broken. I took some bandages out of my mom's medical kit and wrapped it tightly around my hand and wrist then took a couple of painkillers and collapsed on my bed. Who was she?? Where did she come from? How the hell did she take on a growling beast and make it cower away without a single scratch to her?! Her eyes, they were incredible. A beautiful green that blended well with the forest leaves. She looked powerful, like she belonged there. Why did she run away?? Pretty sure I'm not as scary as half of the creatures that lie in the woods! My eyes started to close, it'd been a long day with plenty I wanted to forget and maybe a little something I wanted to remember. 

The morning after arrived a lot sooner than I'd like but at least my wrist wasn't hurting as much. Surprisingly my mom was still at home, I guess she's working the late shift tonight. She was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a newspaper when I wandered in, making my way to the fridge. 

" Good morning sweetie, would you like pancakes? " my grandma was the best at making pancakes but my stomach wasn't up to it this morning. 

" Thanks but I think I'll just make some toast today." I gave her a small smile as I poured some milk into a glass then put it back in the fridge. Stupidly I used my bad hand and hissed a little, lifting the heavy milk container.

" Oh Clarke your wrist! What happened sweetie??" My grandma noticed the bandage and heard my little yelp and looked at me worried. My mom finally looked up from the newspaper and came over to examine my wrist. " Clarke, what happened? Is it broken? Can you move your fingers for me??" My wrist was fine but I did enjoy the concerned look on her face. It felt nice to receive any sort of comfort from her.

" It's fine mom. Look, I'll tell you guys what happened once I've made my toast but don't freak out okay?" That seemed to worry them more but they finally gave a nod and waited for me to begin.

After they heard the whole story from being messed with by Ontari to the detention that followed which led to the night time walk through the woods, being almost attacked by a vicious animal and saved by a mysterious girl they were both sympathetic. Oh did I say both? I mean my grandma was sympathetic and gave my hand a little squeeze. My mom lectured me on receiving a detention that she really hopes none of her colleagues find out about and then shouted at me for irresponsibly walking through the woods at night. She really knew how to make me feel like the smallest person in the world. 

My mom left to catch up with someone ( probably Marcus ) shortly after. I was gathering my school books up off the table when my mind started to wander back to green eyes. " Don't you think it's a little strange that some girl just happened to be there at exactly the right time? She wasn't scared or anything. " I furrowed my brow in thought and placed the last of my books into my backpack. 

" Maybe you're just very lucky dear." My grandma leaned against the sink, half drying a breakfast plate. " More than likely she was Trikru though. Those girls don't fear the wildlife they grow up with. " 

My eyebrows crinkled as I looked at her puzzled. " The who now??" 

" They are a community that live deep in the forest. They have done for many, many years. Some say they've been there so long, the forest grew around them." She smiled and sat down on a chair at the breakfast table. " They tend to keep away from the town as much as possible. Some have never left the safety of the trees. There's no need, they grow everything they eat and learn everything that is important to their way of life from the elder members of the family. They keep to themselves and most people are happy about that." She lent in and whispered. " People are cruel to things they don't understand. " 

I couldn't believe there was a whole other world going on out there through the trees. Families living amongst the wildlife and doings things their own way without the stress and hassle of acting a certain way or dressing in this year's fashion. A place where you could just be. It sounded... Perfect.

* * *

* * *

My last class of the day was over. I had English with Mr. Miller. I liked English, I was pretty good at it and even raised my hand to answer a few questions. I felt comfortable because Ontari and her group of bitches weren't in this class. I didn't really recognise many faces in most of my classes but I knew Finn was in English class. It was hard not to notice when he spent most of the lesson staring at me. 

The corridors were flooded with kids trying to get home as fast as humanly possible. I was heading towards my locker to collect the rest of my books when - 

" Hey Clarke!" Finn stood next to me with his hands stuffed in his pockets and an overly enthusiastic expression on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him a little in caution. 

" Hey Finn. Can I help you with something?" I started to put my locker combination in, giving him a glance to make sure he wasn't looking. Luckily for me, the combination numbers weren't written over my chest. I rolled my eyes.

" You're really good in English class! I was really impressed with some of your answers. Mr.Miller loves you, I bet he wishes all students were as smart as you." He smiled at me with smitten eyes. Oh god.

" Thanks." I gave him a small smile as I opened my locker. " English is my kinda subject. Math on the other hand, is the work of the devil. " He grinned and gave me a nod as he moved to rest on the locker next to mine. " Listen Clarke, I've been thinking and I'd really like to take you out sometime." He gulped and looked at me expectantly. " I think we'd be really good together. " 

I opened my mouth a few times and stuttered. I needed to let him down gently but as I went to answer, my eyes caught a glimpse of someone standing near the double doors that lead to the stairway. They had their back to me and their hood up but what caught my eye was the material of the trousers they were wearing and the dark leather boots they ran into. I'd seen them before. That night I was attacked! The clothing was hard to miss. Especially in a school full of bright colours and sports wear. The trousers were a dark blue and had metal cuffs around the thighs and the boots were old and made of a tough leather. Strong enough to stand the hardest of weathers. 

Without much thought, I left Finn standing there, his question unanswered. I could hear him calling my name but my feet were already walking towards the girl I'd been dreaming about. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I had to speak to her. I was close enough to reach for her arm and the second I did, I felt myself being thrown against the double doors, a strong arm pressing into my throat. It took me a second to notice, once I could get a struggled breath into my lungs that I was being pinned by an angry ....brown eyed girl. She wasn't my green eyed saviour. 

" Fucking touch me again and I'll end you." Her voice was calm yet her eyes were burning rage. I had no doubt she meant it. 

" I... Sorry." It was hard to form words with her arm against my throat but my watery eyes showed how much I meant it. Though it was more the pressure of her arm and the lack of oxygen. 

She let go and I let out a rough cough, grabbing at my now sore throat. 

" Niylah, come on. Let's go. " She lowered her hood, revealing a wild mane of curly brown hair and gave a nod to a tall blonde close by. The blonde, Niylah? Had the same fashion of clothes on with a long black cardigan over the top of a thin grey shirt that looked to be held together with pins and buckles. It looked beautiful still. 

Niylah turned to me and mumbled a shy apology before running after the angry girl. I heard her call " Luna, wait up!" As she ran through the doors. 

What the hell is going on?? Were they forest people too? ... I wonder if they know my green eyed girl?

The only thing clear to me was that I needed to see her again.

I guess back to the woods I go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from England but grew up watching 80% American shows so the wording and expressions are kind of a mix of both lol o.O 
> 
> Chapter three will have Clexa meeting again :) 
> 
> Maybe.


	3. Out Of The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Marcus' daughter. Trikru lessons and a couple of trips to the woods!

* * *

* * *

I decided to wait till the weekend so I could walk through the woods in daylight hours. The thought of going there still scared me but at least in daylight, i'd be able to see the dangerous thing that's about to eat me! 

It was Friday evening and my mom had invited Marcus over for dinner. What she failed to mention was that he was bringing his thirteen year old daughter Madi, with him. I had no idea he had a kid. By the looks of it, my grandma didn't either.

Why are we even having dinner together?? Are we a happy family now?! I wanted to act like a sulking brat and make them feel unwelcome but my grandma must of caught on, (probably by looking at my scowling face ) and talked me down. ( _" I know this makes you upset sweetie, but your mother decides who she's friends with. Marcus is a lovely man.")_ He's not my dad and they are not friends.

I decided to play along, for my grandma. 

Madi was confident and cheeky and kinda seemed wise beyond her years. She was cautious around me to begin with and didn't speak unless spoken to. As dinner went on though, she felt more comfortable and even made cheeky remarks about the mashed potatoes once she found out I was in charge of making them. ( _" They were okay I guess, once you choke down the solid chunks.")_ Sweet kid. 

Madi came upstairs with me as Marcus helped my mom in the kitchen. I showed her around my bedroom and she was nice enough to compliment the sketches I had up on my wall. There was drawings of my old house in Arkadia and detailed sketches of myself and Octavia that I drew on our last summer break together. We looked so happy in them. Two big carefree smiles. She asked if I could draw her sometime. I had already started the outline in my head. 

We left our parents in peace for most of the night and just hung out watching age appropriate movies on my bed. Madi wanted to watch a gory horror flick. I just wanted to watch ' The lion king ' what was with the youth of today! We settled on an action movie and threw popcorn at each other. I was aiming for her mouth but most pieces ended up in her hair. The movie was getting intense and we were both staring at the screen like zombies when a giant spider fell from the ceiling onto my bed. 

I have never moved faster in my life! I basically threw the bowl of popcorn all over the bed and floor and climbed the chair onto my desk by the window. ...okay I 'forgot' to mention I was squealing like a little bitch the entire time. 

" Where the fuck did it go?!" I was looking frantically everywhere. 

Madi was barefooted, standing on my pillows. Usually I'd cringe at that but we were in a state of emergency. " I don't know! It was near the DVD case but it ran when popcorn started to rain down!" She chuckled to herself. " Like a spider assault course." 

I paused and looked down at her foot. " Madi... Don't freak out bu- " 

Her foot must of felt tickly because she looked down and suddenly she was flying off the bed and screaming the house down. 

I laughed. I won't lie, I could hear her screaming 'Daaaaad' all the way down the stairs. I guess my bedroom now belongs to the spider.

If you need me, I'll be sleeping on the couch. 

* * *

* * *

It was Saturday. I was panicking already and I hadn't even left the house yet. Today was the day I'd walk the trail through the woods again. I had my long black coat on over tight jeans and a white blouse. I kept my hair down and wrapped my Slytherin scarf around my neck. ( I wanted to seem like I was a badass which sounded ridiculous, especially as the forest people probably had no idea who Harry Potter was in the first place! Now I feel like an idiot but at least I'm warm. ) 

This was it. I took a deep breath and made my way to the woods trail. I kept a steady pace and shoved my hands in my pockets. Oh right I forgot! I took some meat scraps in a plastic bag and placed them in my right pocket. If I was about to meet with a terrifying animal, at least I had a chance to get away...or at least I hoped. 

I was nearing the middle of the trail, just a bit closer and I'll be right where I was when I was almost attacked. Where I met gorgeous green eyes. My stomach was getting nervous and I felt nauseous. Though it might have something to do with skipping breakfast. So far I hadn't seen anyone on the trail, town person or other. It's a beautiful area, I'm surprised it's not taken advantage of. Maybe it's too out in the open for the forest people? It probably makes the town people nervous. 

I had reached the first broken Street lamp. It's daylight so none of them are lit up anyway but I knew exactly where I was on the path. Just a few more steps and I'd be exactly where i was, when I was threatened by growling fangs. Luckily the path seemed silent today, all I could hear was birds chirping in the distance and the rustle of the trees in the wind. 

I was beginning to realise my mistake. It was daylight, why would she or any forest person come out into the open when they didn't need to. The forest girl only showed herself when she saw I was in danger. Maybe she was watching me now? I doubt she would come out seeing as she ran from me last time. Even less likely through the day. I knew my chances of her showing were better at night. She could hide in darkness and watch me to see that I'm no threat. ( Better remove the Slytherin scarf too. Just incase! ) I took one last look around before making my way home again. My stomach is the only thing growling on the way back.

_The trees started to move harder in the wind and the crunchy leaves above, started to separate between long, rough fingers. Gorgeous green eyes looked down curiously at the walking blonde below._

* * *

* * *

**Trikru Forest Clearing:6am:**

It was still dark on a peaceful, winter morning. The young ones had just woken up for their Saturday hunting lesson. Anya got lumbered with teaching today's class. It amused me greatly watching Anya stumble out of her tent with the craziest bed hair and the grumpiest scowl I'd ever seen. She gave me a death glare as she wandered past to clean up but that was mostly due to being woken up by my annoying self. Don't blame me! Indra asked me to wake her. She didn't say wake her by tickling her feet but she didn't say not to either. 

The class was ten minutes in. Anya had everyone's attention, the young ones were all pretty scared of her and sat quietly on the ground, listening to every word she said. She was in the middle of teaching them how to sneak up on a hare when I decided to mess around again. ( I woke up with a lot of energy this morning and what better way to use it than Annoy Anya! ) I was high up in a tree watching the hunting lesson, I had my hunting war paint on. Dark charcoal stained around my eyes and pulled down my cheeks. There was a thin layer of dirt all over my face that blended into the coal and I was wearing my fingerless, black gloves for better climbing grip. I waited till Anya fully had her back to me and then I slowly lowered myself down onto a lower branch and hung upside down, my legs crossed around the branch and my hair flowing down, almost to the ground.

" So remember, always keep your eyes locked onto your target." 

I was pulling faces at Anya and rolling my eyes at her doing the ' blah blah blah ' gesture with my hands. The young ones were trying to hold their giggles in and only side glanced at me when Anya wasn't looking. 

" It's important to be aware of your surroundings at all times incase there is a predator stalking you. You must be aware of what's going on all around you." 

I was mid 'blah' when a force hit my gut and knocked me ass first into the ground. I landed with a heavy "umph!" The young ones were in hysterics and Anya was smirking, still holding the wildlife book she hit me with. 

" And that is how you defeat even the most stinkiest, hairiest creature of them all! Anya took a bow and the young ones gave her a high five.

I was still laying in a heap on the ground. " No no no! It's fineeee, don't all rush to help your elder." I huffed and received a few cheeky tongues pulled out at my sarcasm.

" I'll help Miss!" Aden wandered over to me and I held out my hands waiting to be lifted. " I knew I liked you, kid." He smiled happily and tried to lift me. I did most of the work but I let him believe it was all him. " Thanks bud. " I ruffled his dark blonde hair and melted at his goofy grin. Aden was nearly fourteen and not that I'd ever admit it out loud, My favourite in the class. He was well behaved and respected all the elders. He often helped look after the youngest of the class and he was just a very kind boy. 

" Go round the others up buddy, we've got a game of hide and seek to play!" He looked like an over excited puppy as he ran off. The young ones loved to play this game. It was a fun way to learn important skills. How to hide out of sight when being chased. Picking the most clever hiding places where nobody thinks to look and how to remain perfectly still and silent. It was a very worth while game. 

The sun was now up fully and I had found everyone apart from Aden. I didn't want to admit it but I was both annoyed at myself and proud of Aden for being able to hide himself so well. I was just about to search the entire forest again when I saw Anya walking out from the east land, holding Aden by the shoulders. 

"Lose something?" She was clearly trying to keep her smirk in but I knew it was there. Aden was grinning from ear to ear.

I got on my knees and dramatically bowed to the master. " All hail the king of hiding! " 

" All look embarrassed for the pitiful seeker." Anya quipped.

I decided to ignore her. " I have to know buddy, where the heck were you??" 

His grin had to be hurting his jaw with how wide it was. " The one place I knew you'd not think to check." He pointed high up in the direction of my favourite tree. I was truly an idiot. I was so used to thinking of it as my place, that it never even occurred to me that he'd be up there. Such a smart kid!

I lowered my head and sighed. " I'm such an idiot. Aden that was brilliant." I lightly punched his shoulder as Anya mumbled something along the lines of 'maybe you need to sit in on a lesson' as she wondered off. 

" While I was up there, I think I saw a person walking the trail path." He tilted his head in confusion. " but people never use that, right? " 

I was staring at him blankly, my mouth was open but no words were forming. It couldn't be her could it? Why would it be? There's no way she'd come back after what happened last time. I knew it was a long shot but I couldn't help being hopeful. My mind hadn't stopped thinking about her, it was silly but I felt something that night and it was powerful enough to at least check it out.

" Err.. It's rare, but town people occasionally use the path. It's a short cut to a few of the older houses far in the east near the borders. " 

I was already starting to walk that way. " Go wash up before Indra serves dinner." 

* * *

* * *

Blonde hair. Beautiful blue eyes. It was her. My heart was pounding in my chest. She came back... My eyes were following her every move. I was moving tree to tree as fast as I could, trying to stay a little in front of her so I could keep a clear picture of her face in my mind. She was looking around, trying to look deeper through the woods without making any move to get closer. Was she looking for me? That's a silly thought! She's probably making sure no animal is following her ...I hope I don't count. 

She looked disappointed.

I watched as she left, walking back towards the town border. Maybe she lived in one of those houses I told Aden about? That thought made me warm inside. 

* * *

* * *

I spent the Sunday in the garden, helping my grandma plant her new flower seeds. I thought I was doing a good job but I got moved to weed duty pretty fast. To be fair, I wasn't concentrating that much. My mind was on what tonight held and the hope of seeing my forest girl again. I was going back to the woods as soon as it was dark enough outside. The thought made me anxious but I just knew I had to be there. My grandma had bingo tonight and my mom was working the late shift. It was the perfect night to go, I just had to keep my nerves in check till then. 

The evening was here before I knew it. It felt like time moved quickly the moment my grandma left with her friend Annie. My mom had left an hour before with a quick hug and a reminder I won't see her again till after school the following day. I knew the routine by now.

I had my long black coat on again, over a long red cardigan, black blouse and dark grey jeans. I decided to go with a thick red scarf instead of my Slytherin one this time. I still had meat scraps in a bag, just incase. 

The night air was frosty and crisp and I could see my breath coming out like smoke with every exhale. The entrance to the woods trail was lit and covered the path in a soft yellow glow. This was a bad idea. Incredibly dangerous, I could hear my mom screaming at me in my head and telling me to go home. I knew that wasn't going to happen though. I started my journey. 

I could hear a number of different noises as I walked slowly. I was flinching with every twig crunch and branch scratch. I felt like I was being watched by a thousand pairs of eyes. I just hoped my green eyed girl was one of them. I kept my wit's about me and scanned each new area as closely as I could from the path. There was no sign of anyone or anything. It was starting to feel pointle- ..hang on... I was in danger last time... Maybe if I - 

I picked my moment and dramatically tripped over a large pile of rocks. I stayed laying over the rocks for a second, pretending I was dazed and in shock. " Ohhhh fuck! Oh god, no!" I groaned loudly as I tried to move my arm. I lifted it slightly and let out a whimpering cry. I wasn't sure it was working until I lifted my head slightly to make another loud noise but was cut off by the sight of forest green, looking deeply concerned from the space next to me. She was here. I wouldn't even have to reach far to touch her. I was stunned into silence for a moment looking at her, there was a black smokey substance around her eyes, leaking over her cheeks. She looked like a forest warrior, my mind started to wander inappropriately about having my body covered in trails of that black, smokey coal but that was stopped by the look of worry she was giving me. It was time to own up.

" Um." I sat up against the rocks and lifted both arms to show I wasn't in any pain. " Syke!" I looked at her hoping she would see the funny side but she just had her eyebrow raised in confusion. She probably hadn't heard that term before. " I'm erm..I'm not hurt. See?" I moved my arms around freely. " I just wanted you to come out of hiding." I smiled at her warmly and then gulped as she was giving me a death glare. I could hear her breathing heavily out of anger and just like that, she stood and went to run back into the woods. I instantly grabbed her arm. "Wait! pl...please?" I could feel her arm tense under my touch. After a few moments that felt like forever, she turned back around to look at me.

Her gaze was too overwhelming, I had to look down. I stared at my feet for a moment and messed with my nervous hands. " I'm.. I'm sorry I tricked you. I'm..my names Clarke, by the way." There was only silence so I glanced back up to make sure she heard. My green eyed girl was just stood there staring at me. She hadn't moved off the same spot, her hands were behind her back and she looked like she was sizing me up. 

" Do you understand me? I'm sorry, I'm not sure what language you speak." I shook my head at myself as I realised I probably made no sense at all. 

I tried a little humour to fill the silence. " I've seen you twice now, both times at night... If you're a vampire, this isn't going to end well for me. I tried with a cheeky grin and for the first time, she let out a sound, almost like a huff of amusement. I knew it.

" So you do understand me." I looked a little smug and she looked a little annoyed at accidentally giving herself away. She had the ' Oh fuck. ' face.

" I live just a little past the end of the wood trail." I gestured that way with my hand. " In one of the older houses, hidden behind bushes and overgrown grass." I smiled. She seemed interested in what I was saying. " It's my grandma's house but my mom and I moved in with her when we left Arkadia." She gave a slight nod of understanding. I desperately wanted to hear her voice but I wasn't going to push, I didn't want her to run away. 

The wind was picking up and blowing icy cold air about, I shivered and pulled my coat around me tighter. The forest girl had a thin layered, dark grey shirt and ripped at the knee, tight jeans on. Both items had metal cuffs around the thighs and upper arms. There was also three belt buckles, holding the shirt tightly together and at a closer look, the shirt was made out of lots of different materials. While it was different from what I normally see people wearing, it suited the girl perfectly. She looked so beautiful. Beautiful and not at all cold. I guess she was used to it.

She looked in thought and started to walk away into the trees. I was left standing there, wondering what I did. I was about to call for her ( which would be difficult without her name.) When she came back a few moments later, carrying a dark brown, thick sort of cape?? I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly she was wrapping it around my shoulders. I had never felt so warm so quickly. The cape was heavy and made out of animal furs, it smelt like earth and rain and hung low, almost to the ground.

I thanked her and she gave another nod before starting to walk slowly down the trail, towards my house. I hadn't moved and just looked at her confused when she turned to see if I was following. Was she walking me home??

She started to walk again once I'd caught her up. I didn't speak the rest of the way. It felt comfortable, I felt safe with her and even with the thick cape around me, I shivered everytime our arms touched.

As we reached the end of the trail that led onto the grounds near my house, she stopped and stood with her arms behind her back. I guess this is where she leaves me.

" Thank you for walking me back, that was very kind of you." I started to remove the cape. " As was this. " I handed it over and she took it with another nod. We both paused. I could tell she was starting to feel uncomfortable like she knew I was hoping she'd speak, so I decided to start walking. I called over my shoulder as my house came into view. " Don't make me hurt myself to see those gorgeous green eyes next time, okay? " I gave her a confident smile and a little wink and turned back around, losing confidence quickly.

Blushing cheeks and red ears turned and ran at full speed into the safety of the forest.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Clexa! Some other stuff happens o.O 
> 
> My anxiety levels are sky high at the moment so I apologise for any and all mistakes!

* * *

* * *

Monday morning started with breakfast around the kitchen table with my grandma. My mom was still at work and probably climbing all over Dr. Kane, blargh. I chose to keep my night time trip to the woods a secret, my grandma would only worry and even worse, tell my mom. I was trying to listen as she told me all about her night at bingo and how she never wins. _( It's all a fix I'm telling you! I came home with nothing as usual and Annie won a lovely big fruit basket! I'm sure she's changing bingo cards with me when I'm not looking.)_ My mind kept wandering to the night before though. Not only did I see my forest girl, she walked me home! I like to think she did it because she wanted to spend more time with me but it was probably just to make sure I got back safely. To be honest that thought made me melt just as hard. 

I wanted to go back and see her right now. Too eager?? 

" Sweetie, did you hear me? I said it's almost 8am!" 

Oh right! School.

I took my last bite of cereal and wiped the milk from my chin on my sleeve. I guess the woods will have to wait till tonight. I got excited just thinking about it!

* * *

* * *

The first two lessons of the day were done. I sat by myself in history class and just tried to get as much work done as possible. I must of looked like a big nerd because the boy who sat at the desk next to mine, i think his name is Jasper, kept asking for the answers to almost every question. The ones that he didn't get from me, he got from Raven who was sitting in front of him. He kept tapping her on the shoulder and each time she smacked his hand a way with a glare. She caught me watching with a grin one time and gave me a small smile. It was progress. 

I felt so alone in this school and seeing groups of kids laughing and messing around, really made me miss Octavia. I was sat in the library at dinner time, half eating my sandwich when I decided to text her. She probably wouldn't get it till later but at least I'd feel closer to her.

**To: Baby Blake ( 12:38 )**

**Why do you have to be so far away??!**

**I need you to sit and heckle the popular kids with me :(**

I wish I could teleport her here. I was getting tired of being alone all the time. 

I heard a metal ruler drop to the ground and looked in that direction. It was the tall, shy blonde who dressed like my forest girl! She was doing homework at a table hidden in the back and the wild haired girl who almost choked me was sitting a couple of chairs down with her feet up on the table. She looked bored as she read a text book. Even they had eachother. I was envious.

**From: Baby Blake ( 12:47 )**

**Griff! I miss you so fucking much!**

**Are the kids being nice to you there??**

**Do I need to come and kick their asses!**

**I'll do it! You know I will!**

I loved this girl. I had no doubt she'd beat anyone up if they were horrible to me. I didn't want her worrying though so I decided on a half truth.

**To: Baby Blake ( 12:52 )**

**I miss you too, babe** **:(**

**I got the ass kicking under control :)**

**Just miss your hugs!**

**This place is lacking in Blake's, it sucks!**

**From: Baby Blake ( 12:54 )**

**Maybe I can come hang out on the next school break?**

**Make sure the place is good enough for my girlie!**

**That's if G'ma is good with me taking her couch.**

**To: Baby Blake ( 12:55 )**

**Yeeeees!! G'ma will love you!**

**You just made my day so much better :)**

**Love you, O xxx**

I couldn't wait for school break! Finally, a piece of home will be in Polis. 

The school bell went so I packed up my things and headed for my penultimate class. I couldn't wait for school to end. I needed to go home and prepare for tonight!

* * *

* * *

I was in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables while my grandma was preparing the chicken and deciding on which napkins to use tonight. ( There was an offer on at the supermarket and she ended up with 8 packets of different, festive themed napkins. I was hoping for Rudolph.) 

My mom was back from work and had just come downstairs, all freshly showered and back into a nice outfit. She didn't do 'lay around the house' clothes. " Clarke, are you going on a date with a Finn Collins? " she asked casually.

" What?! " I was so surprised, I turned too fast and the knife slipped, cutting a deep gash into my palm. " Fuck!" I clutched my hand and my mom came over to help me. " Clarke. Language. " she raised her eyebrow in warning then took my hand to run under the sink. 

" What...why would you think that?? " how the heck did she even know about him??

" His father is friends with Marcus. We met them both at the fundraiser they where holding at the Collins house. Have you seen their house?? It's so big and beautiful! There must be at least six bedrooms and a tennis court and swimming pool outside! Clarke, Finn is a wonderful boy. He would be perfect for you and I hear he really likes you! " my mom was looking at me all excited and hopeful as she continued to treat my hand. 

" Erm..I don't really know him all that well." I didn't want to fall out with her tonight. I needed to see my forest girl and if I caused an argument, she'd never leave me alone for the rest of the night. 

" Well, we could have a - " 

" Abby sweetie. Stop bothering the girl and come help your mother with this chicken. Have I set the timer right? What heat am I supposed to cook it at??" Like she didn't already know. My grandma was a pro cook! 

I . love . her . so . much! 

* * *

* * *

I stood at the entrance to the woods, the street lamps glow made me feel giddy. It had more to do with the girl inside the woods than the actual lamps but seeing them, no longer made me nervous. I was excited to be here. I felt safe. 

The trail was familiar now, I knew where the broken lights were and how many benches there are until you find the one with names carved into the seat. I walked casually and held my coat tightly to me. The weather was as cold as the last few nights. I wonder if we'll have snow this year, the thought of the woods covered in a blanket of snow while a flurry rained down sounded like heaven. My thoughts cut off there as I felt someone behind me. 

I turned around and there was green. 

She stood there with her hands behind her back and a slight smirk on her face. She didn't look surprised at all to see me. 

I waved slightly with a smile and wondered why she was frowning. 

Oh, my hand! " Oh no! I really am hurt this time." I chuckled a little and unwrapped the bandage my mom put on to prove it. " The vegetable knife got away from me." 

I had my hand open to the night air and the chill made my wound itch a little. I went to rub it when the forest girl grabbed my hand to stop me.

She shook her head and loosened her grip, she then took the wrist of the wounded hand and started to pull me into the woods.

" What.. What's happening?? Where are we going? " 

* * *

* * *

**( Lexa's p.o.v )**

**West Trikru Lake Land**

The wood was in darkness except for a few tiny lanterns, scattered on low hanging branches throughout the trees. Luckily I could do this route blindfolded. I had a hold of the blonde gi- ...Clarke. Her name felt nice in my mouth. I wanted to say it out loud but I wasn't ready for that. My grip was firm on her wrist so I could easily guide her. I was surprised she hadn't tried to resist when I started to take her deeper into the forest, she must trust me? Maybe she's just curious...

I took a little lantern off a branch as we came to a clearing with large rocks surrounding my favourite lake. This was my place, there was a tall, rocky waterfall that flowed into the lake and large plants and trees that kept the area mostly covered from view. I came here at least once a day to swim and clean and just generally relax when I needed to think. There was a total of four lakes throughout the forest land. Three smaller ones and one very large lake that the rivers flowed into. Most of Trikru caught fish there and the young ones learnt to swim. 

Clarke's mouth was wide open as she looked around. I think she was speechless. The forest had many beautiful places if you knew where to look! I gently tugged Clarke's arm to get her attention and then gestured for her to sit on one of the large rocks next to the lake edge. I wandered over to some special plants that were hidden behind the most beautiful of flowers and crouched down to pick some leaves. Once I had enough, I took a clay bowl that was decorated with flower patterns that a younger one must have worked on, and held it under the waterfall stream until the bowl was full. I sat next to Clarke and placed her palm in the fresh water. She let out a little whine but only for a moment, I moved my fingers carefully over her wound and cleaned any dirt out of it. My fingertips ran slowly up and down her palm and I glanced up to Clarke's face as I was doing it. She was blushing. I started to blush myself. She cleared her throat and that brought me back to what I was doing. I took her hand out of the water and placed it gently on my knee then squeezed one of the leaves between my fingers, a clear liquid started to leak out and I angled it over the wound. After a few seconds I heard Clarke speak. " My hand is tingling. " I smiled so she knew that was supposed to happen then I placed a few leaves over her palm and wrapped her bandage back around. 

We spent the next hour watching the waterfall bubble and ripple into the lake, stealing glances at eachother. 

I walked the trail home with her again that night. She looked like she was about to hug me but at the last moment, she changed her mind and waved instead. 

I went to sleep that night imagining how the hug would of felt.

* * *

* * *

**East Trikru Tree Line**

The following night Clarke arrived with a container of chocolate chip cookies. She said they were her own recipe. I have tried this kind of snack before from the forest market. Mrs. Rivers has a stall with town people food and Anya once dared me to try something red and wiggly called jello?? It was...strange. Clarke's cookies were sweet and crumbly...I was on my seventh within ten minutes when she started laughing at me. I wiped the crumbs off my mouth...what??

I took her to my favourite tree. I smiled over to her before climbing it with ease. I was at the very top within moments. " Yeah, if you think I'm following you up there you have no chance!" She shouted up to me. 

I took her by surprise as she turned back around, I was already back down and turning my back into her. She didn't understand what I wanted so I started to pull her arms around my neck. " Oh hell no! You are not carrying me up there!" I turned my head to flash her my soft, pleading eyes ( they work on Indra a whole lot! ) and she melted instantly. " Fine." She rolled her eyes. " But if you drop me, I'll become your worst nightmare. " I huffed, clearly she hadn't met Anya. 

She wrapped her arms around my neck and then jumped onto my back, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist. My ears were burning, I started to climb to distract myself, it didn't help with Clarke screaming down them instead. We eventually made it to the top and I made sure she was secure and hidden under the thickest leaves, it was like a little secret den up here. Nothing but darkness and the scent of rain water in the leaves. Clarke took out her phone and lit my den in a soft, dim light. " It's so peaceful up here. Do you come here a lot? " Clarke looked so interested in my life and I was melting into a pudd- 

" Lexa?? Oh my god is that your name?! Is that you??" 

What the...

Clarke pointed to a carving I made in the tree trunk behind me. I was bored one night and carved my name into the trunk and decorated around it with swirls and tree vine patterns. 

Oh crap. I'm such a dumbass... I gave in and nodded a little. 

Clarke pounced at me and almost knocked us out of the tree. I would be angry but she was hugging me tight. I felt warm...

I eventually moved my arm around her waist and took a deep inhale of her cherry scented shampoo. " It's nice to meet you, Lexa." I shivered as she whispered into my neck. 

I walked with her into the grounds around her house that night. She looked equally surprised and happy. We hugged goodbye.

* * *

* * *

**( Clarke's p.o.v )**

Lexa... Lexa...Lexa.

I must of said the name a hundred times in my head since I saw it carved into a tree. It's a really hot name... It suits her so well... Lexa!

I was playing with a beautiful, blue flower that I found on my windowsill. Twirling it between my fingers as I lay on my bed. Lexa must of left it there. I smiled to myself. I had found a pretty flower, resting on my windowsill every night for the last few days. 

I knew I had homework to do and eventually I got up to look for my text books.

" mom, have you seen m-" 

" What. The. Fuck! " 

Abby stepped out of Marcus' personal space and took her hand out of his. 

" Sweetie, calm down. It- " 

" You kissed him! You were kissing him!!" I stormed the rest of the way downstairs and practically threw myself into my mom. " How could you do that?! You're married. Jake...do you even remember him?? I can't believe you!" I moved back to stop myself pushing her. I was furious, my heart was pounding. I ran a hand through my hair as she tried to explain. 

" Clarke, honey... Calm down please. Marcus and I -" 

" Marcus and you, what?? Are having an affair?? Is that what this is? I can't believe this." I sat on the couch then immediately stood again, getting my second wind. " How could you do this to dad? Is that why he didn't ring this Thursday?? You don't even talk to him anymore! " 

Marcus was smart enough to stay quiet, he hung back near the kitchen. " Clarke, your father and I are separated." She was about to speak again but stopped when she saw how shocked and crushed I was. 

She moved closer and tried to put her arm around me. " No!" I shrugged her off and backed away. 

" Sweetie, your father and I discussed our marriage in a phone conversation a few months back. We both knew it wasn't working, we weren't happy. He's so far away and - " 

" He's so far away because of you!! You wanted him to have a big, important career to match your fucking status! He never wanted to go!" I backed myself into the door.

" Clarke that isn't true... We...we were broken before he left...we decided the distance might give us both time to think...CLARKE! Wait!!!!" 

I was already out the door. I couldn't breathe, I just needed to be with Lexa.

* * *

* * *

" Lexa! ... Lexa please, I need you!!" 

It was so dark outside, I couldn't see a thing through the woods. I didn't even know where I was going, I just kept calling for her and getting more and more lost between the trees. This wasn't the right way, there were no lanterns anywhere, just thick darkness. It was so cold... I didn't even think to put a jacket on over my red cardigan. I held the sleeves over my hands as much as possible to block out a little of the chill when a loud rustle came out of the bush to my right, I startled and moved sideways to my left as I started to panic. I hit something with a thud and turned.

" Lexa!" I threw my arms around her and buried my face into her neck as I started to cry. I felt the loneliness and cold night air, melt away the second I felt the warmth of her arms around me. 

She took me back to the lake and we both sat on the rocks with out feet warming in the thick grass below. I told her everything, how I found my mom kissing someone else, how my parents had separated and hadn't told me. How I couldn't breathe and needed to get out...she sat and listened to it all. Her eyes were so soft and caring, it took everything I had not to lean in and kiss her.

" How could she not tell me?? Why didn't he tell me!" I was starting to cry again. " He didn't even call me this week...he always calls. What if he wants nothing to do with me, either?"

I was suddenly wrapped in warmth as Lexa held me close to her. I was sobbing into her shoulder and holding her shirt tightly in my hands. " I'm sorry, Clarke." Lexa spoke... Lexa whispered into my neck, her voice was soft and comforting. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes then without much thought I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her on the lips. 

It was over in moments. Lexa looked stunned and lost for words, it made me panic. I stood quickly and mumbled an apology before running off.

" Clarke, wait! You don't need to-" 

* * *

* * *

**( Lexa's p.o.v )**

I was running through the forest at full speed. Clarke was devastated, her family was falling apart. I couldn't take it. I quickly crossed over the river and made my way through the paths in between the huts that held food supplies and spears for fishing, down the hill into the huts close to the largest lake. 

I stormed into the third hut from the left without knocking...

" This can't continue! " 

" She's so sad, do you even realise that?? You have to tell her you're here Jake!" 

_Jake stood abruptly, first looking at Lexa and then down at a sweating, sleeping Gustus. Jake dressed in full Trikru clothes, gave Lexa a slight nod then turned to look through the hut window. The stars were shining brightly tonight._


	5. Jake Of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Jake. A conversation between Raven, Finn and Clarke. A little Lexa and Indra. A little Lexa and Aden and some other stuff :D

* * *

* * *

_Flashback._

_" You came." Indra smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she embraced a tall man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He welcomed the hug and pulled back to get a good look at Indra. " Still as beautiful as ever. Of course I came. How is he?" The tall man looked concerned, this must be Gustus' brother. Trikru heard he was traveling back. When Gustus started to get sick, one of the better writers, I think Niylah of the river family, wrote to his brother in hopes he would be able to return._

_Here he was. Trikru gathered around him, some to meet him for the first time, some welcoming back an old friend. " He has good days, I'm afraid today is not one of them." Indra grabbed the man's arm. " Come. He'll be happy to see you. Lexa, grab Jake's bags and take them to the hut by the river crossing. " He smiled at me and gave a little wave._

_Jake. His name is Jake._

* * *

* * *

**Present Day**

Jake was sitting next to his brother again and moving a damp cloth over Gustus', sweaty head. He looked deep in thought, probably wondering why a forest person was so invested in his daughters feelings. He looked up at me as I stayed standing in the door way, hands behind my back.

" Thank you for being there for Clarke. I had no idea how lonely she was feeling. " he chuckled quietly. " That girl was always good at fooling me. She was always happy when we spoke on the phone, I just nev-" 

" She was happy because she was talking to you! She misses you so much Jake." I sighed and tried to take my tone down a little. " From what I can tell, she doesn't exactly have a warm relationship with her mother. I don't know if she has many friends at school, she just seems alone. " I shook my head, baffled. " She's so smart and funny and just ... days are happier when shes around." I mumbled the next part. " Town people are idiots for not seeing that. " 

Jake was giving me a cheeky grin. I felt uncomfortable. 

* * *

* * *

By the time I returned home, my mom and Kane had already left for work. My grandma was back from town and was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate. She looked like she knew what had happened tonight and was waiting to talk to me about it. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table. 

" Before you start! Did you know about my mom and dad? " I sat down across from her and drew patterns on the table with my nails. "Your mother confided in me, yes but she just wanted you to remain happy for as long as possible sweetie, they both did." She took my hand in hers. " They were going to tell you after the holidays, so Christmas wouldn't be ruined. They love you Clarke. Please let your mother explain before you fall out with her for good." I sat back in my chair and agreed with a quiet " Okay." 

" Now, where have you been? It's quite late! You have school tomorrow. " she faked a cranky face and I chuckled. 

Where had I been? Oh right. My cheeks started to burn and I tried to hide my obvious blush in my hands.

" I know that look missy. That's the look of a school girl crush! Do tell, is it that Finn person your mother likes??" My grandma was leaning forward and getting comfy, waiting for the gossip.

" Oh God no! " she laughed and I apologised for my outburst. " Sorry, no...not him. There is someone though." I smiled as my cheeks got worse. " At least I hope there is... I don't think I'm reading the signals wrong...I mean, I'd know right? " I was starting to doubt myself. 

" I'm sure they feel the same way. Look at you! You're stunning. " she patted my hands before getting up to look for the rest of the cookies I baked.

* * *

* * *

My art project was coming on nicely. It still needed a lot more detail added to it and maybe a bit more charcoal around some of the shaded areas. I tilted my head in thought, staring at my work while using a dirty, paint stained rag to clean my hands up a bit. The thought of Lexa's eyes surrounded by charcoal, stained down her cheeks and making the green of her eyes stand out...I was smiling to myself when I heard a discussion taking place close to the art room. 

It sounded like Raven...was it Finn she was talking to? I can hear my name being said! Okay now I need to pay attention. I moved closer to the door, pretending to count the paintbrushes in the holder. 

Finn and Raven were both leaning against the lockers across from the art room. Finns friends were play fighting close by and the rest of the hall was taken up by random students either on their way to other classes or just randomly hanging around, trying to avoid lessons for as long as possible. 

" You know I care about you Rey, we've been friends since we were little. You mean a lot to me, you know that." He squeezed her hand. " It's just that Clarke, is more like me you know? We kinda look right together." He smiled. " My family have high standards that need to be met...Clarke's mom is very respected in the community and our parents are friends. My parents would kick me out if I brought someone like you home as my girlfriend... You get it right? I mean you've never even met your dad and we all know what your mom does for mo-" 

" Are you fucking out of your mind??" I stormed over to them. " I have zero interest in you! How dare you talk to Raven that way. You just said you were her friend! " I was getting all up in his face, backing him further into the lockers. His friends had stopped messing around to listen in. 

" Clarke just calm down okay? Your mom said you-" 

" My mom has no fucking clue what I want! She doesn't get to decide who I date. Clearly you let your parents control that part of your life but some of us think for ourselves! " I huffed and turned to Raven. " Seriously Raven you are worth more than all his family combined! You can do so much better than him." I gestured towards Finn with a head nod. " You are a total babe with a fierce attitude and I'd date you over him any day of the year!" I gave Raven a cheeky wink and smiled. Finns friends were howling with laughter and nudging him, messing his hair up and saying " unlucky!" Through their cheer. Finns face had never been redder. Oh well!

I started to walk away, feeling proud of myself. " Clarke wait up!" Raven chased after me. " That er...what you said, that was really awesome of you." She smiled shyly. I hadn't seen this side of her before. 

" Finns been a big part of my life for so long...I guess I just ignored his arrogant ways because he was all I had." She looked down for a moment. " I'm sorry I pulled away from you, I just couldn't handle the thought of you both together. Pretty childish right?" She awkwardly looked everywhere apart from my eyes.

"Hey." I took her hand to bring her attention to my eyes. " You were hurt and you thought there was something between me and him. I get it." I smiled warmly at her. 

" Can we maybe start again? I'd really like to be your friend Clarke." Raven shoved both hands in her pockets and looked hopeful.

" I'd love that." I was grinning like an idiot and nudged her with my shoulder. 

" I have to go work on my tech project in the lab, maybe we could go grab a drink after school if you're free? Raven was already walking, looking behind at me.

" Yeah, I should be done in here by then." I gestured towards the art room I came from. " I'll meet you by the gates after school. " I was still smiling like a fool as she gave me a thumbs up. 

I started to walk back over to the art room.

"Hey!"

I turned towards the voice. It was Luna, standing in a long, dark brown leather coat, the sleeves once again held together with buckles and safety pins joining the ripped edges together. Her jeans had rips all the way down, revealing a lot of her legs. She looked so cool as she stood, leaning against the back wall. 

I looked around to make sure it was me she was talking to. " Um..hey?" 

She started to slowly walk over and my stomach started to get nervous. 

" I saw that whole thing before. Between the girl and boy... I heard what you said to him." She was kind of circling me as she spoke. " It was pretty cool of you. How you defended her like that. She tried a half smile.

" Oh, thanks." I cautiously smiled back. " Meant every word of it. She deserves so much better than that. "

Luna paused, looking me over for a moment, like she was deciding if I meant what I said. After a few seconds she gave me a nod and started walking away. " Later. Town girl." She threw over her shoulder and gave me a little grin. 

Things were starting to look up at school.

* * *

* * *

**Trikru Riverbank**

I had just finished teaching the young ones about all the different types of fish that belonged to Trikru rivers. They all seemed eager to learn this morning and asked many, many questions. Luckily I knew most of the answers and told them to ask Titus' about the rest. I was barefoot in the slippery, cold mud that ran alongside the river when I heard twigs breaking close by. 

" Child, always so messy." Indra was walking over to me and commenting on the streaks of mud that covered my ankles and hands.

" Easiest way to teach is to get up real close to the action. " I smiled and wiped my muddy hands into the grass.

Indra took a seat on the hill close by and watched me for a few moments. I knew she was watching me and I knew what she was about to say. 

I looked up at her. " Say it." 

" I know about your night time visitor." She started to run her fingers through the grass. " Do you really think it wise to bring her here, into forest grounds with her father so close?" 

I sighed. " Jake never leaves Gustus' side. As long as we don't head down to that side of the forest, we should be fine." 

I knew it was risky but I wanted Clarke to see a little more of my life and if I'm being honest, I just wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. 

" Just be careful, I know you care for this girl. It would not be right for her to find out before Jake is ready." Indra stood, gave a slight nod and headed back up the hill.

I knew she was right. I just had to be careful.

* * *

* * *

The next night I was working late on my art project. Miss. Pine said I could stay an extra hour after school, while there were no other students in class to distract me from the most important details of my painting. My time was nearly up and I only had a little bit to finish which I could easily do in the next lesson. I started to rinse out my brushes and clear away the rest of the paints, then threw a large, paint stained cloth over my work and grabbed my things to leave. 

The school was mostly in darkness apart from a few classes that had teachers staying behind to mark homework or sit with misbehaving kids through detention. I headed to the front doors, taking in the evening chill and the night time sky. There was still cars in the parking area and the roads had heavy traffic again. Luckily my night time routine involved the woods route now. I smiled to myself, wondering if Lexa is waiting.

" Hey." 

I jumped out of my skin at the sudden sound.

It was Finn, standing between some of the cars. I breathed deeply to calm my heart back down. 

" Finn, you scared the crap out of me." I huffed and kept walking.

" You know, it wasn't very nice what you did yesterday. " I could hear his voice uncomfortably behind me.

" I thought we liked eachother Clarke. You've been all over me. Begging for my attention and when I finally give it to you, you pretend you don't like me. It's childish you know." 

I turned around quickly, almost bumping into him. " I've been all over you??! What the hell are you even talking about?? We barely speak Finn and even then it's too much." I turned and started to walk a little quicker.

He grabbed my arm and turned me back round. 

" You made me look like an idiot in front of my friends! They were laughing at me! You don't get to treat me like that! Do you understand? " he was gritting his teeth, almost snarling as he spoke.

My heart was racing again. He used my arm to pull me in closer and I freaked out, I kneed him in the nuts and tore his hand off my arm. I started to run faster than I've ever ran before as he toppled over in pain. I knew it wasn't over but if I could just make it into the woods...

I was almost there when I heard his angry, ranting voice and heavy footsteps somewhere behind me. I didn't stop to check how close he was, I didn't stop at all until I was in the middle of the woods. Luckily the street lamps were keeping the area bright enough to see Finn approach.

" Really? You run into a deserted wood??" He snorted out a laugh and shook his head.

" It's almost like you wanted to be alone with me princess. " he smirked and moved closer. I kept walking backwards, much like when I was being stalked by the wolf. 

" Stay the fuck away from me Finn." I tried to sound strong but it came out half stuttered. 

" If I don't? " he moved closer again and laughed as I almost stumbled. 

" LEEEXXXAAA!!! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. Finn startled, not expecting it. 

* * *

* * *

**Far Westlands Trikru Forest**

" Gooood Aden." I was circling him from a distance. Aden was blindfolded and told to pay attention to every sense and sound around him. I kept moving around, changing directions. He was making me proud, each time I changed direction, he sensed it and turned with me. He was the only young one able to do this. 

After a few minutes, I stood still and waited to see what he'd do. He was moving his head around, listening for any signs of where I was. I started to move like the forest girl I am, perfectly quiet and as fast as the rest of the wild. I was behind him within moments and whispered "Boo." 

Aden almost flew up into the trees and I tried to hold in my laugh...it didn't work. 

" You're doing great buddy." I ruffled his hair. " I'm really proud of you!" I took the blindfold from him. " Soon you'll be able to do this..." I placed the blindfold on and then took the earplugs from my pocket and placed those in too with a smirk. " OKAY, COME AT ME!" was I raising my voice? I feel like I'm raising my voice...

I was focused. I knew exactly where Aden was and I was getting ready to block his on coming attack when I felt something in my gut. A feeling... Clarke? 

" Umpht!" I fell to the ground, winded. Aden half falling on top of me. Surprised he was able to knock me down so easily. 

" Woah! I did it! " 

* * *

* * *

" LEEEXXXAAA!!!" 

I was breathing heavily. Finn looked around, waiting to see what would happen. The woods were silent.

" Lexa?? Is that your imaginary friend? " he barked out a laugh and started moving closer again. 

" If you need a friend princess, I'm right here. " Finn moved quickly and wrapped me in a tight hold, trapping my arms to my sides. His breath too hot and heavy against my neck. 

" Finn! Get the fuck off me!! " I was struggling against him, trying to kick at his legs but he just held on tighter. " Play nice, princess." He started to kiss my neck and I wanted to throw up.

" Finn...stop I don-" 

It took me a moment to realise the heavy weight of Finn was gone from my body. I could move my arms again. I took in much needed oxygen and turned around.

Finn was being held down by a tall, angry forest man... He had his back to me and wore the same type of Trikru clothes as Lexa and Luna. His shirt was made out of a dark grey cloth with black laces sewing the sleeves in place. The back of his shirt had three large, claw like slashes through the back and his trousers were covered in forest mud and soil. 

The forest man was growling deeply, like Lexa to the wolf. He sounded terrifying and Finn was trembling, struggling to breath under the man's heavy hand. 

" You dare touch her again." The man's voice was quiet and threatening. 

My eyebrows crinkled together as I looked at his back. That voice...

Just then Lexa dropped down from the top of a tree. She was breathing heavily... She must of ran a long distance. I looked at her and smiled, her face was showing a lot of emotions. Anger, concern...guilt? 

Why would she - 

The forest man turned to Lexa.

That voice...

He slowly loosened his grip on Finn and Lexa growled so loud the floor below shook as Finn ran for his life.

The man who saved me from Finn stood.

He slowly turned towards me. His floppy hair covered his eyes for a moment before a gust of wind blew it back. There he was, covered in a thin layer of forest dirt. He looked tired and older. 

" Dad." 

I was shaking all over and felt dizzy, my mouth was dry and my instinct told me to run. 

Lexa moved forward to hold my hand. She was about to speak.

"No!" I moved my hand away before she could grab it. I felt my eyes begin to water. What was happening??

I turned quickly and ran in the direction of my house. 

This isn't real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She knows now. Things can only get better from here :D possibly o.O   
> Next chapter will have a lot more Clexa and Jake will talk to Clarke. If she lets him! ...I'll talk to her.


	6. Night Time Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes it all in. Lexa kicks herself for letting Clarke find out like that. Ravens hilarious. Clexa talk. Jake tells his side to Clarke.
> 
> Stay safely inside. Drink hot chocolate and cuddle up with Clexa :)

* * *

* * *

The house was in darkness as I got home. Mom was probably working or with Marcus and grandma was helping Annie pick new tiles out for her kitchen counters. I was glad of the silence as I entered the living room. My mind was running all over the place and I was still out of breath from running home. I couldn't stay. 

My dad was here. He was here and he didn't tell me! 

Why the hell was he wearing Trikru clothes??? He was acting like them and Lexa... Lexa knew he was here and she didn't tell me! Why didn't she tell me...

I collapsed into the couch and started sobbing. The whole evening had worn me out and thanks to an empty house I didn't have to hold my anger or tears in. I threw a cushion roughly to the other end of the couch then buried my face in it. 

I must of tired myself out as I fell fast asleep for the next few hours.

* * *

* * *

Jake told me what happened. How he heard his daughters voice and found a disgusting boy holding her down, trying to... You know what? I don't even want to finish that sentence!

I threw my fist into a near by tree out of anger. He dared to treat Clarke like that. I looked at my now bleeding knuckles and huffed wishing they got like that from punching the boy out.

Clarke hated me. She pulled away when I tried to reach for her hand. The look of hurt on her face when she realised. How was this happening? I'm glad someone was there to help Clarke, I might not of made it in time. Why did I take Aden to the farthest point of the forest?! We could of trained close by so I could be near if Clarke or anyone needed me... Why did it have to be Jake?! 

I was getting myself worked up as I paced back and forth. Nothing was calming me down. I needed Clarke to hear Jake out. 

* * *

* * *

For the last three nights Jake had left little messages written into the soil in front of the beautiful flowers grandma had planted outside Clarke's bedroom window. The first was a simple ' I LOVE YOU KIDDO '

The next night it was ' PLEASE TALK TO ME :( ' 

and last night it was ' I'M SORRY SWEETHEART ' 

Each message was met by Clarke's hurt expression and wiped away with her boot. She wasn't ready yet.

Clarke spent the next two weeks walking the trail through the woods, on the way home from school as normal. Lexa tried to talk to her the first week and each time, Clarke completely ignored the fact she was even there and kept on walking until she was back home. 

The second week, Lexa stayed hidden up in the trees, watching with pleading eyes as Clarke below, walked her journey back home. Clarke knew she wasn't alone on her walk and even though she wasn't willing to admit it, knowing Lexa was close by, filled her with warmth and safety. 

* * *

* * *

I decided not to tell anyone that dad was here. While things with my mom weren't the best, she seemed happy with Marcus. Last Tuesday she even took Madi shopping and spent the whole day with her. I was happy for Madi and slightly envious that my mom could make the time for her and not me. But things were getting better at school. 

I had Raven now. We pretty much spent the entire time together, apart from when I had art to work on or one of her projects needed altering. She was a great friend to have around. So smart, hilarious, sarcastic, dramatic and just full on extra... The school days flew by with her by my side. 

I hadn't seen Finn since the woods. I also hadn't told Raven what happened. I know I should but the words just wouldn't come out. Things were okay and I needed them to stay that way, at least until I figured out what to do about my dad. 

" Yo Griff! " I startled a little as Ravens hands hit my shoulders from behind. 

" Do you think Mr. Miller has the hots for me? " She asked around a mouthful of hotdog. Crumbs falling over my shoulder and into my shirt.

" No Rey. I told you before, nearly all of us got A's on our homework! " I laughed and wafted my shirt about to get rid of the crumbs. 

" Yea, but he was staring at me all lesson. You saw! " 

" Yes I saw. I saw you knock your pencils all over the floor and then fall ass first as you slipped on one. We all saw." I smiled, trying to stop myself from laughing as my mind replayed the scene. 

" But then he put his hand on my arm!" She looked smugly at me. 

" He came over to see if you were okay! God, he looked so uncomfortable as you placed your hand over his and said ' it wasn't my arm that got hurt' " I cringed remembering the moment. She even winked as she said it!

Raven was laughing and hotdog was flying all over the place. We walked through the corridors arm in arm.

" I still think he wants me." Raven said after a few moments.

Why did I want friends again? 

* * *

* * *

**Trikru Woods High Up In A Tree On The Trail Line**

I was lost in the pages of my favourite book. The tall leaves, keeping the breeze off my skin as my ears picked up on very familiar footsteps. 

I moved a little so I could see through the gaps in the leaves. There she was, long blonde locks flowing over a black coat. Her face slightly covered from the cold air by a thick navy scarf and her hands buried deeply into her pockets. She looked frozen and I ached to hold her against me. 

I sighed as she wandered past, getting ready to read the next page of my book when...

" I know you're there Lexa. " 

I lifted my head quickly. She had stopped walking but her back was towards me. I gulped, my nerves kicking in. Did she want to talk finally?

I took a deep breath and climbed my way down the tree with my book still in hand. As I got to the bottom, she was stood facing me. I placed my book on a near by bench.

We both stood across from each other. Neither spoke for a moment. I guess we both wanted to take in how the other looked. It had been awhile. 

I gathered up some courage.

" Clarke. I'm sorry." I moved a little closer. 

She blushed a little. I was confused until I remembered that she hadn't heard my voice much, yet. The last and only time was when she kiss- oh...okay now my ears are starting to burn. Damn it.

" I've had time to think about everything." Clarke sounded so small, like she was afraid she'd cry again. 

" I know it wasn't your place to tell me my dad is here. I shouldn't have been so mad with you." She couldn't make eye contact with me. 

" I was overwhelmed, I guess and then I just needed time." She finally looked into my eyes for the next part. " I'm sorry Lexa." She gave me a small smile, her eyes looked worried like I wouldn't accept her apology.

" Clarke...you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." I instantly moved closer, my hands went to place on her waist but I caught myself at the last moment and shoved my hands behind my back. 

" Please don't apologise okay? You had every right to be mad with me. You confided in me and cried into my shoulder and I was keeping this from you...I wanted to tell you, I swear. I just- "

"Lex" Clarke put her hand on my cheek ( my burning cheek.) 

" It wasn't your place. I get it." She smiled honestly. Her eyes slowly drifted down to my lips and I licked over them out of instinct.

" I er...last time we talked...you spoke for the first time...I kissed you." Her face was burning too and she couldn't look me in the eye again. 

" I'm sorry about that, it was totally- " 

" I liked it." I cut her off. I don't know where that bravery came from but she was now looking at me again. 

She bit her lip and tried to hide her grin. " It's kind of a blur to me... I don't really remember much about it. My mind was all over the place." She kept looking at me waiting for my reaction which she got instantly. I couldn't hide my gutted expression. " Oh, yea..you were going through a rough time." I nodded and looked away.

" Maybe once I've spoken to my dad and things have settled a little, we could try it again? " she raised her eyebrow hopefully at me.

"Yes." Oh dear God. I said it before she even took a breath. I huffed at myself as she laughed.

" What are you reading? " she pointed at the bench and I turned to follow her finger.

" Oh, it's a book of fairy tales my father used to read to me." I walked over to it and held it to my chest. 

" After he past, I must of read it constantly. " I walked over to her and handed it over. " That's why it's falling to pieces. " I smiled as she held it carefully, her fingers tracing over the details of the cover. It warmed my heart to see how much she liked it.

" Lex, it's gorgeous. I can see why you love it so much." She smiled without looking up at me, her fingers carefully pushing back the pages as she read lines from it. 

" Take it home with you. " 

She looked at me like I was crazy. " Lex, I can't do that...you love it. She shook her head and went to pass it back to me.

" No, please... The weather is pretty much ruining it. One more bad night of rain and it'll fall apart, completely. " I pushed the book back into her body carefully. 

" It'll give you something to read when you're feeling down and I'm sure you'll lend it to me from time to time. " I grinned. 

Clarke's eyes were tearing up and she held my book close to her chest. 

" I'll protect it with my life." She gave a sincere nod and a tiny smile. 

The wood was silent as we stood staring at eachother. I cleared my throat and started to turn around - 

"Lex?" 

I turned back immediately.

" Maybe we don't have to wait at all." 

I had no time to ask what that meant. Suddenly Clarke's hand was behind my neck, pulling me close. Our lips met in a soft, warm kiss. 

My eyes were still closed as she slowly pulled back. I heard her chuckle but my mind was too dazed to give the orders to open them back up. Instead I moved my hands to her waist and gently pulled her back towards me. I felt her warm, minty breath close to my lips and a second later she was kissing me again. I'm sure time passed but I was lost in the moment with my town girl. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

* * *

After my talk with Lexa, I asked her to arrange a meeting with my dad the following night. I needed to understand what was happening and i needed it to come from him. I kept feeling nervous which was silly. He's my dad! The big goofball that used to make me chocolate and banana sandwiches when I was a kid. My mom hated those sandwiches and refused to make them for me, my dad used to sneak them up. _( For madam. The finest of all sandwiches in the kingdom! ...quickly, nom it up before your mom finds out!)_ That goofy guy was now a part of Trikru?? The more I thought about it ( two whole weeks of thinking about it!) The more confused I got. It was all so random. 

When I got to the woods, Lexa was standing right outside the tree line. She was trying to cover her grin which wasn't helped by the redness in her cheeks and cute ears. I guess I wasn't the only one constantly thinking about our kiss. I walked right over to her and she happily met me half way as our lips touched. 

" Good evening Clarke." 

A shiver ran down my body. Lexa's voice was heart melting. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it. 

I smiled and ran my hands up her arms lightly. My heart was fluttering as she looked at me all dreamily. " Hey you." 

Lexa's arms slowly came around my waist and she started searching my eyes for any sign of uncertainty. 

" Are you ready?" Her voice was soft.

I gave one certain nod and then took a deep breath as Lexa started leading the way through the trees. 

The ground was wilder than I remember. I stumbled a couple of times as Lexa stayed a few steps ahead, making sure the area in front was safe from wildlife and sharp thorns. She walked slowly and so calm. It really showed that she grew up here. Her hands were behind her back and I was tired of tripping on everything so I moved closer and placed my hand in hers. 

Lexa stopped in her tracks. She didn't turn around but her ears were noticeably burning up. Was this too intimate? 

" Is something wrong? " I peeped over her shoulder, looking for any signs of danger. 

" Err.. no, were good." I had a side view of her throat as she gulped. 

I went to move my hand out of hers and suddenly she was holding on tighter.

" Come. We're not far now. " 

Lexa kept a hold of my hand the entire walk. She led the way and I was her happy follower. 

* * *

* * *

My dad agreed to meet me at Lexa's waterfall.

Once we made it to the edge of the trees, Lexa kissed me softly and told me she'd be waiting in the woods to walk me home. I was shaking a little but that was mostly from the kiss.

I made my way through the clearing, following the path through the wild flowers and once again I was taken back by how beautiful everything was here. I loved that this part of the forest was hidden by thick trees and over grown plants. It felt safe and calm. I could hear the water running down the rocks into the lake and I followed the sound as I got nearer.

My dad was sitting on the large rocks next to the waterfall. He looked anxious, messing with the sleeves of his old, tatty jumper. I guess he decided to dress like my dad today. 

He gulped as he saw me approach, he went to stand to greet me but stopped himself half way and just tried to look comfortable on the rock. Watching him nervous, was kind of calming me down.

He cleared his throat. " Hey, kiddo." He looked truly scared that I was about to shout at him, it made me take pity.

" Hey dad." I offered a small smile as I sat down close enough to him but leaving a whole three large rocks between us. 

Things were silent. My dad was looking down at his feet, Probably working out what to say and how to word it. 

I tried to ease the tension. " Almost didn't recognise you without the woodland getup." 

My dad chuckled quietly. " Yeah, those things take a little getting used to." 

" Clarke." He took a deep breath and shook his head. 

" I'm so sorry. I know I have a heck of a lot to explain, just please hear me out before you decide whether or not to forgive me. Okay?" He moved a little closer with pleading eyes.

I gave a single nod, Lexa style.

" Okay! " He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath.

" I, Jake Griffin ...your goofball of a father. I'm Trikru, Clarke. " he looked up at me wondering if I knew what that meant but went on to explain anyway.

" I grew up here, in the forest. This is...or was, my home. Then I went to university and met your mother and made a new home. " he smiled at me.

" We moved to Arkadia because there were more options and choices out there. We had a beautiful daughter to look after and we just wanted to give her the best life we could." He put his hand on mine and gave it a squeeze. 

" But this...this place was always home to me. Abby struggled with that for many years. It didn't quite fit in with the life she was hoping for. " his smile was sadder this time.

" I have a brother, Clarke." My mouth dropped open.

" His name is Gustus and he lives here in the forest." His eyes were watering.

" He's been very sick lately and while I was away, a Trikru girl wrote to me and asked me to return so I could see him before...well, incase it's the last chance I get. " 

" Dad..." I held his hand tightly. " I'm so sorry. I had no idea...I have an uncle? " I let out a little puff of air. " Uncle Gus." I smiled sadly.

" I don't understand... How do I not know about him?? How do I not know about your life here?" 

" Gus and your mother never really saw eye to eye. They're both very, very different people. He thought your mother was trying to change me and to be honest, she was." He started to smile into the distance.

" I was a lovesick fool and I happily went with the life Abby wanted for us. I chose her and a life away from here with more options available. A house over a hut and a career that could open many opportunities. A more stable life for my family. I don't regret the decision one bit. It was the right choice for all of us. We were happy for many years, I missed my brother of course and a part of me missed the land I grew up in but I had my own family now. Things were the way they were supposed to be." 

It wasn't hard to believe that my mom had a problem with my dad's upbringing. It wasn't even surprising that she tried to change him and take him away from his home. Status really was everything to her, she loved showing off and making people envious. Her marrying a forest man would be humiliating. My stomach was turning the more I found out.

" Over the years things got a little more broken between us. We spent more time apart than together, your mother was busy at work and I had different projects I was trying to get off the ground. We made sure you were happy and had everything you needed but as time went on, the more we argued. We both agreed a little distance was for the best so when the opportunity came for my tech overseas, I took it. " 

" Your mother seems...happy." He looked over at me for confirmation and I nodded. 

" I think Marcus is a good man. He'll treat your mother well." His smile was genuine.

" You..you know about him??" I was stunned.

" Your mother used to bring him up alot in our phone calls. Eventually she told me how she felt and after a long conversation. We decided it was best to separate. I'm sorry sweetheart. I know none of this is easy. " Dad put his arm around me and gave me a side hug. 

" You need to know, we both love you so much. You're everything to us, kiddo." 

" Why didn't you tell me you were here? " It was finally time to ask the question I was nervous about. 

My dad sighed and looked me in the eye. " I came to the house when I first got back...I could hear voices inside and my curiosity got the better of me so I peeped through the window. " He started to look guilty.

" I could see your mother and Marcus in the living room, talking and laughing. She looked really happy." He smiled at me.

He paused for a second. " Then I heard you calling for him...you were calling him 'dad' ." He spoke quietly and looked at the ground. " I figured you'd be okay for a little while. I'd of come to find you once I'd taken care of Gus. I promise you." 

" What...?" I was so confused... I'd never call Marcus my- oh shit!

" Oh my god, dad no! That wasn't me! That was Madi, Marcus has a daughter. She comes over to the house with him sometimes. I would never call him dad! You're my dad!" I flung my arms around him tightly.

" His daughter?? I...I had no idea he had a kid." He held me tighter as he mumbled into my hair.

" Neither did I until recently. I would of told you but you didn't ring that week." I lightly hit his arm and he chuckled.

" Sorry about that kiddo. Gustus took a turn for the worse and I needed to be with him." 

" No. No, I completely understand! How is he doing?" I was so worried that I'd never get to meet my uncle.

" He's hanging in there." He smiled. I'm sure getting to meet his niece will do wonders. " 

I hugged my dad again. " I'd really love to meet him." 

" Soon, honey. It's getting very late and I think we both could use a good nights rest." My dad stood and I followed. 

" I know I have a lot of making up to do but... are we gonna be okay, kid? " he looked nervous as he waited for my response.

I stood looking at him with my head tilted, like I was thinking about it. 

" We're good." I gave him a hug while he towered over me. 

* * *

* * *

_I told Lexa everything we spoke about while she walked me home. Her eyes never left mine as she took in every word. I was slowly taking it all in and I was no longer angry at my dad. I still had an uncomfortable relationship with my mother but one parent at a time._

_Lexa walked me right up to my house. She'd done it a few times now and always looked nervous, like she was waiting for someone to run out and scream at her for being there. I found it adorable and always held her a little longer before saying good night. Her lips tasted like warm cherries and I was starting to hate leaving her each time._

_I stayed to watch her walk away until there was no sign of her left._

_I miss her already. Is it too soon to go back to the woods??_


	7. Forest Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest Fluff to keep things light :)

* * *

* * *

**Trikru South Lakeland**

" Stay very still Clarke." The water was running fast down the rocks into the lake, making the water ripple wildly. Clarke was trying her hardest to balance on the slippery stones under the water, her jeans rolled up to the knee as she tried once more to spear a fish that was brave enough to swim by. " I can't, this is too hard Lexa." 

Clarke was trying to concentrate on aiming the tip of the spear exactly where I taught her when her heel slipped off the rock, taking the rest of Clarke with it. " Lex! Fuc....." The last word gurgled into the water.

I picked the wrong moment to laugh as the giant splash of Clarke sent water flying over my face and into my open mouth. I choked on the water while laughing and fell into the lake next to Clarke.

We both popped up at the same time, Clarke clearing her face and eyes of water and me shaking my hair out, accidentally (on purpose.) hitting Clarke with more water to the face. 

" Lex!" Clarke cringed, keeping her eyes shut as more water flew her way. " That's how dogs dry themselves, not people! " 

I stopped shaking my hair out and grinned at her. " I like making you wet." I paused as I realised what I said. It was an innocent comment but now I can feel my face heating up. Idiot!

Clarke's eyebrow raised teasingly as her cheeks joined me in redness. " Oh really ? " 

I stuttered on no words. My mouth opening and closing.... There was only one thing for it. I quickly dived back under the water and started tickling the tops of Clarke's feet. 

" Leeeeex!!" I was grinning, bubbles flowing out of my mouth as I watched Clarke's feet jumping about, trying to get away from me. That'll teach her! 

After a moment, Clarke's feet stopped moving. My eyes glanced to the side as I saw a blurry shape that wasn't there a moment ago. I came back up, taking in a big breath of oxygen and wiped the water from my eyes. 

Anya.

Crouching down on the slippery rocks above the lake, having a staring contest with a very uncomfortable looking Clarke. 

" Strange looking fish you got there Lexa." Anya's attempt at humour was hidden by the total lack of emotion on her face. (Anya's regular gloomy face.) 

I moved next to Clarke to make her feel more comfortable and placed my hand on her lower back. " Anya, this is Clarke. Clarke, Anya... My sister." Both knew about each other, having heard me tell many ridiculous stories about Anya on our walks to Clarke's home. Anya, like the rest of Trikru knew that Clarke had visited the forest many times over the last few weeks. Trikru are always aware of visitors in the forest but most like to stay out of sight when they're not visiting one of the more popular areas like the market or largest lake.

" It's really nice to meet you." Clarke smiled and gave Anya a little wave instead of giving her a wet handshake.

Anya, the pain that she is, made no attempt to be polite and just stared at Clarke with a glare that could burn right through you. 

" Is there a reason for the interruption or are you just here to glare?" I huffed and moved closer to Clarke. 

" If you didn't want to be disturbed, you should of shown blondie your private hut instead of making a fool of yourself in the best fishing lake.

I started to get flustered at the thought. 

" Indra's looking for you both. She wants to meet Jake's daughter and the girl you've been stalking." Anya smirked.

I opened my mouth a few times to argue as Clarke turned, giving me an amused, accusatory grin. I just shook my head and tried to stop myself turning red. I failed.

Anya stood back up, giving Clarke the once over before walking away. " They're at the market. You might want to do something about the drowned rat look before heading there." Anya threw over her shoulder as she vanished into the trees.

" Sooo...that was Anya...she seems intense." Clarke looked over to me with a stunned expression.

" She'll get used to you and then she'll just be mildly terrifying." I smiled and started to climb out of the water, offering Clarke a hand.

Our clothes were soaked and dripping into the dry ground. Clarke was ringing out her blonde locks as I shook my hair about again.

" Anya's right...I can't meet everyone like this! I'm drenched, they'll think I'm ridiculous! " she was starting to panic.

" Hey." I grabbed her arms lightly to get her attention. " It's okay Clarke." I smiled gently at her. " I'll find something for you to wear." I stroked over her arms soothingly with my thumbs. " I hope you don't mind Trikru clothes." Clarke started to smile widely at the thought. My stomach flipped.

* * *

* * *

**Lexa's Private Hut South West Trikru Forest**

Lexa had taken me to a private clearing that held six huts. They were spaced out around the large area and hidden from the rest of the forest by the large trees and thick plants and wild flowers that grew all over. Each hut had two lanterns hanging from metal hangers that were attached to the sides of the hut. I imagined this area was beautiful at night time. Soft glows from the lanterns, the bright glittery stars above. I took in a deep breath as I pictured living here. I felt at peace. It was a wonderful feeling. 

Lexa's hut was a decent size with wooden statues surrounding it. Each statue was carefully carved with the most amazing detail. A wooden bench that rested again the hut had a beautiful leaf vine pattern that covered the entire bench and had horses heads carved into the arm rests. I was speechless, I just kept staring and eventually followed Lexa inside.

The hut was warm inside. I'm not sure how, I couldn't see any form of heating just a room coloured in different shades of coffee colours. A light creamy coffee around the centre of the walls, a darker shade up above at the roof and a strong coffee colour around the base that matched a lot of the wooden furniture inside. 

There was a small table to the left with old, worn out books on top. A bigger bookshelf to the right, covered in thick old books and small, heavy wooden statues of birds at both ends to keep the books in place.

In front was Lexa's bed. It was quite large and could easily hold two people comfortably. ( not that I was thinking about that. ) her bed was covered in dark animal furs,both underneath and on top. Like a nest to hide in when the coldest nights came. It looked so warm and cosy. I couldn't help picturing climbing in there, I bet Lexa's scent was everywhere. I just wanted to - 

" Clarke? Were you listening? " 

My head shot towards Lexa. " Yes! Sorry...what??" 

Lexa was looking at me with an amused grin. She probably knew where my thoughts were.

" I said. These were all I could find quickly." She passed me the Trikru clothes and smiled. 

" Thanks. I'm sure they'll work." I took them from her and felt my cheeks turning red as we both held each others attention for a moment longer before Lexa left to give me privacy, her eyes never leaving mine until the door closed. 

A little while later I was checking myself over in a large metal serving tray that was sitting on a shelf with glass bottles placed on top. Lexa had no mirrors in here which I found crazy. How the hell did she always look beautiful... Flawless even! 

There was a little knock on the door and a moment later, Lexa was entering slowly, giving me time to tell her to go back out if I wasn't ready. 

" Clarke, are you about don-" 

Lexa's eyes were trailing slowly up and down my body, her mouth was open slightly and she looked like her brain had stopped working mid sentence.

I smiled at her, moving a stray hair behind my ear as she continued to take it all in. I was starting to feel self conscious so I nudged her with my shoulder to snap her out of it. It seemed to work.

" Clarke. Sorry...I " she cleared her throat and woke herself up a little. " You look incredible... That outfit really suits you. She smiled, her cheeks a little redder than before. 

" Thank you." I grinned and took one last look into the tray. I had soft material trousers on that had a thick layer of leather from the knee downwards. A light flowing blouse with a fitted leather jacket over the top. There was a leather strap attached to my right shoulder piece that came across to attach to the underarm of the other side and my hands were covered in fingerless gloves that had a bone design going across the fingers made out of metal. The same metal was added to my tough leather shoes and at the bottom of my trousers. I looked fucking hot!

Lexa was staring again and I rolled my eyes, laughing at her.

* * *

* * *

**Trikru Market**

Holy moly... 

I knew the forest was huge but I'd only seen sections at a time. This looked like a busy, secret city hidden by trees from the town people. There were stalls scattered all over the place selling different food products and furniture stalls, clothing and trinkets and almost everything town markets held but with a Trikru twist! 

The people... It was overwhelming the amount of forest people wandering around. It was like any other market, yet seeing all the forest outfits just brought back that I was an outsider about to wander into the lions den wearing their clothes as a disguise. I held Lexa's hand tightly as we started walking through. Please let this go okay!

My heart was racing as people stopped to watch as we walked passed. They weren't unfriendly or anything just a little cautious I guess. Still, I was overwhelmed by all the new faces. I'd only met a small number of forest people before and one of them was my dad.

Lexa stopped at a pretty older woman's stall. There was a mixture of Trikru and town items on her table. She was wearing a Trikru jacket over a beautiful flower print dress that was clearly from a fancy store. 

" Clarke. This is Mrs Rivers. Her family like to live both Trikru and town people traditions. They head to your town a few times a month to pick up supplies and to scout around for the newest items that they then sell here.

Lexa picked up a fidget spinner and shook it next to her ear. The puzzled look on her face was too much. I was desperate to kiss it off!

I took it from her and showed her what it was really meant for and her mouth dropped open as it spun so fast, making pretty colours. 

Lexa tilted her head to the side. " Town people are strange." I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

We stopped at many stalls that held Trikru necessities and Lexa patiently talked me through everything as well as introducing me to many forest people on the way. Everyone was so polite and kind, I was feeling more comfortable by the second.

" Town girl." 

Luna was leaning against a trinket stall, one foot pressed back on the table leg behind her as she turned from the market seller to face me. 

" Luna." I gave a polite nod in her direction and Lexa raised her brow at me. " She goes to my school. " I explained and Lexa started to understand. " Oh yes. Luna and a few other girls attend Polis High. Some elders prefer their child get a school education. Mrs Rivers who we met earlier is Luna's mother." Lexa smiled. That explained so much. Luna was living in both traditions.

" Would you like to go to school? " I asked, slightly hopeful. The thought of Lexa in classes with me was a very appealing thought.

Lexa smiled. " I'm an old soul Clarke. I know the education I learn in the forest is right for me." She squeezed my hand gently. " plus I'm sure you'll teach me all the important things I need to know, like how to spin a piece of plastic really fast so it makes colours." I chuckled at Lexa's grin.

Lexa stopped walking and turned to me with a gentle smile. There was a huge building up ahead. I tilted my head back to look at the very top and suddenly my legs buckled and a wave of dizziness passed through me. "Fuck." I mumbled to myself, holding Lexa's hand tightly. 

" Is everything okay Clarke? " Lexa was scanning my face with a look of concern.

" Uh huh." I nodded a little and cleared my throat. " Just um...not great with heights." I turned to her. " I would of passed out in your tree if I wasn't trying my hardest to impress you. " my wink changed the colour of her ears instantly and I couldn't help feeling smug.

" Don't worry Clarke. This building is for the elders only. Their private quarters are on the higher floors and the lower levels are for when they hold meetings." 

The heavy doors made a creaking noise as they opened. A tall woman wearing a terrifying scowl on her face walked out, followed by my dad, once again in Trikru clothes. Then a very tall, bald man came out wearing dark robes. He had tattoos all over his head and was giving off Snape vibes. I swallowed the nerves down and followed Lexa as she walked us closer.

" You must be Clarke." The scary woman's face was as emotionless as Anya's. She held out her hand and I held in my whimper as her grip was tighter than expected as we shook. 

My dad moved closer. " Sweetie, this is Indra. She's one of the most respected elders of Trikru. She's also Lexa and Anya's guardian. But I'm sure you already know that." My dad winked at Lexa. Her poor ears had only just turned back to their normal colour. 

" It's lovely to meet you Indra." I stood back a little. I felt safer with some distance. " It's so beautiful here. Each time I visit a new part of the forest I'm left speechless, your land is very special. " Indra softened at my words and her face warmed slightly. 

" Your words are kind Miss. Griffin. This is indeed a very special place, I hope you continue to explore and enjoy your time here. I'm sure Lexa will see to that." Indra gave a nod to Lexa who shyly nodded in return.

The tall, bald man stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

" Clarke, this is Titus. He's one of the wisest people I know. He's also my teacher." I could see in Lexa's face that she really looked up to this man.

" It's nice to meet you." I smiled but kept my hands by my side, his stance offering no opening for a handshake. " I hope Lexa behaves in your class and pays attention. " I tried to soften him with a little humour. 

" Lexa is a fine student. When her heads not up in the clouds and I can keep her from climbing up my furniture. " 

I laughed and turned to her. She was grinning and shrugged.

" I'll do what I can. Maybe teach her the fine art of sitting still and work on her listening skills. " I smiled at Titus and he gave an appreciative nod.

" Come child. Let's give Clarke some time with her father, you can help me teach the young ones how to balance properly. " Indra took Lexa's arm and I whined inwardly as our hands separated. " Clarke, please join us for dinner tonight. You must try our food, the cooks do a wonderful job." Indra gave a small smile as she started to walk, waiting for a response.

" I'd love to. Thank you." I looked over to my dad and smiled before giving Lexa a little wave and Titus a polite nod as he did the same, leaving in the direction of Indra and Lexa. 

" Wasn't that scary was it kiddo!" My dad elbowed me and I glared. Trikru clothes had a lot of sharp metal attached!

* * *

* * *

**Trikru North East Trail**

" I still can't believe you grew up in a forest." I shook my head trying to take it all in as we slowly walked the stoney trail towards the training grounds. The sounds of kids chattering and laughing filled the forest much like the local Polis playground. We stopped and sat on a bench far enough away that we wouldn't disturb the class in session. 

" It's pretty unusual I know. But then... I'm not so normal myself..." He turned to me with broken twigs sticking out of his mouth like fangs and a goofy cross-eyed expression on his face. I barked out a laugh loud enough to wake the entire forest. I missed him.

We both sat quietly as we watched Lexa standing on a raised wooden log that looked more like a branch with how thin it was. She was currently on one leg, balancing on the tips of her toes as the kids around her looked on in amazement. I was trying my hardest not to drool in front of my dad.

" She's quite something, that girl. I mean she's nowhere near as graceful as me but the young ones sure look up to her!" My dad elbowed me again and was wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes at him and tried not to blush.

" She's..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I couldn't put into words how I felt about her.

My dad smiled at me then turned to face the class again. " I know kid." 

* * *

* * *

** Trikru Training Grounds **

The kids were so cute. They all took training very seriously and all listened carefully to everything Lexa had to say. I was so proud watching her, she really knew how to keep their attention. It was clear to see they loved her. 

A confident, blonde boy came over and introduced himself to me. His name was Aden and his smile was so big and adorable I just wanted to squeeze him. He couldn't stop gushing over Lexa and going through all the ways she was the coolest person ever. Lexa looked sketchy, part of me thinks she put him up to it! 

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of me, holding a beautiful blue flower. My dad came into view and grinned. " For you madam." 

I took the flower and smiled as I breathed it in. " Why thank you kind sir." We both chuckled. 

" I placed one of those beautiful flowers on your bedroom window sill each night I was here. Did you find them? I guess they blew off. It gets really windy here at night. " 

I looked up instantly. " That was you?? I thought..." My cheeks started to burn as Lexa and I made eye contact. Her blush was at full capacity. She must of heard our conversation. I tried to hold in my laughter as Lexa went to walk in the other direction and went face first into a tree. 

My dad laughed loudly and gave the crumpled mess that was Lexa, two thumbs up. " Shouldn't someone better on their feet take this class??" My dad yelled over to her and my heart melted at the small huff that came from the floor. 

* * *

* * *

**Lexa's Private Hut**

The sky was turning darker by the minute. I'd spent the entire day in the forest getting to know the ways and traditions of the forest people. It was so peaceful here, I felt comfortable and happy and there was no stress here. Nobody telling me how to live my life or telling me to act a certain way. I could just be myself. My head wasn't full of craziness out here. In fact, my mind was calm and everything just felt perfect. I knew I had to go home at some point but I was trying with all my might not to think about that. Enjoy the time I have left here.

Lexa's hut felt warm again as soon as we entered. The whole room just wrapped you in a safe hug and I found myself smiling. 

" These should be dry now. Not that you don't look beautiful in Trikru clothes." Lexa smiled and handed over the clothes I was wearing earlier. 

I took them and then looked down at my new outfit. " I think this suits me." I gently tossed my clothes back onto Lexa's table and grinned. " Maybe we could hit the market again soon and I can get some more Trikru clothes." I bit my lip nervously, hoping Lexa would be okay with that. I didn't want her to think I was just trying to start a new fashion trend.

Lexa's eyes lit up like I'd promised to buy her a puppy. " I'd be happy to Clarke." 

A gust of wind hit the side of the hut roughly and opened the door with it. I instantly shivered and clutched my outfit tighter around me as Lexa shut the door, placing the lock on to stop it opening again. She moved over to me and started rubbing up and down my arms.

" Forest winters can be brutal if you're not used to it." She took one of the heavy furs from her bed and wrapped it around my shoulders and then pulled me closer, into her arms. I shut my eyes and buried my face into her neck, breathing in her gorgeous scent as I held her as close as possible. 

I could feel her strong hands rubbing up and down my back through the fur as we just stood there enjoying the moment. I knew it was getting late but the thought of saying goodnight made me want to cry. I just wanted to stay with her. 

A few moments past when I heard a quiet " Clarke?" I reluctantly moved my head from her shoulder to look into beautiful green. 

Lexa looked really nervous and unsure of herself as she spoke. " I know you don't live too far but the weather is getting worse and I don't like the thought of us walking out there in it. You are welcome to stay here with me or if you prefer, I can find an empty hut or I could of course walk you home if that's what you'd like. Hang on, I can find a warmer jacket!" Lexa was nervously spiraling.

"Lex!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her back over. She was trying her hardest to look anywhere but at me so I held her face in my hand and kissed her nose gently with a smile. " I'd love to stay here with you." Lexa started to breathe again as I held her close.

My hand traveled up into her gorgeous brown locks as her arms locked behind my back, our foreheads rested together as my eyes scanned over her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was uneven. Lexa was trembling slightly and I could feel her heartbeat pounding against my chest. I ran my thumb over her soft lips, feeling her short breaths again my skin. She was so beautiful I couldn't believe she was the one struggling to breathe properly.

" Hey." I whispered, wanting to see those gorgeous eyes. It worked. Lexa was now looking deeply into my eyes. Like her whole heart was telling me a story through them. I kissed her lips softly to calm her down and then stayed as close to her lips as I could without touching them. 

We stood there in her private hut, holding eachother and trying to memorise each other's faces. Lexa started to breathe heavily again and soon, I was too. I kissed her trembling lips as she breathlessly whispered " I want you." Against mine and then everything else melted away.

* * *

* * *

_The air was crisp and fresh outside. The trees had stopped swaying in the wind. The forest was rocked gently to sleep as delicate flakes of snow fell to the ground, the only light in sight, coming through Lexa's curtain as two silhouettes came together. Clothes found their way to the floor and bodies molding into one, didn't part again till dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying my little story!  
> If you are reading this, have a virtual hug. * squishes you up*   
> Thank you to everyone who comments. You really make my day and to those who comment on each chapter, I'm obsessed with you O.O 😍
> 
> Stay inside your house and lose yourself in fanfic 😃 be safe and look after each other 💖


	8. Calmness Of A Busy Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. A meeting with uncle Gus. A delusional mother. A lot of Luna. Ravens bat shit crazy. Lexa's perfect :) 
> 
> A bit of a longer chapter to snuggle up with!

* * *

* * *

** Lexa's Private Hut The Morning After **

My eyes were still peacefully closed even though I'd been awake for the last forty minutes. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as it rested snuggly in a mess of blonde locks. Clarke's bare back was warm and pressed into my chest. I could feel every peaceful breath she took as I wrapped my arm around her soft stomach a little tighter. I received a happy hum in response. I never wanted this moment to end, the birds were already awake and singing their beautiful songs and at least a couple of my neighbours were already starting their day. I could hear and smell the fire being made and Anya's voice in the distance. I wanted Clarke to get as much rest as possible but at the same time, I missed her and wanted her to wake up and give me her beautiful smile. I lightly pressed my lips to her shoulder and kissed my way to the base of her neck. 

" Mmmm I'm not asleep." Clarke's tired voice was mumbled into the pillow as her arm came back to run her fingers through my messy, wild hair. 

" Just refusing to let this night end." Her eyes were still closed and there was a cute smile on her face as she continued to play with strands of my hair and lightly gave my ear a squeeze. 

" I'm afraid the night ended a few hours ago. " I lightly touched my nose to her neck and placed a soft kiss. " You should join me in this morning, it's rather perfect here." I smiled against her skin and felt her shiver. 

A few moments later, Clarke was slowly turning on to her back. She turned to give me a sleepy smile before turning completely round to face me, my arm loosely stayed around her the whole time, I needed to feel her close.

" Hey." Her husky morning voice was driving me crazy. I ran my hand slowly up her back as I gently nosed her nose in response.

" Last night was-" 

" Perfect." I had to cut in, I couldn't help myself.

Clarke's grin matched my own. " It was." She started running her fingers through my hair again as we kept eye contact. We spent the next few minutes searching each other's eyes, making sure we were both on the same ( ridiculously happy, loved up.) page. Then she smiled and kissed me softly.

" I don't want to get up. " Clarke sighed and threw her back onto the bed again. 

" Then don't." I grinned at Clarke's dramatics and placed soft kisses over her shoulder.

" I have to. My dad's taking me to meet my uncle. " Clarke started trailing her finger tip down my nose and over my lips as she spoke. " I'm kinda nervous. What if he doesn't like me or worse, thinks I'm like my mom." She rolled her eyes.

" First of all." I kissed her finger tip. " Nobody could hate you." I smiled down at her. " Secondly, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your mother but I'm certain you take after your father. " That got a smile back on her beautiful face. Unfortunately I was about to make it vanish again.

" But while we're on the subject... Are you going to tell your mother about your father being here and that you have been spending time in the forest? " I wanted to add myself in to the mix but I was losing courage especially as Clarke groaned and threw her arm up over her eyes. 

" Lex, I don't wanna think about all of that right now." She peeped at me from under her arm. " I know I have to deal with everything but not today okay? I'm so happy everytime I'm here and with you." She squeezed my hand with her other hand. " Let me just live in this moment for a while longer?" She had soft, pleading eyes.

" Of course, Clarke." I kissed her hand. " Whatever you need." 

She took her arm away from her face and turned to me. " Can we talk about something else?" 

How could I deny those beautiful blue eyes. My heart was starting to race again.

" We don't have to talk at all." I was grinning like an idiot as I started to climb on top of a laughing Clarke. I bit her lip gently and gave her my most seductive wink as I threw the bed furs over our heads. Another hour won't hurt.

* * *

* * *

**Trikru North Lakeland Hut Clearing**

" Clarke, stop being so nervous! He's gonna love you." My dad ruffled my hair up and I huffed, batting his hand away. I really need to get Lexa to braid my hair like hers. Between the aggressive wind and annoying fathers, my hair was having a rough time. No wonder everyone's hair is tied up here!

" I hope so. I just don't want him to think I'm anything like my mom." I glanced up at my dad, making sure I didn't say anything out of line. 

He shook his head with a tiny smile and squeezed me to his side. " You my dear, are one of a kind!" He moved in front of me and slowly made his way down the steep hill that led to a small number of huts that were close to an extremely large lake. The rocky waterfall that flowed down into the lake was so powerful, the ground was rumbling beneath my feet. I took a moment to take it all in before my dad whistled to get my attention. He was holding his hands out to help me down the steep hill. 

" Here we are kiddo. Ready to meet uncle Gustus?" My dad smiled and gave my hand a squeeze as I gave him a nervous nod.

I took a deep breath as he walked us into one of the larger huts. 

" Well, well.." A gruff, gravelly voice came from a small bed in the north corner of the hut. 

" I don't mean to scare you dear but there's a rather ugly man standing behind you." He coughed slightly and sat up further in his bed. 

I laughed and tilted my head back to look at my dad who was currently sticking his tongue out at his brother.

" You must be my beautiful niece Clarke." Gustus was holding his hand out, wanting me to come closer. I gave it a gentle squeeze as I took the chair at his bed side. 

" You must be Gustus, the more handsome brother of the Griffin boys." I grinned and Gustus barked out a rough laugh. 

" You've definitely got the Griffin charm my dear! It musta skipped Jake and gone straight to you." He winked at me and I laughed as my dad was grumbling to himself in the corner. 

" I want to know everything about you Clarke. We have so much to discuss! If you're lucky, I'll tell you about the time your dad got stuck in between some metal rails and needed the entire forest to get him back out! Jake, make yourself useful and get us something to drink." 

I spent the next couple of hours telling uncle Gus everything.

From what my life in Arkadia was like and how i missed my best friend Octavia. To my love of painting and baking and how well I was doing in my new school. We even spoke briefly about my mom. He was polite enough to ask how she was and hoped life was treating her well. We didn't go too deeply in to it though and stuck to lighter topics. It was lovely to hang out with him and I looked forward to doing it a lot more. Apparently his health was a lot better today, my dad said it was because he was excited to meet me. 

* * *

* * *

Lexa walked me back to my house later that afternoon and left me with cherry tasting kisses still lingering on my lips. I decided to change back into my regular clothes on the off chance my mom was at home. I think she'd pretty much freak out if she saw me in Trikru clothes. ( Even though my dad and uncle Gus, both agreed I suited them.) She still had no clue my dad was back or that I pretty much spent most of my time in the woods that he grew up in. 

I was keeping so much from her but the thought of actually sitting down and telling her everything was too scary to think about. 

She'd definitely ban me from going into the woods and that would take Lexa away from me and there was no way I'd let that happen. She'd probably try and keep me away from my dad and Gus too if she knew. She wouldn't risk my future by letting me associate with forest people. She'd probably do anything in her power to stop me from living a life I actually want. A big fancy career isn't everyone's goal in life. I wish she could see that.

I was sitting on my bed sketching myself in Trikru clothes when I heard my mom come back home. I shut my eyes for a moment and prepared myself for whatever the rest of my night held. I found myself doing that a lot these days. Whenever I walked through the door, I had to mentally prepare for whatever my mom was about to say or do. It was a stressful way to live. I rested my head against the wall behind me and took a deep breath, thinking about beautiful green eyes to calm myself down.

" Clarke honey, can you come down for a moment. " My moms raised voice went right through me and I shook my head a little before leaving the safety of my room. Here we go...

I gave her a small smile as I approached. She was in the middle of taking her coat off and quickly hung it up with an over excited expression on her face. This can't be good.

She came over and gave me a kiss on the head, squeezing my shoulders. " I have great news!" She was so excited she couldn't stand still. " I've been talking to a lot of important people lately. Myself and Marcus are quite the power couple!" She grinned proudly and I cringed all over.

" I've had a little word with those in charge and starting next week, you'll be helping out at the hospital after school! Isn't that fantastic! It's a really big opportunity sweetie, you'll get to see how everything works and how we do things, it'll give you a great head start for university and it'll surely open doors for you at the hospital someday!" She beamed taking out her work folders from her bag and placed them in a neat pile on the kitchen table. 

I stood there like an idiot. Frozen to the spot with my mouth hanging open. 

I suddenly saw my future slipping away. No more painting or making the world's greatest cupcakes. No more walking through the woods on my way home from school with Lexa....Lexa. No! This was not happening!!!

" No! Mom..what?! This is not what I want, why would you do this without asking me first?!" I was so angry I was almost crying with each word I spat out.

My mom sighed, closing her eyes. Not wanting to start an argument about it. " Clarke. Don't do this, it's good news just accept that this is happening and find a way to be happy about it." She shook her head. " Honestly Clarke, you can be so ungrateful at times. This is such a great opportunity for you. Get your head out of those silly doodles and actually make something of yourself. I never had someone handing me wonderful chances like this when I was your age." She looked over to me with the ' Don't test me' stare. " You will do this." 

The tears were flowing down my cheeks and I turned to the hallway to see my grandma standing there with the most apologetic expression on her face. She must of heard the whole thing and decided not to interrupt.

I wanted to storm out of the house and find Lexa or my dad but I didn't want to pile this on them and I knew me leaving would only push my mom to be even stricter about things and I couldn't take that so instead, I stormed up to my room and slammed the door like the angry teenager I was.

This. Was. Not. Going. To. Happen.

* * *

* * *

Luckily, my mom had already gone to work by the time I came down stairs the next morning. My grandma was gardening outside so I didn't have to deal with any conversation before school, I grabbed some fruit and threw my bag over my shoulder and left with a sigh. 

I was wearing a long coat over my clothes this morning. I could easily blame the winter weather if my mom or grandma asked but the real reason was because I had Trikru clothes on underneath. 

You might think I was wearing this to school as a ' screw you' to my mom and I kinda was to be honest but I'd also thought about it the moment I tried them on for the first time. I felt comfortable in Trikru clothes, it made me feel closer to my dad and like i was sharing his history. I was proud to be the daughter of a strong forest man. Plus the outfits always looked so cool on Niylah and Luna in school and I can't deny, I felt like a badass in this much leather! 

Speaking of Luna, as soon as I entered the school, I saw her looking shifty as she was walking in the opposite direction as all the other students. I was intrigued and almost followed her until I heard Ravens loudass calling from across the school. She was wolf whistling and howling like some of the sleazy jocks as my long coat fell open, revealing most of my outfit. My cheeks were burning and I happily flipped off anyone you dared make a sound. Raven got double.

The morning went by with only a few odd stares and quiet mumblings behind hands. I ignored it all and continued on to the lockers to put my books away before lunch. 

" Fuck!" Ontari spat out through laughter as she and two of her bitchy friends came over to back me into the lockers. " I mean, wow!" Ontari was applauding with a giant grin on her disgusting face. " Were you not getting enough attention Griffin? Gotta dress like a whore now?? You look ridiculous! " both of her friends were in hysterics. I knew I looked good but my confidence was slowly leaving me. I really didn't need this today. 

" We can't all come to school looking like drowned dogs, it wouldn't be fair to you bitches. You owned the look first!" I snapped back and got thrown hard in to the lockers.

" The fuck you say?!" Ontari's teeth were gritted as she pressed her arm into my throat. I was getting flashbacks to the last time I was in this position.

Suddenly Ontari's head was being smashed into the locker, making her drop her grip on me. I choked on the oxygen that was now freely entering my body as I took in what was happening.

Luna had a tight grip in Ontari's straggly, brown hair and had her face pressed up against the lockers.

" You got a problem with her clothes, town trash?!" Luna menacingly whispered into Ontari's ear. Her bitchy friends were suddenly quiet and trying their hardest not to look as terrified as they clearly felt.

" Get the fuck off me you psycho! " Ontari panted into the locker.

Luna growled threateningly like Lexa and shoved Ontari's face harder against the lockers, I'd only just noticed, Ontari's arm was pressed awkwardly up against her back. She was whimpering each time Luna added pressure to a sensitive part. 

" Okay! I'm sorry! Let me go." She was clearly in pain and unable to pretend any longer. 

Luna huffed and released her hold on the glaring brunette who was holding her own arm and trying to rub the pain out.

" Clarke is no longer of any interest to you. Don't look for her, don't talk about her and if any of you approach her again, it won't end well for you. Am I making myself clear?" Luna's death glare was enough to have all three of them silently agreeing with tiny nods as they backed away with dirty glares in my direction.

I was speechless. The last girl to have me pinned to a wall was now defending me from another who had me in the same position! 

" Luna...that was amazing thank- " 

Luna raised her hand to silence me. 

" It's fine Clarke. She was taking the piss out of Trikru, I'd never let that happen. " She rolled her eyes at my awkwardness. " Plus you're not so bad I suppose..." She half smiled. " Also, I don't want your dopey girlfriend bitchin at me for not helping you out." She smiled wider as my cheeks turned a deep red.

" Look after yourself, town girl." Luna gave me one last nod and started walking off.

I wanted to shout my thanks to her again but she was already so far away and clearly didn't feel comfortable being thanked. Luna was starting to grow on me a little more each time I saw her. Maybe one day we could be friends.

Raven came out of nowhere and bumped in to my side, her eyes never leaving Luna as she spoke. " What in the fresh fuck was that about?? And why are you both in hot 'mistress of pain' outfits??" She started looking around frantically, worried that she'd missed something. " and more importantly, where's mine??" She asked all accusing and slightly miffed. I rolled my eyes at her and threaded my arm in hers, pulling her outside for lunch. 

* * *

* * *

" ...in the woods... Like inside the woods? As in actual human people, living in the trees and rolling around in mud and being all 'Me Tarzan. You Jane!' Type of thing??" Raven was baffled and by the looks she was giving me, she thought I'd lost my mind. 

It was lunch break and we were sat, shoulder to shoulder on the cold pavement with our backs against the brick wall. Eating the sandwiches my grandma lovingly made the night before.

" Yes, Rey. Human people ...normal, wonderful people who just happen to live in huts that are scattered throughout the entire forest. Which by the way is fucking huge! " 

Raven was staring at her sandwich while trying to take it all in. " and they all dress like you and that hot ninja looking chick? 

I laughed with a mouthful of sandwich and gave her a nod. " Her names Luna, a few of the forest people go to school here. It's not hard to tell which." 

" I can't believe your dad's one of them and didn't tell you he was back." Raven glanced at me with a careful smile. " I can't believe you're having wild animal sex with one of them!" Raven annoyingly said the last part loudly out of shock and my face turned every shade of red there is. 

" Thanks for that you ass." I elbowed her in the side and she 'umphed.' 

" Sorry! It's just shocking...I'm in shock..." Her face was a picture and I tried to cover my smirk. She didn't deserve to see that she amused me. 

" You realise you are totally taking me in to the woods. I need to see it all for myself! I need to become one with nature...OH Shit! Fuck!" Raven dropped her sandwich in a panic and threw herself away from the wall. My instinct was to panic with her as I quickly got up and started patting myself down, looking for spiders. " What??! " is it on me??" 

" What? Sorry." Raven shook her head. "My shadow moved without me and it freaked me out." She looked hilariously spooked.

" Oh my god Rey! ...That was my shadow! " I wanted to laugh. I really did but my heart was still pounding in my throat. " You fucking terrified me you lunatic! " I huffed and pushed her away from me. Being Raven's friend meant always being on edge. It's a good job I was seeing Lexa soon. I needed the comfort and peace I could only get from being in her arms.

* * *

* * *

As the school bell went and everyone packed up their belongings to leave. My eyes caught sight of Luna again, heading towards the back of school, where I saw her looking shifty earlier. This time I was going to follow her. Yes I'm nosey I admit it!

She was heading towards an old storage closet, checking all around her to make sure she wasn't seen. I was sneakily hidden by the staircase. 

She opened the door and went inside, leaving it open a crack. I chose that moment to walk over and peep through the open space. Luna was crouched down messing with something. I tried to get a better look but my foot slipped and I grabbed the door, making it squeak which got her attention. Crap.

Luna glared at me for a moment then huffed and mumbled " Town girl." As she turned back to the object in her hand. I decided to walk in since I'd already been caught.

Luna hit the switch and unplugged her charger from the wall then waved her phone at me. " Trikru generally frown upon cell phones. Even my new agey parents are against them." She huffed out a small chuckle. "I charge it in this storage closet each morning and pick it up before I leave. Electrical sockets aren't really a thing in the woods." She grinned and I laughed. She had a good point.

" I keep it hidden. It's only really for emergencies... And because I'm a teenager who needs to be able to contact the outside world!" She placed the charger in to her bag and shoved the phone into the pocket of her ripped jeans. " Depending where you are in the forest, the signals either perfect or non existent."

" That makes sense." I gave a nod in understanding. " What are the chances I can get Lexa to use one?" I smiled already knowing the answer.

Luna snorted out a laugh. " non existent. That girl is old school. She'd be send messages by birds if she could get close enough without getting pecked to death." She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help picturing it. Lexa really was special. I was starting to get gooey inside so I changed the subject.

" Lexa usually waits for me in the woods and then walks me home. ...Don't suppose you want company on the way there? " I bit my lip nervously and shoved my thumbs in the tight pockets at the back of my trousers.

Luna tilted her head and looked me up and down. I could see the cogs working in her brain. She was deciding whether or not she could put up with me for that long. Finally she gave a nod.

" Gotta wait for Niylah first, though." Luna started walking to where I assume she was meeting Niylah and I followed along, trying not to look like a weirdo.

* * *

* * *

We had just made it to the entrance of the woods, the conversation was flowing easily as both Luna and Niylah made an effort to ask questions about Arkadia and what attractions the city held. I asked them what it was like growing up in the forest and how they felt going to Polis High instead of getting a forest education like Lexa. They both agreed Polis High was the right choice for them, their parents attended the same school, probably around the same time as my mom. They enjoyed living in both worlds, getting the best parts from both lifestyles. I admit I was envious. I think I would love a forest life with the option to explore and learn from the town and cities around. The thought entered my head more often than not these days.

" I'll never get tired of walking this trail." My eyes scanned over all the gorgeous scenery, wishing I brought my sketch pad with me. " You guys live in such a beautiful area." I took in a deep breath of fresh grass and frosted rain water. Birds happily chirping up above.

" It is really beautiful." Niylah agreed with a soft smile. " Just wait for summer to arrive. It's pure sunshine, the whole forest is alive with a warmth of happy faces and lots of fun games for the young ones." Niylah bounced, lost in happy memories.

" I can't wait. It sounds amazing. " my smile matched the size of Niylahs as Luna looked on all amused.

" Lexa's gonna pass out when she sees what you're wearing. " Luna gestured to my Trikru outfit with a flirty smirk.

"Oh wait. You're meeting Lexa?" Niylah stopped in her tracks and looked a tad concerned. I stopped walking and raised a curious eyebrow as Luna barked out a laugh.

" Oh that's right! She's still salty with you." Luna was bent over laughing her heart out while I waited patiently for an explanation.

Niylah could see my confusion and went to fill me in.

" It's silly really." She rolled her eyes as we all started walking again.

" It goes back to when we were younger. I think it was Lincoln's sixteenth birthday." She turned to Luna for confirmation who gave a nod in return.

" We were all around thirteen I guess and the adults had left us to it, so we decided to play spin the bottle." Niylah was blushing from the memory. "It was kinda common knowledge that Lexa had a giant crush on Lincoln's younger sister Costia. She'd melt into a dopey puddle anytime Costia was near. It was so sweet to watch." It was ridiculous the amount of jealous feelings that were rumbling in my stomach. She was thirteen! She didn't even know me then and I was annoyingly boy crazy at the time.

" It was just a first crush." Niylah could sense my discomfort. " It doesn't even begin to compare to the loved up heart eyes she throws your way." I felt better instantly and thanked her with a smile. " You're all she talks about Clarke" Luna chipped in and my heart started to settle back down.

" Anyway, the bottle landed on Costia and she was told to kiss the person she had the biggest crush on." 

" Lexa looked so hopeful." Luna threw in again while trying to keep her laughter in and Niylah and I glared at her. I sensed where this was going and my heart broke for Lexa.

" I was sat next to Lexa and Costia was crawling over to us. " Niylah looked guilty. " She then climbed into my lap and kissed me while everyone whistled...apart from Lexa." Luna's laughter broke out and Niylah shoved her.

" We kinda dated for a little while after that and basically, Lexa's given me the death glare ever since." Niylah looked at me apologetically. " She's gonna flip when she sees you walking with me." Both of them agreed with matching nods to each other.

I wanted to hold Lexa to me and cover her adorable ears in kisses. Who in the right mind chooses someone else over Lexa?? Her kisses were to die for! I couldn't wait to see her.

I shook my head. " I'm sure she won't even think anything of it. Plus Luna's here too. She'll just be glad I'm making new friends. " I smiled and Niylah hoped for the best. If Lexa did feel jealous or self conscious, I knew I'd be able to get rid of it easily in private. I'd never do or say anything that would embarrass her in front of others.

I guess we were about to find out. 

Lexa was leaning against a tree a little further up the trail. She was holding a long, thick fur in her hands that she'd started bringing with her on our walks home because she knew I got chilly easily. My heart was melting at the sight. Seeing Lexa waiting for me, always filled me with excited nerves. I just knew I'd never stop feeling that way.

The moment our eyes met, Lexa smiled and stood properly. She wiped the dirt from her clothes and moved closer to the trail path. I could see her smile falter when Niylah came in to view but she quickly replaced it with a smaller one as her hands went behind her back. She was clearly getting ready to fake her true feelings for the next few moments and I decided to go with it. 

As soon as we reached her I threw my arms around her neck and moaned dramatically. " Finaaally! I've been needing this all day. " I buried my face in her neck for a moment and breathed her in as her arms came around me protectively. 

Lexa smiled warmly at me as I looked up at her with my own heart eyes. " Hello to you too, Clarke. " she grinned and met me half way in a soft kiss that finished far too quickly for my liking.

Lexa looked both girls in the eye and gave them a nod in greeting. " Luna... Niylah. It's nice to see you all together." Lexa looked as calm as anything but I was pressed up against her racing heart and her grip on my waist was tightening. I'm not ashamed to admit it was turning me on greatly!

" Had to make sure townie got here in one piece. " Luna quipped.

Lexa gave a tight smile. " I appreciate that." She then took my hand in hers and gave me a gentle look with her soft Lexa eyes. " Ready to get going, love?" The thick fur was wrapped around my shoulders and I started to snuggle into it giving her a sweet smile and nod in response.

" Thanks for making sure I arrived safely girls." 

Both girls smiled and Niylah gave a little wave as she started to walk towards the trees.

" What?! Not gonna hug us goodbye, Griffin?? " Luna was a pain in the ass and clearly enjoyed winding Lexa up. I rolled my eyes and Niylah yanked on Luna's sleeve, making her stumble slightly, still with an amused expression on her face. Niylah mouthed an apologetic 'sorry' as she pulled Luna in to the overgrown grass.

Lexa was staring in to the distance, trying to act unaffected but her flaring nostrils and heavy breathing was fooling no one.

Luna was going to be my forest version of Raven... I could already see it happening. I sighed to the gods above. Perfect.

* * *

* * *

Lexa was adorable. She made sure to ask how school was and how family life was going. ( I kept the Ontari thing to myself and I'd talk to her about my mom's plans for me on another day. I just wanted to pretend everything was perfect for awhile because with Lexa, it was.) She told me how her forest lessons were going and how the young ones were doing in their reading class. She pretty much asked me everything apart from the one subject she was desperate to ask about. I could see it in her eyes, her confidence was breaking a little and with each question she was looking more unsure of herself. It was so cute to watch but I wasn't going to say anything until she finally let it out.

Lexa was doing so well. We'd made it all the way to the end of the trail, I really thought she'd make it but suddenly something burst inside her and she randomly let out " Niylah's a nice girl. Right? I mean she seems nice..do..do you think so?" The look she was giving me was a mix of panic and fake casualness. I wanted to laugh it was beyond adorable but instead, I grabbed her immediately and kissed the worry right off her ridiculous, gorgeous face. I didn't stop until she knew she never had to worry about that ever again.

* * *

* * *

The house was really warm as soon as I got in. My grandma must of turned up the heating before she went out. She hated the cold as much as I did. 

I took my long coat off while half dancing to a cheesy love song that was playing in my head. My mind was too far gone thinking about Lexa to realise my mom's car was in the driveway. If only Lexa's green eyes and gorgeous lips weren't the screensaver in my brain, I might of noticed I wasn't alone.

" CLARKE. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?! " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all doing okay! 
> 
> You are not alone 💖 we are all in this together 💖 
> 
> If you suffer from anxiety like myself. It's super important to talk to someone you feel comfortable with :) of if you need a stranger, I have pretty awesome ears! ( not Lexa awesome, but awesome!) Stay home 💖


	9. Only Some Mothers Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets worse. Texts from an adorable Lexa. Grandma is a legend. Clexa cuteness and other stuff!

* * *

* * *

I almost died right there on the spot. My heart was pounding in my ears and my throat was tightening, the panic was making me forget how to swallow as I stood there like a rabbit caught in headlights.

My mom was stood there staring at me. She looked so disappointed and scared at the same time. The instant fear that I'd take after my dad and want a simple, peaceful life inside the forest instead of all the plans she had in place for me. Her future doctor daughter was slipping away from her and the panic was rising inside, with that came anger and frustration.

"Clarke." Her teeth were gritted as she tried to keep her voice steady and calm. " Why are you wearing that?...please tell me you didn't go to school dressed like that." She looked slightly defeated as she sighed.

I honestly didn't know how to answer her. My mind was blanking out of nerves. " I...erm.." My mouth opened and closed a few times. The longer I looked at her, the more panicked I got. I paused for what felt like hours, I couldn't come out with anything that wouldn't make her mad so I just told her a half truth. 

" I made some friends in school...they have been really kind to me. Looked out for me." I chanced a glance at her before looking at my feet. " They grew up in the forest over there. " I gestured with my hand without looking up. " It started to rain the other day and my clothes got wet so they let me borrow some.." ( what? Like you don't lie to your parents??) " I guess I thought it'd be a nice gesture to wear it to school. So they know I'm cool with it." I shrugged. My eyes darting all over the place.

My mom looked like she half believed me. Her shoulders relaxed a little and she was no longer burning me with her eyes. " I see. Well.." She was now lost in what to say next. " Please go and change out of those clothes and return them to your...friend tomorrow. " She found it hard to get the word 'friend' out of her mouth. Her daughter... friends with the forest people tsk! ...wait till she finds out I'm dating one too! 

I gave her a polite nod and started to make my way upstairs. Every part of me was trembling and I tripped on every other step. 

_Abby Griffin waited till her daughter was no longer in sight and then choked on the tears that threatened to fall out. She collapsed in to a chair at the dinner table and screwed her eyes up tightly to hold the tears in. " Not this. Not now." She sighed as she spoke to no one. Her daughter... The beautiful, determined, strong young woman that could be anything, do anything was starting to head down the wrong path. Abby shook her head and smacked her fist down hard on the table. No...this was not going to happen. Clarke's future won't be ruined. Things had to change now before they went too far._

* * *

* * *

I hadn't dared leave my room since I left to change in to regular clothes. I threw on an old 'Arkadia Tigers' sweater with my favourite 'lounge around the house' sweatpants. I didn't need to look fancy, anything would do as long as it wasn't Trikru. 

I was laying on my bed with a big notepad of paper in my hands. Lexa's fairy tale book was resting next to me, opened a few pages in. I was currently sketching a beautiful picture that was centered on that page, a Trikru version of prince charming, holding the hand of a Trikru princess who was wearing a gorgeous dress made from delicate leaves and vines. I of course mixed it up a little and made the handsome prince disappear. Instead I drew Lexa wearing prince charming's Trikru robes and made myself her forest princess. 

I used any excuse to sketch Lexa, spending hours at a time drawing her gorgeous face kept me calm and that's exactly what I needed right now. I can't believe I allowed myself to get caught like that! She's never home! Why are the gods against me. I huffed and sighed, throwing my head back on to my pillow. I clutched Lexa's book tightly in my arms and closed my eyes. Maybe I'll dream of prince-ss Lexa saving me from the evil witch!

* * *

* * *

Lexa was busy training with the young ones so I decided to stay late at school and work on some art projects. I couldn't remember what days my mom was working late and I wanted to avoid her as much as possible. She was glaring at me all through breakfast and gave one word answers when my grandma tried to make polite conversation. She was acting like a child. I have no idea why she's so respected in this little town! 

My phone beeped.

**From: Luna ( 17:13 )**

**Hey town girl, what's up?**

**( I don't really care.)**

**Your gf awkwardly made me send it.**

**She found my phone & said she'd tell on me.**

**So I offered you up to save myself.**

I shook my head and chuckled, holding my phone to my chest tightly as I melted inside. Just when I thought she couldn't get any cuter.

**To: Luna ( 17:15 )**

**Hey gorgeous!**

**That's to Lex, by the way!**

**Almost done with my art project so I'll be heading home soon!**

**Wish I was seeing you 😞**

I started packing up my art supplies and rolled my eyes at myself as I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window. There was a very large navy line down my chin. I looked like I had a soul patch. I tilted my head in thought...yep. I'd be a hot dude!

**From: Luna ( 17: 23 )**

**Hi Clarke.**

I smiled and waited a few more minutes until I realised that was it and laughed. I also laughed harder as I noticed it took Lexa eight whole minutes to type it. I guess it takes a lot of practice to get familiar with technology. I was starting to respond when another text came through.

**From: Luna ( 17: 31 )**

**I wish I could see you too.**

**☺🙈👀👻👾👽👣💞✋**

I barked out another laugh at the emojis. I couldn't stop picturing Lexa lost in confusion by all the random buttons and then innocently stumbling across a page of tiny images and then choosing her favourite with her tongue peeking out in concentration. I really needed to see her but the idea of explaining 'Face Time' to her would stress both of us out so this would have to do for now! 

**To: Luna ( 17:34 )**

**Look at you texting!**

**I'm so proud baby 😍**

**I hope the young ones aren't giving you too much trouble.**

**I miss you 💘**

**From: Luna ( 17:54 )**

**I have a bow and arrow.**

**Remind me to show you.**

**💘💘💘💘💘💘💘**

**Aden caught a lizard and threw it at Anya.**

**They both screamed like little girls.**

**I miss you too. 🙊😻😘😍**

**Luna said I should send an eggplant picture.**

**She's laughing so I won't do it.**

**💋💞💖**

I was laughing so loud I got funny glances from students that were still hanging around. My poor innocent Lex being corrupted by a naughty Luna!

**To: Luna (17:58 )**

**Good call baby 😉**

**I bet Anya wasn't impressed!**

**Aden should fear for his safety.**

**I have to go home now but I need to see you.**

**Free in a couple of hours?**

I was weak. I needed to see her, all this texting was just reminding me of how adorable she is. A few night time kisses under the stars... Just what the doctor ordered! Eurgh, doctor... Never mind.

**From: Luna ( 18: 08 )**

**I'll be waiting. 💗**

* * *

* * *

I could hear my mom talking on the phone in the kitchen as I opened the front door. Great...I guess she's not at work tonight. I huffed quietly and made my way to my room as quickly as I could. I didn't want her to notice me and start ranting again.

I sighed as I opened the door, throwing my bag against the wall as I turned the light on. What the?

Something was different. I paused and waited for my brain to kick in.

" Oh no..." I puffed out in a breath. 

The walls that once held tons of sketches and doodles of my friends, were now clean...they were gone...they were all gone!

" No!" I went around in a circle as I scanned each wall. Nothing was left apart from a few framed photos of vacation trips with my dad and ...her!

My stomach dropped as I noticed my bed was clear and neatly made. I'd left it in a mess this morning with Trikru sketches and...

"Oh God no!!" Lexa's book! Where was it?!! 

I nearly threw up as the nerves took over. I was frantically searching in draws and on top of my desk. I looked through each book pile around four times in hopes that I just missed it. God, it was no where...

I was shaking, my legs felt like jelly. I'd never experienced this amount of rage before. I was ready to explode!

I threw the door open and stormed downstairs. I fucking wanted her to hear me now!!

She was off the phone and sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

" Where the hell is it?!" I pushed threw my gritted teeth. My hands were in tight fists,nails digging into my palms.

My mother sighed. She sighed...like I was about to cause her unnecessary bother.... Sorry is my reaction to your psychotic breakdown not pleasing to you?!

" Don't use that tone with me Clarke. It was for your own good." She tapped her fingers on her coffee mug.

" My own good?? You took my drawings!! I poured my heart and soul into each and every one of them and you tore them down like it was nothing!" I swung my hand over her desk and watched her neatly piled worksheets fly everywhere.

"Clarke!" My mom stood in anger.

" They were my drawings. My memories!" I shook my head with tears in my eyes. " You don't get it...I put so much of myself in to them. They were a part of me and you never understood... You still don't! " I shoved my sleeves into my eyes to dry them.

" You spend all your time in your room drawing pictures instead of doing something useful with your time! You're right Clarke, I don't understand. You could be anything you want and yet you choose to do something that most children grow out of before their teens..." She sighed in annoyance.

" You're not focused. Wasting your time on nonsense and hanging around with ridiculously poor choices. " she rolled her eyes and lifted her coffee mug to warm her hands. " Only wild, feral things live in the woods Clarke. It's no place for people like us." She blew the steam from her mug and began to drink.

" People like us??" I huffed out a laugh. " In what world are we the same?! You're so focused on what people think of you and your need to be better than everyone. You have no time for me except for when you're planning my life or telling me how to behave. You've never once accepted or acknowledged that I'm actually damn good at what I do. I love art, I love that I can express myself that way and make others feel things when they see it because they are seeing a part of me. A part you discard so easily." My stomach was in knots, each word that came out was physically hurting but it had to come out. 

" Please, just tell me what you did with them? That book was so important and it wasn't mine. " I was emotionally exhausted. I moved my weight against the wall incase I crumbled.

" That book." Those words caught my mom's attention as she slammed her coffee mug down on the table. " That book. Those stories. " she shook her head. " They have no place here. This is your world Clarke. We don't live in a fantasy land where you can spend all day playing in forests and making nothing of yourself. " she mumbled the last part. I know she was taking a shot at my dad and uncle and it made my fists tighten as I glared at her. 

" I didn't bring you in to this world so you could make a joke of me." 

I snapped.

" WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IT!!' I shoved the table with my dirty boot at full force, sending the rest of her coffee splattering all over the place, including her lap.

She gasped and jolted up as the hot liquid soaked through her trousers. " You stupid girl!!" She grabbed a towel and started to pat herself down. " It's all gone okay?! I threw them out. Now you won't get distracted and can focus on your damn future! " 

" What?..no!..." The tears came back as I turned to run to the garbage cans. Hopefully Lexa's book can still be cleaned and patched up. It has to be okay!

" Clarke. The garbage was collected this morning. Everything's gone." My mom shouted to me from the kitchen as I pathetically searched empty trashcans hoping something would magically appear. " No!" I kicked the trashcan, sending it rattling down the stone path before collapsing in a teary lump on the ground. It's gone...Lexa's treasured book...the one that her dad read to her...she trusted me to keep it safe. I started to punch the pavement below me as hard as I could, my knuckles were bleeding into the stones but I didn't care. I couldn't feel it, I couldn't feel anything.

I could hear the sound of a gate opening and closing. I knew without looking it was my grandma. The gate led to her private wooden cabin that was a little further up the garden. It was her personal area that she used to read and spend time doing her grandma things without being disturbed by anyone. It was her space and she spent a lot of time in there.

She was walking over to me and stopped a couple of feet away. I didn't bother looking up at her. I wasn't in the mood to listen to why I had to be forgiving and that I'd only ever have one mother and I should be grateful for the time spent together...I loved my grandma but sometimes her well-meaning advice was hard to take.

I was still a crumpled mess on the ground when an equally crumpled piece of paper was placed into my lap. It took a second for my brain to kick in as my eyes wandered over the charcoal lines and shades of pencil areas.... It was Octavia. I knew this drawing. It's place was behind the large lamp in my bedroom, next to my nightstand. I drew it the day we arrived in Polis. I missed her so much.

I looked up at my grandma in shock, my mouth hanging open as tear stains tracked down my red cheeks. " Did I do well??" My grandma was bouncy on her feet, looking at me hopeful. I then glanced down to her hands as she was holding a large stack of drawings with a tatty covered book in between the sheets. LEXA'S BOOK! 

" Oh God grandma! " I was on my feet in seconds as I threw my arms around her tightly. I started crying again but this time, tears of joy and holy fuck relief!!! 

She tried her best to squeeze me and hold everything at the same time and I laughed into her shoulder. " You are my favourite person in the whole entire world, do you know that??!" I mumbled into her cardigan.

" As I should be." She nodded and I laughed again, refusing to let her go.

We agreed it was for the best that my artwork and Lexa's book stayed hidden in her cabin for awhile. My mom wouldn't go looking in there because she already thought she'd got rid of everything. She clearly didn't realise how epic her mother was! 

* * *

* * *

After everything that had happened, I was now late meeting Lexa. She was currently sat on a bench, carving something into the seat with an adorable, ( sexy. Very sexy.) expression of concentration on her face. I tried my best to sneak up on her.

" Hello Clarke." Lexa didn't turn around yet I could see a hint of a smirk on her face as she continued to carve into the wood. 

" I'll surprise you one day." I mumbled in a huff.

" Not in those shoes you won't. I heard you from a couple of miles away." She grinned as she made a swooping motion with her hand as she was carving. I had to see what she was doing. I placed my hand on her back and kissed the top of her head as I peeked over.

**~ Clarke Janae Griffin walked in to the woods. ~**

**~ 04/11/2019 ~**

There I was turning in to a puddle of mush again. " Baby, that's so sweet. I love it!" I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her in to a slow, deep kiss that left us both with a dopey grin on our faces. I ran my finger tips over the carving and traced each letter, my heart was filling with love.

" I like it when you call me that." Lexa's voice was so soft, I barely heard it. 

I looked over to her with loving eyes and a warm, knowing smile. " Baby... I think you should kiss me again." 

Lexa's grin was a beautiful sight to see. 

In one quick pounce, I was flat on my back on top of the wooden bench. Somehow Lexa's arm managed to make it's way under my head before it could smack into the wooden seat and she was looking down at me with beautiful green eyes, her body pressed tightly against mine. Her warm breath against my face was so calming, I felt safe and at peace and I just wanted this moment forever. We spent the next hour lost in heated kisses and teasing touches. I was so in love with this girl.

* * *

* * *

_Abby had finally put her paperwork back in order and was now making a fresh cup of coffee. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the sound of the washing machine filled the kitchen. Unfortunately, not loud enough to drown out the thoughts in her busy mind._

_Her mother walked through the back door and made herself known by placing her gardening tools back in their rightful corner unnecessarily loudly. Abby let out an annoyed sigh. " Clearly you have something to say. Just say it."_

_Abby's tone earned her a frown from her mother who walked through the kitchen and took a seat at the table. " I think you and I need to have a little talk, my dear." Abby prepared herself for the lecture that was on it's way, judging by her mother's no-nonsense tone and took her cup of coffee to the table. " Okay. Begin."_

* * *

* * *

_A beautifully carved arrow flew through the forest, gliding between branches and skillfully soaring through the tiniest gaps in the leaves, hitting its target in a thick tree miles away deep in the forest._

" Okay, my turn!" Clarke bounced in excitement, trying to grab the bow from my hands.

I laughed and shook my head, moving the bow out of reach. " I think not. " I placed the rest of my arrows and bow down on the bench and wrapped my arms around the pouting goddess in front of me. " It takes years of practice and it's night time. Don't want you shooting Anya in the ass by mistake. " I grinned and leaned in for a kiss. 

" I guess you're right, she already has a stick up her ass. She doesn't need another. " the kiss got ruined by laughter from both of us. 

Clarke had told me what had happened with her mother. I had her wrapped in my arms as we sat by my waterfall. My chin was resting on her shoulder and I was slowly rubbing, soothing circles against her stomach as she told me all about her mother wanting her to work at the hospital after school. How she caught her daughter wearing Trikru clothes and retaliated by throwing away all of Clarke's drawings and even my book. I tried to cover my worry at that and just held Clarke tighter. She told me her grandmother had saved everything and I instantly perked, her grandmother always sounded like such a wonderful lady from the stories Clarke told about her. I hope to meet her one day.

I tried to take Clarke's mind off everything by showing her the arrows and bow that I made. She mentioned once that she loved the wooden bird statues in my hut and the horse bench out side and after my ears stopped burning up, I figured she'd like these too! Each arrow had my name carved in to the shaft with Trikru symbols near the arrowhead and the bows riser was carved into the shape of a powerful wolf. I loved carving things out of wood, it was a great passion of mine. 

Clarke had asked to stay with me tonight. I could tell by the hurt in her eyes that she needed comfort and safety and I was happy to provide her with as much solace as she needed. I'd do anything for Clarke. Always.

We walked hand in hand through the quiet forest, guided by the warm glow from the hanging lanterns and the bright stars above. Clarke's smile came back the moment my hut came in to view. It looked like all the tension and stress of the night had melted away and her body was now relaxed and at peace. Her eyes were so bright in the moonlight and our clothes were on the floor before the door had chance to close. Tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

* * *

_Lexa was so wrapped up in Clarke. If her brain was working properly and hadn't of been so filled with lust, she would of noticed that the bench that held her beloved bow and arrows was now sitting completely empty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! O.O 
> 
> Clarke Janae Griffin ... A little shout out to her character in Neighbours 😀 
> 
> It's half 2 in the morning and I'm slightly loopy but I wanted to get this out. O.o 
> 
> Stay safe everyone 💗 
> 
> 💖 Good night! 💖


	10. If You Go Down In The Woods Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby talks it out with her mother. Clarke gets creative. Indra makes an offer. Anya is...Anya. Things happen in the forest.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is some violence near the bottom of the chapter... It's not too graphic but just in case. Here's your warning. :)

* * *

* * *

_Last night._

Abby sat across from her mother at the kitchen table, she knew she was about to be lectured and the idea of it was ridiculous. Abby was a grown woman with a respected career and peoples lives in her hands daily. What could her own mother possibly teach her! 

" You're going to lose Clarke. Do you realise that? She's already distancing herself from you. I see her checking to make sure you've left before she comes down for breakfast in the morning and she goes straight to her room once she's home from school." She shook her head and sighed.

" She's your daughter. I know she was always closer to Jake but she's a part of you too, dear. You need to stop pushing her in directions she's not interested in and actually hear her! Did you even look at the drawings before you threw them out?? Clarke is incredibly talented, sweetheart. I really believe she could make a wonderful artist." She looked at her daughter with sincere eyes.

Abby took a long breath in. She was staring off in to the distance but she was taking in every word. The thought of losing Clarke really did terrify her. She was her baby girl and even though Clarke was closer to her father, they did share a bond. A bond that was crumbling more and more with each year. Abby was working more and when she was at home, she was exhausted or trying to make a relationship with Marcus. She got swept up in the lifestyle that came with being a doctor that everyone wanted to hire and whose patients adored. She felt important and powerful and having a successful daughter, following in her footsteps would just be the cherry on top. 

But...

Her daughter wasn't happy. 

But maybe if she was just open to the idea of becoming a doctor...

Maybe if she really tried, she'd see how wonderful it could be!

But Clarke really wasn't one for blood... She almost passes out everytime she needs an injection.

" I do want my daughter to be happy. " Abby spoke after a few moments of thought and looked over at her mother honestly. 

" I know you do, dear. " she reached over and took her daughter's hand.

* * *

* * *

**Trikru Forest**

Clarke had woken early. The constant shuffling around in bed had told me she was restless and as I watched her resting next to me, tracing the outlines of the trees outside with her finger tip, I knew she was dying to paint her surroundings....I just didn't figure she actually wanted to 'paint' her surroundings...

" Clarke. Please be careful up there." My head was tilted back and my arm was flung over my eyes, blocking out the blinding sunshine as I stood next to the ladder that Clarke was currently using. The forest was lacking in art supplies so Clarke was using the dye from various plants, fruits and a mixture of earth and clay to create her beautiful artwork over the tree trunks with her wonderfully, talented fingers. She was already on to her second tree, her hands were multicoloured and I tried to hide my grin each time she forgot how dirty her fingers were and casually kept swiping the stray hairs away from her face. Clarke Griffin, my beautiful rainbow panda.

" I got this babe. Stop worrying. " Clarke smiled down at me. She wasn't high enough that her fear of heights would kick in but high enough that she'd really hurt herself if she...

" Oh shit!" Clarke's foot slipped off the ladder causing her to drop slightly, luckily her reflexes kicked in before she fell and she was able to steady herself by clinging to the ladder bars tightly. 

" Your fault. You distracted me." Clarke peeked down at me and gave me a heart melting smile when she saw I was half way up the ladder, ready to catch her. 

I rolled my eyes. " Maybe you should join the young ones in balancing class. " I decided to stay at the bottom of the ladder to keep it steady. I kept checking on Clarke to make sure she was safe up there...it had nothing to do with the mind blowing view I was getting of her magnificent ass... If my eyes lingered it was nobody's business but mine.

After the fifth time Clarke caught me staring, she chuckled quietly and raised her eyebrow at me. " Didn't you get a good enough look last night? " 

My ears started to heat up. Busted.

Clarke really threw off my stealthy skills. One look at her and the rest of me forgets how to function properly. I was a goner! 

I was just about to fire back with what I'm sure would of been a fantastic one liner when I heard footsteps approaching. 

" Someone's been hard at work I see." The corners of Indra's lips curled up slightly. Leaving the tiniest smile known to man. Anya was a few steps behind Indra and was looking up at the colourful trees in bafflement. I knew Anya better than anyone, she was impressed at Clarke's creativity. The way her eyes scanned every last detail and then went back to the start to see it all a second time. " Is there some sort of weird animal in the forest that likes to vomit on trees?" Anya deadpanned. She'd never admit it obviously.

Indra gave Anya a frown in warning to behave.

" It's all natural stuff. One good storm and it'll all wash away. No trees are being harmed. Clarke assured Indra with a nod from her place on the ladder.

" Your work is rather beautiful Clarke." Indra stood close to the first tree and studied the image of a starry night sky over the snowy mountains that was lovingly created by Clarke only an hour ago. " It's a shame that it will wash off so easily." Clarke was beaming at the compliment and a big goofy grin took over my loved up face that received an eye roll and an elbow to my ribs from Anya. She really should remove that stick from her ass, she'd be so much more comfortable! 

" That's so kind of you! Thank you Indra." Clarke smiled politely as she tried to stop the urge to wipe her dirty hands all over her jeans. 

" Perhaps if you have the time, you'd consider teaching the young ones your impressive skill? I know for a fact they'd love to spend an hour or two creating art with you and putting their brilliant imaginations to good use."

Clarke was blown away by the offer and almost couldn't find her voice. 

" Oh wow...I mean, yeah...that ...that would be great! Better than great..I mean sure, of course..." Clarke panic rambled and looked at my amused face. She rolled her eyes at herself (and me.) Then cleared her throat and took a deep breath. " Thank you Indra. I would be honoured." Clarke smiled at Indra and hoped her chances of teaching were still an option. 

Indra gave both Clarke and I a nod of approval. " Wonderful. I shall contact you in a few days time and we will discuss it properly. Thank you Miss Griffin. " Indra started to walk away, leaving Anya behind who was currently studying the paintings harder. 

As soon as Indra was out of view, Clarke squeaked and half threw herself off the ladder and into my (luckily for her!) waiting arms. " Oh my god Lex!" she was bouncing up and down as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I tried not to stare at the hypnotising chest that was moving up and down in front of my face but...come on?? Like my eyes would be anywhere else right now! Clarke quickly caught on and flicked my nose making me sniff and her chuckle. She moved closer to my ear and whispered. " like what you see?" I whimpered as she took my earlobe between her teeth. 

Anya spoke, startling us both. " I wish my ears weren't trained to hear so well. You both are disgusting." She stopped looking at the beautiful trees and turned in our direction. " Maybe disinfect yourselves before breakfast." Anya gave Clarke a death stare before walking away. 

Clarke awkwardly swallowed and I carefully placed her back on the ground. " She really doesn't like me, does she?" Her brow raised in question as she started to tidy up. "Anya doesn't like anybody. Try not to take it personally. She doesn't even like me most of the time." I grinned and placed a soft kiss on Clarke's shoulder. 

" How could anyone not like you??" Clarke grabbed me and wrapped her paint stained arms around my neck. " I know. It's a mystery. " I moved closer and gently nosed Clarke's nose. She started to laugh and I went cross-eyed as I tried to see what Clarke was rubbing off my nose with the bottom of her shirt. There was now a very visible green stain on the shirt and we both smiled. " Guess we really should clean up before breakfast! "

* * *

* * *

Indra had contacted me a couple of days later through Niylah. She knew we attended the same school and probably found Niylah a lot more approachable than the moody ball of sarcasm that was Luna. She wanted me to go and introduce myself to the young ones and maybe give them a quick lesson on the basics of drawing. I was so nervous, I wanted to make a good impression so I made a big batch of chocolate, peanut butter fudge brownies the night before. I had the house to myself luckily. My mom had been working late ever since our fight and I was in no mood to deal with her. Just thinking about it made my heart race. I guess I wasn't going to be over it any time soon!

I decided to wear Trikru clothes. It seemed like the right option...I figured the younger ones would probably feel more comfortable if I was dressed like them. Maybe they'd pay more attention also. I didn't want them to think a town person was messing with their way of living. It was their home, I should adapt for them.

I had my large plate of brownies in my hands and a few packets of pencils in my coat pockets. My heart started to flutter as Lexa came in to view. A beautiful smile took over her face as she saw me coming. I hope it was for me and not the tasty treats in my hands.

" Hello, love." Lexa's voice was soothing to the ears. 

Her eyes never leaving the plate in my hands.

It was the tasty treats. Knew it.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked as her mouth began to water. " You know, you used to look at me like that...where did the passion go??" Lexa grabbed my waist as I turned away from her, the warmth from her breath on my neck, sending shivers down my body. " Right here my love." I let out an involuntary moan as she nosed along the back of my neck, leaving a soft kiss against my jawline. " It never goes away." I melted in to her and turned my head slightly to catch her lips. 

" If you two are done with the sickening love stuff, Indra is waiting." Anya was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and a "kill me now' expression.

" Sorry Anya." I pulled out of Lexa's embrace and made my way over to her, trying to keep my nerves hidden behind politeness. " Would you like a chocolate peanut butter fudge brownie?? I made them for the young ones but I'm sure they won't mind if a few go missing." I pulled the plastic wrap up and smiled hopefully.

Anya looked awfully uncomfortable like she was trying to work out what nasty trick was about to be played on her. Clearly she wasn't used to people being genuinely nice to her unless it was to play a prank. Kind of sad really.

"She's not trying to poison you. Just try one." Lexa rolled her eyes and huffed at Anya who was glaring right back. 

Anya looked at me and I wanted to run and hide. I managed to keep my cool though and moved the plate closer to her. It took a few moments but eventually Anya took a brownie and after a sniff of distrust, she took a bite. 

I watched her carefully as she chewed slowly on the chocolate brownie. She was trying her hardest to hide the fact she liked it but the moment she bit into the chewy treat, I could tell she was in heaven. ( What?? I can be proud of my baking!) 

" Pretty incredible. Right Anya?" Lexa looked so proud of me. I just wanted to kiss her all over again.

" It's the chunks of fudge that make them chewy." I blushed and smiled at Lexa. "Some people prefer their brownies to be more soft and cakey but I think chewy is way better." Lexa kissed my cheek and I grinned happily.

We both looked at Anya as she finished her brownie. 

" I've had worse." Anya smirked a little as she licked the chocolate off her lips and fingers.

By the glare on Lexa's face, she was imagining all sorts of nasty endings for Anya in her head.

I just laughed and squeezed Lexa's hand. Anya decided to ignore the both of us and started to walk in the direction of today's teaching area. My hand stayed safely inside Lexa's while I held the brownies in my other hand. We followed closely behind a grouchy Anya. 

" Um..Clarke. Do you...could I have..." Lexa stuttered awkwardly on her words.

" A kiss? Sure." I quickly pecked her lips and smirked. I knew what she was really after. 

" Thank ..thank you. That was great but, could I possibly have a brownie to try, too?" Lexa looked so adorable. She was so shy and nervous sometimes, especially when it came to asking for things.

" Well I mean...they are reaaaally for the young ones...and I wanted to get Anya to like me. You already like me sooo..." I shot her an apologetic smile.

Lexa tried to hide her disappointment and just nodded her head. I couldn't bear it any longer.

" I guess if you walk me home later like you always do, I'll be able to give you the container full of brownies that I have stashed away especially for you." I winked and kissed her jaw. Lexa's eyes went wide and she quickly pulled me close and planted some wet kisses on my lips. 

" You tease me way too much." Lexa mumbled and pretended to scowl at me. 

" You make it too easy babe." I broke the corner off a brownie and held it out to Lexa's eager lips.

Anya had slowed down and I finally looked ahead as the clearing opened up to a group of about thirty children of all ages, standing around talking to each other or sitting on the long log benches that ran across the whole area. Indra was out in front talking to Aden and handing him a large pile of paper to hand out to the rest of the group. Lexa and I started to walk over. My hand tightened around Lexa's as a wave of nerves suddenly took over. I could do this! ...right?

" Ah, right on time Miss Griffin. " Indra turned with a slight smile and held out her hand.

" Please, it's just Clarke. Thank you for this opportunity Indra." I took Indra's hand. 

" Child. It is I who should be thanking you. The young ones have been looking forward to this. It was all I could do to calm them down this morning. " we both looked over to the children who were eagerly waiting for the class to begin. I was so nervous but seeing their excited faces was making me excited to teach.

" Let me take this off you." Lexa took the baked goods from my hands and pecked my cheek. " That is very thoughtful of you Clarke I'm sure the class will love them." Indra was warming to me and I was beaming! 

I turned to Lexa who was taking the plate over to a table close by. " I've counted those." I raised my brow in warning even though I couldn't stop the smirk and Lexa tried to look as innocent as possible as the tips of her ears went red.

* * *

* * *

The class was twenty minutes in and my nerves were completely gone. The young ones were so well behaved and so polite and kind as they asked questions and wanted me to look over their pencil drawings. Their task was very simple. Look at the adorable creature at the front of the class. ( It was Lexa...of course it was Lexa.) and draw her however you see her.

Lexa was keeping the class entertained with her many superhero poses. I was melting at how comfortable and relaxed she was around the young ones. It was so easy to see how much love there was between them all. One big family. The drawings varied from seeing Lexa as a big scribble of circles and wavy lines to seeing her as a superhero stick figure in a cape, holding a sword...or possibly banana. Each picture held so much imagination and I was so proud of each child and made sure they all knew. 

As the class ended. I was squished between many little hands as I got hugged by every student. I exchanged smiles with Lexa as she was giving me serious heart eyes, my face was beginning to flush. Pretty sure I could get used to this teaching thing!

" Awesome job kiddo!" My dad came outta nowhere and gave me a tight squeeze. " You looked so good up there! You had everyone's attention and you looked so professional... Don't look at me. I'm starting to weep." He started to waft at his eyes and pretended to sob into his sleeve. I chuckled and shoved him in the side. Such a nerd. 

" Thanks. I think it went well, I really enjoyed it and I think Indra wants me to start a drawing and painting class a couple of times a week." I bounced up and down with a cheesy grin on my face. I was so happy that I could do what I love and had people encouraging it. It was nothing like being at home. 

" I'm so proud of you kiddo." I huffed as he ruffled my hair." and here comes your second biggest fan." My dad winked at Lexa as she approached. 

" Your brownies are a big hit! I nearly lost an arm trying to get one." Lexa pouted and I laughed, leaning forward to kiss it off her lips. " Don't worry babe, you're gonna get some." 

" Yeah, she'll probably give you a brownie also." My dad quipped and my mouth dropped open, scandalised. " Dad!!!" 

Anya barked out a laugh and Lexa looked everywhere except at me or my pain in the ass of a father. Her whole face flushed and I quickly gave her a head hug while flashing him the evils. " Fathers aren't supposed to make comments like that!" 

" True! And if Lexa had of high fived me like one of those dumb idiots your mother tries to get you to date, I'd of kept quiet but I know lovely Lexa here and I couldn't resist turning her into a blushing tomato. I'm sorry kids!" Jake held his hands up with a ' had to be done' expression on his face. 

" I'm not sure I like Mr Griffin anymore." Lexa mumbled in to my chest as I kept her head safely out of view.

" I know baby. He's a horrible man." I said that last part loud and clear so he could hear. 

Lexa shuffled and looked up at me with dreamy, questioning, green eyes. " What dumb idiots does your mom want you to date?" I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her nose. Absolutely nobody that she'd ever have to worry about. 

The day moved on and as more forest people came out to join in the fun, it was starting to look a lot more like a party. A strange type of fruit punch was being passed around the older members and the young ones were running around and play fighting with Lexa and my dad. There was music being played by a few forest men I hadn't met yet, they were using wooden instruments and singing songs in a language I hadn't heard before. They were surrounded by cheering elders who were clapping along and I was just blown away by it all. If this was forest life. I would happily stay forever.

I stood there with a happy smile on my face as I took it all in. Each person looked so full of life and had pure, care free happiness in their eyes. I was lost in the moment and my mind had completely zoned out. I was truly at rest and my eyes closed as I allowed the forest to take over me. A strange feeling started to turn over in my stomach and my brows creased in confusion. The voices and laughter that sounded miles away were suddenly trying harder to make themselves heard...what was goin-...

"CLARKE! GET DOWN!" 

Lexa's voice filled with terror brought me back out of my head and my eyes slowly opened. The next few things all happened in a split second, all too fast for my senses to kick in....everyone was running around and shouting...Lexa was on the ground clutching Aden who had passed out in her arms. Her hands were covered in blood and she was screaming at me yet I couldn't hear a thing. It was all too much at once...my brain was in shock or it panicked and shut down...I don't know, I was frozen in place. 

"CLARKE!!" 

Lexa's voice screamed again as I was thrown to the ground hard and started to cough up my lungs as the heavy weight on top of me winded me and pressed me in to the rocks below. My senses were coming back to me slowly as I moved the blonde and brown waves of hair that were falling over my face...Anya. Anya was lying heavily on top of me. Her breathing was shallow and she was quietly groaning, clutching at her side. My stomach was starting to tingle and leak a warm wetness. I panicked and reached down, making Anya scream in pain...it wasn't me leaking. I moved my hand away and looked at my fingers coated in blood. Anya was bleeding.

" Clarke! Oh my god. Are you both okay? Can you move??" My dad quickly tried to help Anya up who screamed in pain at being moved. Her right side was now in view. I sat up a little and carefully tried to move her hand away from the wound but she growled violently and threatened me with her eyes. There was something sticking out of her side. It was hard to make out with her hands and blood everywhere but it looked like...was that an arrow??

" Anya!!!" Lexa collapsed on the ground and took her sister in her arms carefully. Tears were running down her face and her hands were still covered in blood. " What the hell is happening?! Are we under attack?? " Lexa shouted to anyone who'd listen whilst trying to protect Anya. 

" I saw one man! He was hooded and had a bow in his hands. He ran off in that direction." A young one gestured West. " Nyko and Quint ran after him!" 

" It wasn't just a bow, it was my bow." Lexa hissed through gritted teeth as her fingers ran over her carved name in the shaft of the arrow that was sticking out of Anya's side. 

I shook my head around and snapped myself out of the daze I was in. Lexa needed me. We all needed each other. I can't believe Anya saved my life.

" Lex, try and keep pressure on the wound and whatever you do, leave the arrow where it is! Is Aden okay??" I rolled my sleeves up and checked Anya's pulse. 

" He...he's okay. The first arrow clipped his ear and he passed out once he felt the blood coming out. Indra's with him." Lexa was starting to panic as Anya started to shake.

" Somebody find Lincoln quickly!!" Lexa shouted over her shoulder as she gripped Anya's hand tightly.

" Clarke. You need to go home. Get your mother here now! " Jake was trying to hide his fears from Lexa but he knew Anya needed a hospital doctor instead of the help the healer, Lincoln could offer. I gave him a nod and kissed Lexa's forehead before I took off in to the trees. 

It was time for my parents to meet again. 

It was time for everything to come out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to get out, I apologies! 
> 
> My mind was taken over by an idea for a quarantine one shot and I just had to write it so I pushed this chapter back! 
> 
> It's called " When this is all over." 
> 
> * Subtly places it in to your hands and vanishes in to a big poof of lilac dust*


	11. Wild At Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. :) 
> 
> Some slightly unpleasant conversations and scenes but nothing too graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the fluffiest of chapters!

* * *

* * *

My heart was thumping so fast and so hard as I ran that I actually thought I was going to throw up. It was probably a mixture of terror and adrenaline and the fact my happiness was about to crumble once my mother finds everything out. Fuck. What was happening??

I ran as fast as I could, almost slipping in the muddy grass beneath as I entered the garden that led to the back door of the house. I wasn't thinking. I couldn't allow my brain to over think what I was about to say otherwise I'd panic too much and there was no time!

I grabbed the door handle in a strong grip and pushed myself inside. I took a deep breath as I entered the kitchen and found my mother in the living room, drinking coffee on the couch. Her eyes looked confused and angry as she scanned over my Trikru outfit. " Clarke. Why are you wearing that?" She sighed in annoyance knowing she'd have to give me the exact same lecture as before.

" Mom, look. I'm sorry. I know you don't like it but we don't have time. I need you to come with me. A friend of mine is really hurt. She might not make it. Please, mom. I need your help, please come with me. Please.." I started to sob and tried to get her to stand up by pulling at her wrist. I was practically pleading with her. I just needed her to help, Anya needed her...oh God Lex... Please...

My mom was clearly not expecting any of that. She was looking at me in stunned silence but luckily she started to come out of it once she realised I truly needed help. " Okay what happened?? " she stood up quickly and started getting her medical bag ready. " where is she? Is she alone? Did you make sure she's safe before you came to find me?" She was packing the rest of her supplies and grabbing her house key. " someone shot her with an arrow... She saved my life by jumping in front of me." I choked on my tears. " she's... She's in the forest. Her family are with her." I nervously messed with my shirt as my eyes filled with guilt. My mother looked so disappointed and her silence made it worse as she started to walk out the house. I quickly followed and then started to lead the way. We didn't speak the entire time and that nauseous feeling was creeping up again.

* * *

* * *

As we made it to the woods, I could tell my mom was surprised that I knew my way around the trees and was confident I was heading in the right direction. She followed quickly behind me, making sure to step in every footprint I left so that there were no surprises and she didn't have to worry about slipping. We were so close, I could hear the forest people talking as they tried to process what had happened.

" We're here." I quickly shouted over my shoulder as I pushed through the thick grass and tree branches. I ran over to Lexa who was still holding Anya in her arms and touched her face gently to let her know I had returned. Anya was barely moving but I could see her chest moving up and down so I knew we hadn't lost her. I turned to my mom who was still stood at the entrance. She wasn't blinking. She was staring at my dad with a mixture of anger and sadness. He was staring right back at her. He wasn't afraid as he stood in his Trikru clothes. He felt like the real him and he needed Abby to know that he wasn't ashamed. I know I should of warned my mom but honestly, I was too panicked. I never even thought to tell her. Perhaps a little part of me wanted to punish her too.

" Mom!" I called to her which broke her out of her staring competition and she quickly ran over to us.

She got down on her knees and looked over her patient. " Who do we have here?" My mom glanced first at Lexa and then at myself.

" Her names Anya...she's... she's my sister. " Lexa half sobbed as she cradled Anya tighter.

" This is Lexa." I gave Lexa a soft smile and squeezed her hand. My heart wanted to introduce her as my girlfriend but I needed my mother to concentrate on Anya.

" Okay Anya, I'm just going to have a look at you." She felt her pulse first then carefully started to cut the material of Anya's shirt away from the wounded area. Lexa held Anya's hands tightly as Anya screamed in pain, tightening her fists around Lexa's. My mom tilted her head in confusion at the strange brown mixture that was rubbed into the area around the arrow. " What is this?" She looked up at the young man who quickly kneeled down next to her. " It's medicine for the healing process. Stops infections." He looked at her confused as to why she didn't already know that.

" Lincoln is our healer. He takes care of our people when they're sick." Lexa informs my mother.

" Okay. I'm going to need your help." Lincoln nods and helps to move Anya into a move comfortable position. " Girls, I'm going to need you to give us some space." My mom looks at myself and Lexa with her strict ' don't argue' face.

" Come on." I gently nudged Lexa and tried to get her to stand. " She's in good hands. We need to leave them to it." I moved a lock of Lexa's hair from her face and took her hand to pull her up. Lexa was still teary and trembling and I just wanted to make her feel safe again.

There was a scuffle going on behind the trees and the sounds of angry voices moving closer.

Everyone turned to look in that direction as two forest men shoved their way through the wild tree vines, pulling a third person into the clearing. He was hard to make out as he thrashed around in their tight grip. His grey hood was up but his messy dark locks spilled out of it and covered parts of his bloody and bruised face. His hands were tied behind him with thick ropes and he looked ready to collapse.

" Caught ourselves a scumbag." Quint huffed and threw the beaten man to the ground.

Nyko lifted Lexa's beautifully carved bow as proof that the man had taken it and fired the arrows.

" YOU BASTARD!!" Lexa seethed and charged at the man on the ground. She got close to attack and was taken in a large bear hug by Nyko who was trying to sooth her in words from a language I didn't understand. My heart nearly stopped as Lexa flew at the man. I was so grateful Nyko stopped her. I'd never seen her so full of rage before. My girl was hurting all because of -

Quint pulled the man's hood down. His messy hair falling out of his eyes as he tilted his face up to the sun.

" FINN!!" I shouted in disbelief.

Everyone turned to me and my mother looked up at hearing the familiar name.

" You fucking asshole!!" I charged at him and punched him as hard as I could, sending splatters of blood flying from his already blooded mouth. My hand was screaming from the force but I was too angry to care.

" You know this guy??" Quint scowled at me. He had every right. I was the reason his home was attacked. 

" Clarke. Is that the boy who tried to force himself on you?!" My dad charged forward. The anger was bubbling up to the surface as he took a better look at the boy.

" HE DID WHAT?!" my mom looked so surprised and full of rage. She couldn't believe that her friends son would try to force himself on her baby girl. The boy that she herself had thought was the perfect match for me. I could see the guilt and sadness in her eyes as she was starting to realise how wrong her choices had been lately. 

I took a glance in Lexa's direction. Her eyes were burning into Finn. She wasn't blinking. She was no longer present, her mind was completely focused on him. Nyko had noticed the change in Lexa and prepared himself by holding her tighter. It wasn't enough...

Lexa was starting to breathe heavily. The floor below was trembling as Lexa started to rumble deeply, her hands were in tight fists around Nyko's strong arm that was around her neck. I could see the pain in Nyko's eyes as her grip on him was becoming too much to bear. Suddenly my dad grabbed a hold of Lexa as she almost broke free. Her rumblings turned in to violent growls as she thrashed, trying to free herself from both men's arms. Lexa was feral and Finn looked like he was about to piss himself.

I quickly shoved Finn back towards Quint who huffed and took a firm hold of him once more. Then ran up to Lexa and tried to get her to focus on me. " Baby, it's okay...it's done. It's all over." Lexa wouldn't meet my eyes and pushed against both men's arms roughly. I could feel her hot breath on my face as she rumbled low and threatening. I needed her to shake out of her rage, the look of pure anger in her eyes as she locked on to Finn was beginning to scare the young ones and myself. I had to brave it. I cupped Lexa's jaw in my hand and pulled her face down until I could get her to look me in the eye. Just like that, the second our eyes connected, Lexa's expression changed from anger to fear and slowly to guilt. Her eyes started to soften and water and she whimpered quietly, no longer thrashing in strong arms. I kept our eyes connected as I soothingly ran my hand through her hair. " Aden is fine, see? " I carefully pointed to the side where Aden was sat up in Indra's arms. He looked concerned for Lexa but hid it behind a smile and a little wave. His ear was well bandaged and he was no longer in pain.

" My mother knows what she's doing and Lincoln is right there with her. They'll look after Anya, I promise." Lexa was taking softer breaths as I gently ran my thumb over her lips. 

" He never touched me. You and dad got to me in time. Remember? " Lexa's eyes changed back in to anger as she replayed that night in her head and I gently took her hands to stop her balling her hands into fists again. " Everything will be okay and that asshole is going to be locked up for years." I turned to face Finn as I said the last part. 

" That's what you think princess. " Finn scoffed and finally found his voice. He was creepily too calm for comfort and his voice, while filled with bitterness was quiet in tone.

" You got no proof to anythin' " he smirked and I wanted to punch it right off his face. " anyone could of shot those arrows and then forced my fingerprints on to the bow to make it look like me. No way I'm goin' down for it." He smiled like he'd won and then started to look me up and down. My skin was crawling.

" We were having a good time princess. It would of continued if we weren't interrupted... Maybe next time. Hey??" Finn choked out a laugh even as Quint punched him in the gut.

That was it. That was the final push.

Lexa broke out of both men's grip and pounced at Finn, knocking both Finn and Quint who was holding him, down to the ground. Lexa's fists let loose as she pummeled Finn, not stopping even for a second. Punch after punch hit Finn in the face at full force.

" Lex! That's enough!" I tried pulling at Lexa's arm but she was too strong. My dad eventually walked over and put Lexa in a strong hold. I think he wanted Lexa to get a few good punches in. I also think he loosened his grip on Lexa in the first place. He wanted Finn to suffer for what he just said. 

" Why the fuck did you do this Finn??" I sighed as my blood was pumping. I wanted to finish what Lexa started. " I rejected you. A normal person moves on. They don't do this!!" I spat out and kicked dirt his way. 

Finn laughed through a coughing fit. " You think that's what this is about?! Fuck, you love yourself! " Finn shook his head in disbelief. " You made a fool of me! My friends think I'm a joke because of you! They told their father's what happened and they told my dad!... He laughed in my face and looked ashamed that I couldn't even get someone as easy as you! Do you know how that feels?? Raven...she's my best friend and she won't even talk to me anymore. Again. All because of you! I saw you with that bitch." He dared to point at Lexa who looked ready to end him. " You let someone like that touch you and yet, I'm fucking rich and popular and you act like I'm nothing!! You both needed to learn, you can't treat me like that!" Finn hissed and spat blood next to himself.

" You hit a child and someone who had nothing to do with any of this you psycho! " I went to stand next to Lexa who was still being held tightly by my dad. I scanned over her face and started to tear up at the pain I saw behind her eyes. 

" Again. No proof princess." His disgusting smug face really needed a boot in it.

" Actually... " my dad slowly let go of Lexa who was now too exhausted to put up a fight and walked over, between myself and Finn. " That's not exactly true!" 

My dad wiped his hands on his pants then held one out to Finn. " Hi, I don't think we've properly been introduced. I'm Jake Griffin. The guy who kicked your ass that one time. Clarke's proud papa bear and Head of Trikru security. It's lovely to meet you!" Jake waved his hand closer to Finn who confusedly stared at him and refused to shake it. " No? Okay. Straight to business!" Jake moved away from Finn and started waving and pulling goofy faces at a near by tree. Everyone was looking at him like he was losing it. Indra was smirking slightly like she knew something the rest of us didn't.... Gotta be honest. I thought he was drunk or high or both! Who knows what he gets up to when there's nobody around to watch him. 

" Um...dad?" I raised my brow, looking at him. 

" Sorry. I was just saying hi to one of the many solar powered security cameras I installed a few weeks ago!" Jake perked, looking all pleased with himself. 

" See. Indra informed me that food was disappearing from some of the storage huts and we needed to know what animal was breaking in and how exactly they were getting through the barriers, so I put my techy brain to good use and created security cameras that could hide and blend in to the trees without detection! There's camera's all over the forest." My dad turned back to Finn and put his hand back out. " How about now?? No? Still nothing. Damn. Okay then." He faked disappointment with a big sigh.

Finn's face... He looked so embarrassed. I'm so glad that was also caught on camera!

" Dad... You are a complete legend! " I laughed and shook my head. The man was unbelievable. 

" As I've been saying daily since you were born." He agreed.

" Yeah. You're so clever." Finn mocked. " You're still forgetting who my dad is...we've got friends in very high places and endless supplies of cash...I'll be home within a couple of hours." Finn was grinning again. God, I hated his face.

" Not if your father intends on keeping his business. You won't." My mother stood and removed her surgical gloves. Her face was emotionless as she looked at the beaten up mess on the floor. " You seem to forget that your father's company relies heavily on donations. A large percentage of which comes from Marcus and other wealthy friends of ours that would happily invest their funds somewhere else. In fact we may just do that anyway. Nobody insults my daughter that way. If anyone's easy, it's your mother." 

Finn looked pissed and went to charge at my mom but was quickly smacked back down by Quint.

" I guess daddy won't be coming to your rescue this time asshole." I smirked and my dad put his arm around my shoulders. " I have a feeling the security tapes, mysteriously stopped filming after your evil attack also." my dad shrugged. " I guess you went mad with guilt and beat yourself up! Man I hate it when that happens... " 

I hugged my dad tighter and gave my mom a thankful nod and smile over his shoulder. She watched us both with a smile of regret.

* * *

* * *

Mrs Griffin had finished working on Anya. She said that Anya needed to rest for the next few weeks and to leave her sleeping while her medicine did its job. She was lucky that the arrow had missed all the important parts and the mixture that Lincoln had applied right away, helped to stop an infection and kept her fever down. I owed them both so much for saving my sisters life.

Clarke came over to me after Nyko and Quint took that boy away. She didn't really know what to say to me but I could see the concern in her eyes. I couldn't look at her for too long, I felt so ashamed. I needed sometime to myself to think so I quickly excused myself and came to sit with Anya who was moved to her own private hut that stood alone, deeper in the forest. She really wasn't a people person. 

I was currently sat on the floor next to Anya's bed with my back against the wall and Anya's cut up shirt in my blooded hands. My mind was exhausted. I had replayed every moment of what happened over and over again. The parts where I lost it, I played more than the rest. I was devastated with myself. Clarke won't want anything to do with me now... I scared her...she felt fear and it was because of me...

My eyes were tearing up and I whimpered into Anya's shirt. 

Aden was running around and chasing me. He was laughing and having fun...

That moment we both realised he was bleeding... God, he collapsed... I thought I lost him...I saw something heading straight for Clarke...she looked dazed and I couldn't get to her...

Anya... She must of seen what I saw because the next thing I knew, Anya had thrown herself on top of Clarke and was shielding her from danger. 

Big, moody, angry Anya throwing herself at Clarke to keep her safe. I chuckled a little through my tears. " I knew you had a heart." I mumbled in her sleeping direction. 

That boy...

He almost took out two people I loved while aiming for myself and my girlfriend. He had the nerve to laugh and smirk about it. He felt no guilt just annoyance that the people he wanted to hurt, were fine! 

I was getting worked up again. Breathing heavily in to the evening air.

He was punishing Clarke for daring to turn him down. For humiliating him in front of people... He did all of this because the bastard was embarrassed! I was gripping Anya's shirt tighter, almost tearing it. He tried to force himself on Clarke...if her dad hadn't of got there in time...he said he'd try again!!! I was growling low and deep without realising. Anya's shirt was in tiny pieces on the ground.

" Lexa, that better be you. I'm in no fit state to fight off a Yeti." Anya weakly mumbled into the pillow before turning to face me.

I jumped at hearing her voice and peeped my head up. My wild hair, falling in all directions.

" Yeti it is." 

I instantly calmed down and smiled at her. Anya was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants you to go wash your hands o.O  
> I wouldn't argue with her...


	12. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke feels guilty. Mother and daughter talk. Checking in on Anya. Lexa feels guilty. Clexa fluffiness :)

* * *

* * *

Everyone was starting to get over the shock of the nights events. Forest men and women were clearing up the remains of the spontaneous party that had happened earlier in the evening while the young ones had been taken to the elders tower in the market clearing, as a special treat for their bravery and helpfulness after Finn's attack. Titus was watching over them in the large dining area on the bottom floor. The young ones were being treated to warm milk drinks and honey crunch rounds. The Trikru version of milk and cookies I guess. At least they were all safe and together. 

I didn't know what to do with myself. Everything that happened tonight was my fault. I put everyone in danger by thinking I belonged here...Aden and Anya suffered because my town life crept into their forest world. How could I look anyone in the eye after everything...

I was trying to keep myself busy by helping to clean up. I kept my head down and tried to make myself as invisible as I could. My mom had wander off with my dad, probably to talk everything out. Fuck... That wasn't going to be an easy conversation. I tried to talk to Lexa after Finn got taken away but she couldn't even look at me. I don't blame her for pushing away from me. She let me in to her life and I came in and wrecked it all.

The thought of losing her...God, that can't happen! Lexa's my everything. She needs to know that...

" Clarke. You are shaking." Indra put her hand on my back with concern in her eyes. " Why don't you go and sit down for a little while, you've done more than enough." I scoffed to myself. Yep! tonight's events were all down to me. You're welcome everyone! Indra could read my thoughts through my expression and offered me a comforting smile.

" Clarke. You are not responsible for someone else's actions. This boy came here to hurt you and Lexa...he also tried to hurt you in the past. He made those choices." Indra squeezed my shoulder in support. " You are not responsible for someone else's attraction to you. It was made clear that you wanted nothing from him and yet he refused to accept that." Indra shook her head in anger. " Boys probably been told 'yes' all his life...parents who spoil their children...makes them think they have a right to everything and when they are denied, they can't accept that and lose control." Indra took a hold of my chin in her warm hand and looked me directly in the eye to make sure her words sunk in. " Nothing that happened here today was your fault." she spoke calmly and I tried not to tear up. "Okay?" I nodded and suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was whimpering as tears ran down my cheeks in fast streams. Indra pulled me into her arms and started rubbing up and down my back slowly. " Now, now child. Everything is fine." I was rocked soothingly in her arms, my water filled eyes, noticed my mother in the distance, watching me being comforted. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind.

* * *

* * *

After Indra left to check on Anya, I decided it was time to brave it and go talk to my mom. She had returned from her talk with my dad and was currently standing with Lincoln by the food tables, it was clear that she was finding their conversation interesting, her eyes were bright and full of happiness. That usually meant she was talking about the hospital ( or her self.) I took a deep breath to settle my nerves and wandered over. Lincoln noticed me first and gave me a warm smile, it caught my mother's attention who turned to me cautiously. " Mom, could we talk?" I shoved my hands in my back pockets and looked at her hopefully. 

" Of course." She sounded so professional in that short response, giving Lincoln a polite nod as she turned to walk away with me. We didn't walk far, just further away from the forest people who were still clearing up. I stopped once we found a bench that was hidden away by the over grown grass and sat down. My mother sat next to me and we both stared out into the distance for a moment. Oddly, I think she was just as nervous as I was.

My mom broke the silence first. "How long Clarke." She kept her eyes facing forward and so did I. It seemed easier if we weren't looking at each other. 

" Remember when I walked through the woods at night and almost got attacked by a vicious animal? " I saw my mom nod through the corner of my eye. " Pretty much since then." I closed my eyes for a second as I heard her sigh heavily. I was preparing for the shit storm that was about to fall.

" You like it here." I blinked at her calm tone and the words that were more of a statement than a question. 

" I do." I chanced a glance in her direction.

" The people... " I shook my head trying to find the right words. " they are so kind and down to earth...they really look out for each other and have been so welcoming to me. They're like one giant family." I smiled to myself as I thought about Lexa with the young ones. 

My mother was watching me carefully, the smile on my face was probably hard for her to understand. These were not her people. They felt more like mine every single day.

" You look like your father." My mother was staring at me. She didn't sound angry as she scanned over my Trikru clothes. She just looked lost in her own thoughts. 

I turned to smile at her.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was here." I felt the guilt turning over in my stomach. 

" You knew how I'd react... " there was a slight curl of amusement in her lips. " If I'd of known you were coming here and that your dad was here, we both know I would of grounded you on the spot." There was no doubt about it. We both knew it.

" That's why I didn't tell you." I smirked and surprisingly, so did she.

" That woman... Indra? She seems like a nice woman." There was a hint of jealousy in her tone. I guess she felt something seeing another woman comforting her daughter. It felt kinda nice to know.

" She is." I nodded in agreement. " She does a lot for her people. Everyone looks up to her, she even let - " 

I cut myself off before I mentioned the art class. I didn't want to set my mom off. "Never mind." I shook my head and waved it off to pretend it was nothing.

" The art design on the trees is very beautiful." It took me a second to register what my mom had said...how did she..?

" Your dad took me past them earlier. You are very creative Clarke." she explained and cautiously smiled. 

I didn't know what to say. I was in shock that she actually complimented my artwork. I think this is the first time she's actually taken the time to look at it properly. Usually she'd flat out ignore my drawings and move the subject on to medicine. 

" I..erm..thanks..thank you." I stuttered over myself. " I...I kind of held an art lesson here today for the young ones. It went pretty well." I watched her carefully for any signs of frustration. "Indra would like me to continue in my spare time." I bit my lip nervously as I waited for her response.

She was silent for a moment that felt like forever before letting out a small sigh and a single nod. " I'm sure you will have lots of fun with that." 

My brow was crinkled and raised in confusion. Who was this woman?? Had something happened I didn't know about?? She was doing her best to be calm and supportive. Her uncomfortable body language was showing me how difficult it was for her. 

" I don't understand... " my eyes were maybe harsher than they needed to be but I was kinda waiting for her to take it all back and make some sort of nasty remark. I'm not sure I've ever seen her so agreeable. It left me on guard. 

" Your grandma made me realise some things." She sat up properly and pulled the sleeves down on her cardigan. "That I'm putting our relationship at risk...that I'm losing you and if I'm not careful, you will want nothing more to do with me." I'd never seem my mom look so vulnerable. Her eyes looked so innocent and sad. " I know I'm a lot of things Clarke...a bad mother being high on that list but I'm not too proud to say that I love you and the thought of losing you is too much to bear." 

I was tearing up and trying to control my quivering lip. " You're my baby girl. I can't promise I'll change over night or that we won't still argue over what's best for you but I 'can' say that...I'll try. You're my daughter. I want you to be happy." Familiar perfume filled my nose as my mom's arm moved around me and pulled me into her body. I started to sob in to her shoulder as I quietly thanked her over and over. 

* * *

* * *

**Trikru forest deep East Trail**

" Ow damnit!" I huffed and pulled up the leg of my jeans to look at the cut flesh of my ankle. The trail to Anya's hut was covered in wild thorns and overgrown grass that hid many sharp things that wanted to kill me. Anya's hut was in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by nothing but large masses of greenery. She was totally the poison ivy of the forest people! 

My mom bent down to check my ankle over. " Remind me to clean that up once I've checked on Anya and try to watch where you're walking." She glanced up at me with one of her more friendlier serious faces. 

I nodded and pushed my pant leg back down as we started walking again. It was getting darker and colder as the evening moved on. The forest was lit up by thousands of tiny hanging lanterns that were scattered throughout the trees and soon the sky would be covered in glittery stars. I hoped my mom would still be here by then. I wanted her to see the forest at it's most beautiful moment.

" Lincoln is a very interesting young man. He's very bright and that mixture he put together for Anya's wound... Well, I've never seen anything like it." She shook her head in amazement. " I think maybe I should offer him the chance to help out at the hospital instead. " She turned to me to judge my reaction. " I think he'd get more from it than you. He seems very eager to learn and clearly he's passionate about medi-" 

I threw myself at her and hugged her as tight as I could. " Mom, Lincoln would love that! " God, I could feel the relief take over my body. " He'll learn so much from you and he'll be able to do so much good here with the new skills he learns. Thanks mom!" I buried my face in her shoulder and slowly I felt her relax into the hug that clearly startled her. " You're welcome sweetheart " I could hear the awkwardness in her voice and smiled to myself. My mom was trying for both of us.

" The wooden structure that helps lift Gustus up and down is incredibly made. Those beautiful detailed birds carved into the wood...was that Lincoln too?" 

" You saw Gus??" My head shot in her direction.

My mom casually nodded. " Your father said he was sick so I thought I'd take a look at him. That's where we were earlier." 

Wow. It never even occurred to me. I guess I should of realised that my mom is a doctor first. Any bad blood between two people is put aside when it comes to a person's health. 

" Is he doing okay?" I wanted to make up for lost time. I needed him to be okay.

" He's a strong man. I think his visits from you are helping." She chanced a smile. " he has a light in his eyes when he talks about you...a light he shares with his brother." She took a deep, shaky breath. " I'm sorry I kept him from you Clarke." I'd never seen my mom emotional before. She was trying her hardest not to get teary but I could see the water building up in her eyes as she swallowed harshly.

" It was the wrong decision. But..." I kinda broke seeing her like that. " I can forgive you." I didn't want to fight...my mom was trying. This whole evening could of gone so differently... She could of refused to come with me to the forest which would of put Anya's life at risk. She could of made a big scene in the forest and insulted everyone I cared about. She could of banned me from ever leaving the house! She was trying so I had to try too. 

She was looking at me so gratefully. I knew it was the right decision.

" It was Lexa by the way." My mom tilted her head at me in confusion. " The wooden structure was made by Lexa." I found myself smiling proudly, thinking about my talented girlfriend.

My mom was looking at me and gave a slight nod. I could tell she was trying not to speak whatever was going on in her mind. I rolled my eyes and raised my brow in defence. " Say it." 

" Are you and Lexa sleeping together?" 

" God. Mom!" I was looking at her in horror as I cringed. 

" Lexa's my girlfriend, yes. Let's leave it at that. Okay??" She had her lecture face on and I sighed. Luckily Anya's hut was now in reach and I quickly pushed ahead, wanting to avoid this conversation. My jeans were rubbing against my cut ankle but it was worth it to get the hell away!

* * *

* * *

Anya's hut was almost identical to Lexa's, from the different shades of coffee colours that covered the walls to the thick wooden furniture that held many old and dusty books and trinkets. The only difference was the lack of wooden sculptures that were spread out across Lexa's hut. Maybe Anya interests lie elsewhere.

As soon as my mom and I entered the hut, Lexa's eyes caught mine and held on for dear life. I could see the fear and anxiety all over her face as she was leaning against the wall next to Anya's bed, both arms tucked tightly behind her back. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and beg for forgiveness... I did this to her people... She let me in and now she's scared to be around me. 

I went to speak but my voice got lost in my throat. Luckily my mom was in doctor mode and took charge while I silently pleaded with Lexa with my watery eyes.

" How are you feeling Anya? Did you get much rest?" My mom moved over to the other side of Anya's bed and checked her temperature.

Anya grimaced as she tried to sit up. The pain in her side making it impossible to do anything other than lay still. My mom carefully pushed her back down on the mattress and scolded her with her eyes. " I slept some. The incessant grumbling sounds coming from the most annoying of creatures kept me up." Anya glared at Lexa then smirked as Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes.

Lincoln entered the hut holding more healing mixture and smiled warmly at me before greeting my mom and watching carefully as Anya's dressing was slowly lifted from her wound. Anya shut her eyes tightly and gripped the bedframe to try and control her reaction to the pain. Lexa ran her hand soothingly through Anya's wild locks as she joined my mom and Lincoln in inspecting the injury.

My mom was speechless. She just kept staring at the darkened pink skin. Anya's wound was healing a lot faster than she expected. The skin had already started knitting together and wasn't looking as angry as it should be at this point. " That's... Remarkable... " her mouth dropped open. (Luckily my mom wasn't a drooler like me...) " You are healing at an alarming rate...I've never seen anything like it." 

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion. " Anya is healing as expected. Do town people heal slowly? " his brow raised in question.

" It's the blood." Lexa's voice startled me. I didn't think she was going to speak with me in the room.

" I learnt about it in Titus' class." Lexa explained. " Our blood is different... We heal faster...our immune system is stronger." Lexa licked over her dry lips and my eyes followed closely. " If Gustus wasn't a forest person, his body would of given up along time ago." My knees were ready to crumble as Lexa turned to me. " Give him time. He will heal too." Lexa looked so gentle in that moment. Her words felt honest and safe, I just wanted to wrap myself up in them. 

I couldn't take it any longer...

" Lexa." 

Everyone in the room turned to look at me but I was only focused on the hurting green eyes in front of me.

" Could we talk?" 

Lexa took a few moments to answer. Her eyes were searching mine and they must of found the answer they were looking for because I received a single nod of the head, gesturing for us to leave the room. Finally I could let out the breath I was holding in.

* * *

* * *

**Lexa's Waterfall**

We hadn't said a word to each other the whole trek to the waterfall. The silence was making me crazy so I pushed forward, wanting to get there as fast as possible. I could hear Clarke sigh as I moved in front of her instead of staying by her side, it made me feel sick with sadness. I just wanted to hide in shame but I needed to man up. This conversation had to happen.

The stars were finally shining in the sky by the time we made it to my waterfall. I decided this was the best place to talk as we shared beautiful moments here together. Plus the soft sound of the water running down the rocks helped keep my nerves in check. I was a wreck the moment Clarke entered Anya's hut. She must think differently of me now... I lost control. How would she ever feel safe with me.

We both sat side by side on the giant rocks that bordered the waterfall and took a moment to catch our breath. The trek to the waterfall from Anya's hut was a long stretch, made harder by all the wild plants and thorns that grew over the trail path. I was looking up to the night sky, silently praying to the gods that Clarke would forgive me. I could see her trembling out of the corner of my eye, I hoped it was because of the night time chill and not out of fear. I couldn't bear that.

My instincts told me to wrap my arms around her to keep her warm like I usually would, but I didn't know if that would be too much tonight. I settled for placing the jacket I was wearing around her shoulders. It seemed to be the right choice as she smiled at me and pulled it around herself tighter. 

I was starting to get anxious and Clarke was shuffling about. I had to speak...

" Clarke, I'm sorry." 

" Lex, I'm so sorry." 

We both paused as we realised we both spoke at the same time. I grinned as Clarke chuckled. I missed that sound...

" Wait...why are you sorry??" I tilted my head in confusion as Clarke melted at what she calls my confused puppy expression. ( Not ashamed to say I sometimes do it just so she'll look at me like that!) 

" Finn... I'm the reason he was here. It's all my fault...Anya and Aden got hurt because of me!" Clarke started to tear up and she looked devastated with herself. I couldn't have that... I quickly moved closer and pulled her into my arms. " Hey...Clarke. This is not on you! Finn chose to do those things. They were his choices, you do not get to blame yourself over this, okay?" 

" He came into the woods because of me. I put everyone in danger." Clarke sobbed, struggling to breathe as she spoke. 

" Clarke, anyone could enter the woods at anytime for any reason...we might live behind tall trees but it's no different and no safer than living anywhere else. You can't control what other people do. Are you meant to date anyone who asks, on the off chance they'll turn psychotic if you say no? How about if you said 'hello' to someone and they took it the wrong way and punched someone else, would that be your fault?" We both shook our heads and I pulled her in closer. " Today was a tough day because of one boys choices. You bravely put your fear aside and immediately started to help Anya and then you ran and got your mother who saved Anya's life. You knew how your mother felt about the forest and those who live in it. You knew it meant your father would have to show himself and that your mother would see your outfit and know you've been spending time here. You knew all that and you still held your chin up high and braved whatever was to come to help my sister and Aden. You are my hero Clarke." I hoped Clarke could see how serious I was. She took charge of the situation and put my family's needs in front of her own. " I love -" 

Clarke's lips crashed against mine and I forgot how to breathe, how to think...and other things I'd be able to think of if my brain was working...

The force of the kiss had me laying back on the wet rocks, Clarke's body was half on top of mine as the hand behind my neck kept me from smacking backwards into the hard stone. I pulled Clarke closer, my hand running into her wild blonde locks, letting out a needy whimper as she sucked on my bottom lip. She started to pull back a little as my lips chased hers. I huffed quietly and looked up at her smirking face. She was breathtaking in the moonlight, I was no artist but I'd give anything to have a picture of how Clarke looked right at this moment.

The ends of my hair had fallen in to the water below and Clarke's hair was curtaining my face from above, her lips were so close to mine. I almost reached up to kiss them a few times but stopped myself, Clarke was holding my gaze. I couldn't look away. I felt vulnerable like this yet protected by the soft eyes in front of me and the long flowing locks around my face. I could feel her fingers moving through my hair slowly as she studied my eyes. " I love you too, Lex." The words were spoken so quietly and so honestly. She never looked away even for a moment. I started to tremble as she slowly moved back down to kiss me, my eyes closing, waiting for the touch of soft lips against mine...that never happened..? I peeped an eye open and looked at Clarke's confused expression.

" Why did you apologise?" 

" Huh?" I raised my brow and tried to get my brain working again.

" When we both said sorry at the same time...what were you apologising for?" Clarke looked down at me concerned.

" Oh, erm." I tried to sit up a little but Clarke refused it, putting her hand on my chest and pushing me back down. " I lost my temper. Well no actually, I more than lost my temper... I lost myself for awhile. I could of lost Anya and Aden and I saw red...that boy...Finn." His name came out of my throat like daggers. " He showed no remorse for what he did. He even made light of what he tried to do to you." Clarke's attention moved to my hands as she heard stones crumbling from my angry grip on the giant rocks below. 

" The rage took over and I tried to control it but I failed..." I couldn't look her in the eye. I was so ashamed. " I'm so sorry I scared you Clarke. I understand if you can't accept my apology. " my head was down and I caught a glimpse of Clarke's reflection in the water. She didn't look angry at me but maybe that was the water playing tricks. 

" Hey..." Clarke lifted my chin and stared at me until my eyes were brave enough to make contact. " You lost your temper at someone who hurt your family...I'd say that was a fucking normal reaction to have! If someone hurt those I love, I'd of lost it too. You are not a bad person Lexa... I trust you with all my heart." I could see the sincerity in Clarke's eyes as her fingers started to run through my hair again. " I see the love in you Lex, I see how gentle you are with the young ones. How you take care of the elders and make sure everyone has everything they need. You look at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world, like I'm a fallen star that needs to be loved and cherished but you Lexa...you are the entire galaxy." I didn't realise I was crying until I felt my tears running down my neck. Clarke was looking down at me with the gentlest of smiles and helped dry my cheeks with her thumbs. " Damn, Griffin. I think you've broken me." I sobbed out a chuckle and finally managed to sit up as Clarke moved to my side, wrapping me up in the vanilla scented warmth of her cuddles.

" I'll make you whole again." I shivered as Clarke whispered into my over heating ear and took her hand in mine. Tonight felt endless... I wanted nothing more than to crawl in to my bed furs with Clarke and not leave for at least a month. I wonder if I could charm her in to it?

"Hey Clarke.." I turned just in time to see Clarke yawning like a tired kitten, stretching her arms out and closing her eyes sleepily. It was so adorable, I melted into a giant puddle.

" Hmm?" By the distant look on her face, I could see I was losing Clarke to exhaustion rapidly.

I shook my head with a dopey grin on my face and gestured for Clarke to wrap her arms around my neck as I lifted her up. " Let's get you to bed, fallen star." I mumbled into her neck before placing a kiss there. " I'll make sure your mother gets home safely." I made sure I had a good grip on Clarke and started the journey to my private hut. 

" You're my hero too, Lex." was sleepily mumbled in to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention folks!!
> 
> I think this story has about four more chapters left! 
> 
> Just a heads up. :) 
> 
> Tumblr - hernightsky
> 
> Come and chatter with me! I'm friendly, I swear o.O


	13. For The Love Of Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Raven in the woods! O.O 
> 
> Lexa has a visitor.
> 
> Trikru market.
> 
> Some Indra and Anya.
> 
> Lots of light fluff for a nice change :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> I missed you. 😍
> 
> Too needy ? Fine >.>

* * *

* * *

" Oh fuck, oh fuck it's happening! " Raven looked like a kid entering Disneyland for the first time. Her eyes were full of wonder as she scanned the woodland view in front of her with her mouth wide open. I smirked to myself and only half hoped she'd swallow a fly. 

A week had past since Finn's attack and Raven had sat silently in complete shock as I told her what had happened that night. She was devastated that the boy she grew up with and thought she loved, was capable of such evilness. She ended up sleeping over that night. I think she needed the comfort as much as I did.

I had cleared Raven's visit with Indra and some of the other respected elders. Everyone was polite and agreeable. I still felt guilty and responsible for what happened but it seems nobody else thought that way about me. It warmed me in side that they still trusted me and treated me like one of their own. 

" Are you sure I look okay?? How come your outfit looks badass and mine makes me look like a buxom wench who tends bar on goth night?!" Raven moaned as she pulled the tight leather out of her ass for the third time.

" Relax Rae." I chuckled as I couldn't stop myself picturing that image in my head. " This was all I could find at short notice. You can pick something else out at the market." Her eyes lit up at the promise of shopping. 

" What if they don't like me? What if I insult them by mistake... What if I eat something junglelike and it doesn't agree with me and I end up squatting over someone's sacred rock shrine??" Raven's serious panicked face was leaving me in hysterics and I couldn't help pulling her into my side for a hug. " I love ya Rae... Please be as normal as possible... Kay?" I gave her a hopeful nudge as we walked out in to the clearing that held Lexa's hut and the few neighbouring huts that scattered the area. 

It was late morning so most forest people had begun their day. An older couple were sat on a picnic bench playing cards and another woman was hanging sheets up on a washing line that ran along two tall trees. Lexa was helping a man I hadn't met yet, with the logs for the campfire. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of dirt and sweat and honestly...I could pounce her in to the ground.

Clearly I wasn't being that subtle with my mouth hitting the floor and my tongue rolling out, cartoon style. " keep it in your leather pants Griff, this is a public area..." Raven winked as I glared at her. Lexa's ears and cheeks were turning red, damn her superhero hearing!

My heart started to speed up and I couldn't stop the blush from breaking out on my face as Lexa dropped the logs by the fire and started to walk over to us with her dirty hands behind her back.

Chill the fuck out would you?! You've seen the girl naked for crying out loud!.. Yea maybe don't think about that right now.

" Good morning Clarke." Lexa still had a blush on her cheeks and the smallest of smirks on her lips as her eyes not so subtly scanned over my chest. I'm glad I'm not the only one with no chill!

" Lex." I smiled in greeting and placed the tiniest of kisses on the corner of her mouth. We were both acting like embarrassed children and it was ridiculous... It's only Raven for crying out loud! 

Speaking of the annoying devil. Raven chose then to dramatically clear her throat.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Right, sorry. Lexa, this is Raven...the one who my most awkward and embarrassing stories are about." I gestured at Raven who nodded her head at Lexa with a cheeky little wink. I couldn't help but laugh at Lexa's uncomfortable reaction. She could barely look either of us in the eye. " Rae, this is Lexa." I wrapped both my hands around one of Lexa's and grinned at her like an idiot. " My gorgeous girl." I kissed an over heated ear as Lexa waved a little in Raven's direction.

" It's lovely to meet you Raven. I've heard many wonderful things." Lexa gave a nod as she spoke formally.

Raven tilted her head with a smirk as she took all of Lexa in. " Damn Griff. You weren't lying. She's hot as fuck with the mouth of royalty!" I bit my lip to stop myself laughing and shoved Raven in the side as Lexa seemed fascinated in her own muddy boots. " hands off Reyes, she's already got one annoying loud mouth in her life, she doesn't need you too." I moved my arm around Lexa and rested my head in her neck. " Actually I have two. You're forgetting Anya." Lexa looked down at me and smirked. " How could I forget." I laughed and pulled Lexa closer, leaving little kisses against her skin.

" Okay love birds. Don't make me ruin the ambience of the forest by throwing up my breakfast waffles." Raven clutched her stomach and huffed. 

I rolled my eyes. " Fine, fine." I reluctantly let go of Lexa and scowled at Raven who happily ignored me. 

" What do you ladies have planned for today?" Lexa asked as she quickly glanced at the campfire to check on it.

Raven shrugged and looked at me, waiting to hear my plans also.

" I figured we'd check out Trikru market and see what's on sale. Raven wants more clothes and the food stalls are incredible." I started to daydream about the Trikru meat stalls and my mouth watered. " Just generally have a look around and try not to get lost in the wilderness." I smiled as Lexa smiled lovingly at me. 

" If you get lost, just call out. Someone will hear you." Lexa kissed my cheek and my knees went weak. 

Raven started to drag me away by the elbow and I whined, glaring at her. " Will do! C'mon Griff, let's go make me Jane of the jungle! " 

I blew a kiss over my shoulder at Lexa as Raven dragged me away, we got all the way to the forest trail before Raven spoken suddenly. " Has Lexa got an equally hot brother or sister?? " 

Fuck my life.

* * *

* * *

" Lexa would you quit it?! I'm good, see?" Anya was moving slowly on the Trikru trail with her hand protectively covering her wounded side. She batted my hands away from her for the fourth time since we left her hut and started walking a little faster in front of me to prove a point. 

" I'm just worried about you. It's only been a week! I don't think you should be up and walking around yet." Anya stumbled slightly on a vine and my hands instinctively went to grab her which annoyed her further. 

" Lincoln said I was fine to walk around a bit. You're worrying for nothing." 

" Lincoln only said that because he was fed up with your complaining about being forced to rest. I corrected and twirled a twig around between my fingers. 

" I was going crazy laying around all the time. Just stop fussin' and leave -" 

" Hey guys!" 

Fuck. Costia...

My heart started to pound and my stomach flipped with nerves for some reason. Costia was standing in front of us, looking a few years older with the same beautiful smile that used to make my heart flutter. Her black hair was longer and flowed over the dark skin of her shoulders. Her brown eyes still held the warmth and happiness I spent years getting lost in and I found myself grinning like the shy goofball I was back when I had a crush.

" Cos... err hey... I didn't know you were back." I nervously shoved my hands in my back pockets and completely ignored the amused face of Anya. 

Costia smiled happily, bouncing on her heels as she tried to keep warm in her thin layers of clothing. I guess she forgot what winters in Polis were like. " Yeah. I arrived late last night to surprise Lincoln. It's really great to see you guys! I miss you, the city is great and all but nothing beats home." She smiled warmly and Anya tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. 

Costia had left Polis a couple of years ago to explore the world. She had only returned to the forest a hand full of times since then. Last I heard, she'd been living in the city of Azgeda, studying archeology. Even though nothing happened between us, I was still sad when she left and I always looked forward to her return visits.

Costia glanced down at Anya's hand that was covering her side and the smile faded from her lips. " Lincoln filled me in on what happened. I'm glad you're doing okay Anya." 

" Just a scratch." 

I glared at Anya. I hated that she made light of something that could have killed her. " you could've died Anya." She wanted to make another remark but stopped herself at seeing my angry expression.

" You two haven't changed a bit." Costia chuckled and I couldn't help but blush. 

" Lexa, if you have a moment. I'd like to talk to you." Costia and I both glanced at Anya to see if she'd be okay getting around without me. 

Anya looked cautiously at Costia before giving her a quick nod. " Go for it. You'd be doing me a favour getting this one outta my way." She gestured towards me with her head and I huffed hearing Costia chuckle in the background.

I started to walk off with Costia. " Don't over do it! Take lots of breaks and keep hydrated!" I threw over my shoulder as Anya flipped me off. Rude.

* * *

* * *

**Trikru market clearing**

A few hours in to our visit through the forest had us finally at the market clearing. You could tell how busy it was even before making your way through the trees. The sounds of people wandering around and sellers trying to drum up business, could be heard from a far distance. 

Raven was fascinated in the metal work stalls. She spent a long time picking up each mechanical mechanism that looked different to what she was used to and got in to long conversations with the seller about...okay, I wasn't paying attention. I pretty much zoned out after she asked the seller a complete question of words I didn't understand...Raven has a brilliant, technical mind which reminds me, I should really introduce her to my dad!

" Clarke! This is awesome. I can't believe how many cool gadgets forest people make! I've got so many new ideas, I can't wait to get back to my garage!" Raven was bouncing up and down with a goofy grin on her face as she waved a metal contraption at my face. 

" Calm down Rae." I chuckled and tried to get her attention by grabbing her arm. " we've still got more stalls to see and we haven't even got to the food stalls yet." My stomach rumbled on cue as the scent of cooked meat filled my nose. Dear lord, I'd give anything for bacon right now!

" Two town girls for the price of one." Luna appeared from behind one of the stalls, eating some strips of cooked meat. My mouth watered as I stared at her mouth. Luna winked and I tried not to laugh. If only she realised it was the meat I was swooning for...

" Hey Luna." I greeted as Raven finally looked up from the metal cleaning equipment.

"Bought your friend to see how the better half live?" Luna grinned and moved closer to Raven, unashamedly looking at her long, tanned legs in the short leather skirt she still hadn't changed out of. She decided not to buy new Trikru clothing and just ended up buying Trikru accessories from the fashion stall instead. Plus it meant she had more money to spend on metal things. Which was a win for her.

" This is Raven." I gave a nod in Ravens direction before my eyes followed a new rack of meat that had just come off the fire. 

" I've seen you around school." Luna stated as she finished up the last of her meat strips. 

" I'm sure you have." Raven raised a brow cheekily. " I'm hard to miss." Raven was clearly flirting and I groaned quietly. 

" The hot ones always are." Luna smirked and continued to perv over Raven.

Great now they're both at it. I wonder if they'd notice if I disappeared and started a love affair with that stunning chicken leg over there?

" If you get bored hangin' out with this nerd, you should head over to the waterfalls... A group of us are gonna have a little pool party. Music, drinks and babes in barely any clothes... you're more than welcome to join us...swimsuit optional." Luna winked and placed a kiss on Ravens hand before walking back into the busy crowd. 

" Bye Luna!" I shouted sarcastically as she completely ignored my existence. 

" Damn Griff! Where has this place been all my life?" Raven clutched at her chest, dreamily.

I rolled my eyes at her then whined with the saddest look on my face as she grabbed my arm and dragged me further away from the meat stalls. My precious!!

* * *

* * *

After two more visits to the mechanical stalls and one visit to the wooden and metal trinket stall ( Where I gushed over Lexa's items on the table and bored Rae with my loved up chatter about how talented my gorgeous girlfriend was! ...she is, what can I say?!" ) I finally got my wish and headed right for the food stalls. My stomach was crying tears of happiness!

" Oh God... Clarkeeee! Mmm fuck, that's delicious." Raven moaned out in an over sexualised way as she chewed on her cooked meat strips.

My face went red and I quickly looked around to make sure Raven hadn't offended anyone. " Quiet Rae!" I whispered through gritted teeth. "Also, don't ever use my name in that way again!" I dramatically cringed and shook the imagery out of my brain. 

" Sorry but damn! This shit is otherworldly. " Raven closed her eyes enjoying the salty flavours and I grinned, using my sleeve to wipe the glistening meat juices from her chin. 

" I told you!" I laughed at the way she was greedily shoving more meat into her mouth while still chewing the remains of the last strip. " Slow down you idiot. You're eating like the animal you're eating." I chuckled. 

I was just about to take another mouthful when Indra and Anya walked over to us. 

" I see you're enjoying our freshly caught wolf meat." Indra directed at Raven who paused mid bite and opened her mouth in panic, moving her hand up to pull the chewed meat from her mouth. 

I barked out a laugh and caught Rae's hand before it reached her mouth. " She's joking Rae." 

Indra smirked and sent Raven an apologetic look. Anya looked impressed at Indra's quick wit.

" That's a relief. I didn't wanna be looking at my dog a different way. The food here is incredible. " 

" I'm glad you think so. Our cooks work very hard to make the food as nutritious and satisfying as possible." Indra said proudly and gave a nod of respect to the women behind the food stalls. 

" How are you finding your time here? I trust everyone is on their best behaviour. " 

" it's not their behaviour you need to be worrying about." I raised my eyebrow at Raven jokingly. 

" Don't listen to her." Raven huffed and glared at me.

" I rarely do." Anya deadpanned and Indra looked her way warningly.

Raven perked, taking a good look at Anya for the very first time. " Now you're my kinda girl!" She wiped her greasy hand down her Trikru skirt and put it out towards Anya. " I don't believe I've had the pleasure. " Raven was attempting to hit on Anya. Oh God.

Anya looked down at the offered hand. " and you never will." Her expression was emotionless as she refused the handshake and I bit my lip to stop myself laughing. Poor Rae. 

After Indra and Anya left and I had dealt with Ravens sulking. I took her over to where my dad was working on a new solar powered invention for the forest. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the tools he was using and suddenly my dad had a new best friend. 

After twenty minutes of watching them excitedly discuss topics that had me bored to tears, I decided to leave Raven with my dad and go see Gus.

"Rae, you'll be okay here for awhile, Right?" 

" Yea, yea. Shush sweetie. Men at work." Raven wafted me away without taking her eyes off what my dad was doing. 

" Yeah nerd. Beat it!" My dad said in a school yard bully tone and then instantly turned to smirk and wink at me.

...I'm normal right? Why do I hang out with such weirdo's! 

Time to go off and see the way cooler, less annoying Griffin brother. 

* * *

* * *

_It was nearly evening. The sky had turned to darkness, lit up by beautiful stars and hanging lanterns through the trees. Indra and Anya were walking the trail through the forest slowly, as they did most nights._

_" I really wish you wouldn't have pushed it so hard tonight. You've only been healing for a week." Indra lectured as she gripped Anya's elbow, steadying her after her foot slipped on a rock. The slip made her stomach tense up causing pain in her side._

_" I need to keep moving otherwise I'll seize up. It doesn't hurt so much anymore." Anya started to walk faster than Indra to prove a point. She really was stubborn._

_" Child, you're exhausting. " Indra rolled her eyes and Anya smirked, walking backwards like the brat she was. A quality she shares with Lexa if you'd ask Indra!_

_There were whispered voices in the distance. Both Indra and Anya heard but made no comment as they continued to walk._

_They were walking closer to a familiar line of trees when they heard a loud groan followed by laughter._

_Indra furrowed her brow as Anya turned to her in question._

_Both were now concentrating on the sounds as it suddenly occurred to Anya where they were._

_" Oh God. It's coming from Lexa's tree." Anya groaned in disgust as the tree came into view. She looked up as high into the branches as she could but the tree was well covered in leaves and made harder to see in the darkness._

_Indra stepped closer as she noticed something strange in a lower branch. She carefully lifted the hot pink item and then mumbled something under her breath, dropping the item back down to hang where it was._

_" Is that?"_

_" Yes, it's a bra..." Indra cleared her throat uncomfortably._

_" They've only been apart for a few hours, you'd think they'd be able to control themselves." Anya rolled her eyes as another breathy moan came from up above._

_" Okay this is gross."_

_" Yes, I think we better leave." Indra agreed and started making her way back to the trail path._

" Hey guys, have you seen Lexa?" I tried not to laugh as I startled both Indra and Anya. They were looking at me in shock... I started to feel self conscious and casually wiped at my mouth incase there was evidence I went back to the meat stall for an evening snack. 

" Err... No I haven't seen her since this morning. " Indra sounded puzzled and was looking at me oddly.

Something looked like it clicked in Anya's mind as she quickly moved closer to Indra and spoke with a suspiciously guilty tone. " She's probably hunting or sleeping...have you checked her hut? You should try there." Anya was talking really quickly. Something was going on...

I tilted my head and frowned. " Why are you being weir-" 

" What's going on?" I startled as warm arms wrapped around me from behind and the familiar scent of wood and wild flowers filled my nose. I found myself smiling like a loved up dork as Lexa left fast, growling kisses over my shoulder and up my neck.

Lexa smiled happily, oblivious to what was going on.

Indra remained silent and clearly confused.

" Err..honestly. Kinda thought you were cheating on Clarke." Anya nervously chuckled while scratching her arm.

" WHAT!! I WOULD NEVER!" Lexa looked horrified at the accusation and turned to me with big, innocent eyes. 

I was about to tell Lexa that I trusted her when she spoke again.

" Wait. Why would you think that?" She tilted her head at Anya like a confused puppy. ( I melt each time it happens.) 

Indra and Anya looked at each other before stepping apart and gesturing to the pink bra hanging off a branch. 

" I assumed it was Clarke's but then she appeared... and last time I saw you, you were walking off with Costia so..." Anya shrugged and looked a little apologetic.

Lexa huffed and glared daggers at Anya. She opened her mouth to speak but I got there first.

" Costia?? She's here?" I tried to look casual but Lexa could sense the hint of jealousy in my face.

Her annoyed eyes softened the moment she looked at me. " She is. I was going to tell you tonight. She only wanted to ask me if I'd make a walking frame for her grandfather... He's not so good on his feet anymore and she's worried about him, especially as she lives far away now. She can't be around much to help him." Lexa explained to all three of us then turned to me again, taking my hand gently. " There are no feelings there anymore Clarke. I spent the day talking about you and by the end, she called me a 'loved up nerd' and said she was happy for me." Lexa smiled and I wrapped her in my arms tightly. 

" I love you, nerd." I mumbled into her neck as I breathed her in.

" I love you too." 

Indra cleared her throat to get our attention.

" Are we all forgetting?" Indra was pointing at Lexa's tree.

Lexa looked up at her tree with a frown on her face. She picked up a hefty rock and hurled it into the high leaves.

" Ow! Hey!!" Luna stuck her head out. Her hair was all over the place and while the leaves covered her body, it was clear she was topless. 

" Luna! What the hell are you doing in my tree?!" Lexa growled.

" Think you mean 'who' are you doin' " Raven said as she poked her head out too and grinned at me.

I covered my eyes with my arm and mouthed ' fuck my life.' Into the night as the sounds of Indra and Anya laughing filled my ears and the distant threats of death were coming out of Lexa's mouth as she started to climb like a crazed animal up her tree. 

I really should've stayed at the meat stall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - hernightsky
> 
> Come and find me for Clexa chatter!


	14. Blood Must Have Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits!  
> Set mostly in and around the hospital with a little Clexa here and there :) 
> 
> ATTENTION:
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be normal sized but the gremlins in my head took over and went crazy so this story continues in to the next chapter! You may want to consider waiting till the next chapter is up (and written lol.) Before reading! Your choice 😀
> 
> Also, don't even for a second, think that I think I know what the heck I'm talking about in the technical maintenance scenes o.O just go with it lol.

* * *

* * *

**Griffin household: early evening**

The weather in Polis had been getting worse and worse. Trees had started to fall down into the busy roads causing crashes and slates where falling off rooftops, hitting unfortunate people below. There were so many accidents happening all over town, that made Abby's presence at home a rarity. She had stopped at the house for a quick shower and a coffee before heading back to work. The whole town was a mess and the town's people were panicking and putting their lives in more danger by heading outside when it wasn't necessary. Abby and the other doctors were exhausted. There hadn't been a storm this bad in years.

" Mom, if you need help at the hospital I can come with you... I can't treat anyone but I can keep the kids entertained and make sure the older people have enough blankets and things." I had my back to my mom as I spoke. I was too busy looking out the window at all of the trees bending and swaying in the storm. There was an old plastic garden chair upside down in the front garden that must have belonged to one of the neighbours and two of my grandma's hanging baskets had blown down and crumbled all over the stone path. 

" That's a very kind thought Clarke but maybe another day. There's just so many things that I have to sort out this evening, plus Lincoln will need to be guided and I'm not sure what doctor will be free for him to shadow. This storm is causing chaos and people refuse to stay in doors." My mom sighed in annoyance as she put down the rest of her coffee and checked her medical bag to make sure she had everything. 

I got distracted as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I texted Luna about fifteen minutes ago, freaking out that the forest people would be caught in this storm... I knew that they had plans in place for this type of thing but it didn't stop me worrying!

**From: Luna ( 17:23)**

**Chill Griffin. Your girl is safe.** **She's currently fussin' over the young ones.**

**We're all safely hidden in the Elders Tower.**

**To: Luna ( 17:24)**

**That giant crumbly building?!** **How the hell is that safe!**

**One good sneeze and I could blow it over!**

**From: Luna ( 17:27)**

**Calm your tits town girl! It's not our first storm.**

**If it gets worse, there's hidden bunkers below that run along the entire forest.** **Everything's prepared. But don't lose it if I can't text.**

**No signal under ground.**

**To: Luna ( 17:34)**

**Just stay safe and tell Lexa I love her!**

I could just picture Luna rolling her eyes at that and I smiled, shoving my phone back into my pocket. 

" Clarke." My mom was looking at me frustrated. That probably wasn't the first time she tried to get my attention. oops!

" Sorry mom. What is it?" I tried to look as innocent as possible.

" I said, you'll stay here and look after your grandma, yes? I don't have to worry about you running around in the woods with your..." My mom licked over her dry lips uncomfortably and mumbled the next word. "girlfriend."

I knew it had nothing to do with the fact Lexa was a girl and everything to do with Lexa being a forest girl. My mom had eased up on me considerably since she helped Anya. I didn't have to hide my drawings from her or worry about disappointing her. She no longer tried to push me into the medical profession, she had Lincoln who wanted to learn from her. She usually kept her thoughts and comments to herself on forest matters but I knew she was still struggling with it all. She just didn't understand that way of life. 

I gave her a tight smile and nodded. " Don't worry. I'll be here." 

" Stop your fussing dear." My grandma appeared from the kitchen holding two bowls of strawberry ice cream. " We have a long night of board games ahead of us." She smiled as she handed me one of the bowls and then sat down at the table. " We'll break out the liquor and call the boys around for strip poker once the grown up leaves." My grandma winked while pretending to be unheard behind her hand. I laughed and even my mom broke out in to an amused smile. I love that old woman! 

* * *

* * *

**Lexa's private hut: 13:05pm the next day**

The storm hit hard the night before. Trees had fallen down on the trail path, blocking entry to the southern meat storage huts to anyone unable or unwilling to cross over the river. The private huts were surrounded on all sides by thick lines of trees and mostly covered from the fierce winds that come along with the storm. Some supply huts weren't so lucky. The worst of the storm had ended in the early hours and the forest people had made their way out of the bunkers.

Some had chosen to stay in the elder tower over night, willing to brave the weather instead of feeling the fear that came with being below the ground in metal bunkers. Men and women had started to move things back into place and tend to the most important jobs. The storm was far from over and said to be back in full force by late evening. So there was no real point in fixing what was likely to be destroyed again by tonight. 

Clarke had arrived as soon as the sun appeared, making her way through the lighter rain and in to my waiting arms. She held me for what felt like hours ( no complaints here! ) and continuously checked that I was okay. I could feel her worries and panic as I held her trembling body and knew I needed to calm her the only way that I knew worked...

" Holy fuck, that was amazing." Clarke breathlessly panted out as she laid on her back, naked under my bed furs. The love making had finished a little while ago and I was peacefully laying on my side with my back towards Clarke. She was still feeling the effects of her high and I couldn't stop the lazy smirk from appearing on my face. Pretty sure I calmed her down. 

" Shhhh." My eyes remained closed as I quietly shushed her and pulled my pillow closer. 

The room was silent apart from the rain hitting the top of the hut and tapping against the window. I always found the sound of rain soothing and always slept better on stormy days. My shoulder blades started to tense together and my whole back was squirming as I felt Clarke's fingertips travel down the tattoo on my back. She knew how sensitive my back was to light touches and she often used her fingertips to watch the goosebumps appear. She said it fascinates her...I think she just likes to watch me fall apart. 

" Behave." I sleepily mumbled into my pillow as my hand moved back to catch hers. I could feel her smiling against my bare shoulder as I pulled her arm around my front and held it against my stomach.

Clarke was shuffling about and whining, placing kisses over the back of my neck as she dragged her nails slowly over my stomach. I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning over in her arms until our noses bumped. " You're exhausting Griffin." I smirked, my heavy eyelids struggling to stay open.

" And you love me for it." She hummed and nosed my nose before licking over her kiss swollen lips. " have I ever told you, your lips taste like warm cherries? " Clarke was leaning up on her elbow, resting her head on her hand as she gazed lovingly at my lips.

I let my eyes close and smiled. " There's a reason for that." 

I could feel Clarke's soft lips against my throat as she slowly trailed her fingertips over my back. " Which is?" I shivered as she spoke against my skin and gulped nervously at all the soft sensations at once. 

" Cherries. " 

"Huh?" Clarke popped up with her brow raised in confusion.

I grinned and opened my eyes. Clearly napping was out of the question this afternoon.

" There's a stall in the market that sells cosmetic items for those who wish to use them. They have all sorts of creams and powders made from forest plants and fruits. They also sell tiny boxes with a cherry mixture that some girls tend to use to make their lips stand out more. The dark red dye of the cherry is used for the same reason people wear lipstick. To draw attention to the lips." I felt a blush traveling up my chest and neck as Clarke looked at me with ' oh really?' eyes. 

I felt the need to look away. Clarke's gaze was too intense and I felt vulnerable. " That's not why I wear it though. I..um. only started wearing it a day or so after we met." My voice was quiet as I stared at the table leg. " I thought the scent would make you want to kiss me and the taste would make you want to keep kissing me." I twisted the bed fur around my fingers nervously.

Clarke was silent and it was getting too much so I bravely glanced at her. She was looking so softly at me, her eyes were bright and she was biting her bottom lip to stop herself grinning, I just knew it.

" Baby, I wanted to kiss you the moment you turned around and I was met with heart stopping green... You don't need to try and make your lips kissable Lexa. I'm already desperate for them." Clarke ran her thumb slowly over my lips and then moved down to kiss me deeply. I swallowed her wanting moans and pushed her back down on my bed furs, gripping both of her wrists tightly with one hand. I went to straddle her when a violent impact so loud and so strong, the ground shook, made me fall backwards and almost off the bed completely. 

We both shot up in shock and stared at each other.

" What the fuck was that!!" Clarke panted with her hand over her heart to stop it beating out of her chest.

* * *

* * *

_The storm had blown obstacles on to the roads, the heavy rain turning the ground wet and slippery. A careless driver of a large truck hadn't taken the dangerous weather into consideration. Moving at full speed on his journey. The tyres struggling to grip on the wet road beneath, his truck collided in to another large truck, sending both slamming through the side of an office block. The impact was so strong it was felt for miles. Hundreds of casualties lay inside the broken building. Polis hospital... The only hospital in town was about to be overrun with patients._

* * *

* * *

**Polis hospital 14:08pm**

It wasn't hard to find out what had happened. The collision was all over the local news stations and everyone on the streets were talking about it. The weather was still in the calmer stages. There was a decent amount of rain but the wind had eased off for now. Town people were helping the emergency services clear debris so they had a safe passage to and from the office block. Three ambulances had gone past in the last ten minutes. I couldn't believe the destruction. I really hoped that most people managed to get out of the building with only cuts and bruises but it wasn't likely. 

After I heard that my grandma was safely at her friend Annie's house, I decided to help out at Polis hospital. I knew the weather was going to get a lot worse later in the evening so I kissed Lexa goodbye, checked the house was as safe and protected as I could and hurried as fast as I could to the hospital.

It was chaos as soon as I entered.

Nurses were running around, trying to see to all the new casualties that had been brought in. The waiting rooms were full of those in need of treatment and their were hospital beds, shoved in to any available space. I caught a glance of my mom coming out of the emergency room and made my way through the crowds of people to get to her.

" Mom!" I called as I elbowed my way through to get closer.

" Clarke, honey what are you doing here? Are you hurt?" She started to examine me before I even opened my mouth.

" No mom, I'm fine." I shuffled myself out of her hands. " I came to help. I know the hospital is jammed with patients. Let me do something." 

" Thank you sweetie. Luckily some of the casualties were taken to a hospital in the next town over so we're not as overrun as we expected."

The hospital lights flickered, leaving the reception in darkness for a second.

Both my mom and I looked up at the over head lights. " The weather is playing havoc with our electrics." She sighed in frustration. " The computers and machines are having trouble and the lights flickering on and off are giving people headaches... It's infuriat-"

" Hey hey! your tech hero has arrived." Raven pulled the wet hood of her jacket down and gave a big cheesy grin in my direction.

" Raven? You called Raven to help??" I was puzzled, did they even know each other?

" Actually, Jake did." My mom replied before facing Raven. " He's already in the side building working on the main electrics." She pointed which way to head before picking up her patient notes.

" Then that's where I'll be!" Raven gave my mom a nod while adjusting her backpack. " Never leave your phone hanging about Griff. I exchanged numbers with Papa G ages ago!" She cheekily threw over her shoulder before stepping outside.

I should be surprised by that but nothing is surprising when it comes to Raven...Lexa's poor tree. It saw some things...some baaad things!

Marcus opened the double doors to the right, letting Madi through into reception first. She had his stethoscope around her neck and one ear phone bud in her ear. The other hung loose so she could hear and then ignore everything her dad was saying.

" Madi, enough. We've gone over this again and again. You can't stay at home by yourself. It's not safe and the storm will be alot rougher in a few hours. I need you here, where I can keep an eye on you." Marcus looked worn out. Dealing with a sulky teenager between patients couldn't of been easy.

" But it's boring here! At least I can watch TV at home." Madi sulked and tried to keep her eyes away from the wounded patients. To be honest, I think she was more freaked out than bored. 

" It's just for today sweetheart. Please just understand the situation we're in and try to stay out of the way...there's a TV in the waiting room and magazines too. " he placed a kiss on top of her head and took back his stethoscope. " I'll be back to check on you when I can." He moved over to my mom to discuss something before walking back through the double doors. Madi stood still for a moment and darted her eyes over all of the sick people. The TV in the waiting room wasn't worth it. She sat as close to the exit doors as possible and shoved her other ear bud in. Music would have to entertain her for the rest of the night.

I could hear my mother talking to another doctor as I handed out hot drinks to those waiting to be seen. Her voice was raised in frustration and her eyes closed for a moment as she ran a hand through her hair. She directed the other doctor in to one of the wards and took a deep breath as she got ready for her next patient.

" Is everything okay mom?" I handed her a hot drink which she shook her head at, handing it to a near by nurse and leaned against the reception desk. "We have so many patients that need blood and there's just not enough." She shook her head again as she tried to think up a solution. " The weather is too dangerous that supplies won't be able to reach us in time. All the hospital's in the town's close by will be dealing with their own patients. They need all the supplies they have." The lights flickered on and off again and my mom was about ready to lose it. " I wish your father would hurry up and fix those damn things!" She lost her temper slightly and quickly flashed me an apologetic smile. " I need to get on Clarke. Stay safe okay?" I gave a sympathetic nod and smile as I watched Lincoln stop my mom in her tracks.

" Lincoln, I told you there's no proof of that. Please stop bringing it up and get back to work." I heard in the distance as I gave an older woman an extra pillow. 

I turned to see my mom leave through the double doors and Lincoln was making his way over to me with a look of determination on his face.

I went to open my mouth but he stopped me.

" Before you say anything, just hear me out...I know the hospital is low on blood supplies. Your mom won't listen to me but I think I have the solution." Lincoln looked so sure of himself, I found myself sitting on the edge of a chair, nodding at him to continue.

" Trikru blood...I know what you are gonna say but our blood types are the same as everyone else...we use different names to you but we share the same blood groups...our blood is just a stronger version. You've seen it at work. You saw how fast Anya is healing...think of all the good our blood can do for these people." Lincoln was desperate to be heard. 

" Lincoln, that's... Incredible! Do you really think Trikru blood will help these people?? " my eyebrows were raised as I stared at him in astonishment.

" Clarke. Trikru blood could save the lives of those at their weakest. Their immune systems will become stronger, they'd be able to fight off their sickness...we can do this Clarke, I just need your mom to hear me out." 

" Go and memorise everything you just said!" I took out my phone and started looking through the numbers. " I'll come and find you soon. We'll talk to my mom together." I smiled at him before heading out the main doors to make a call. 

" Hey Luna. Can you give your phone to Lexa for a little while?" 

* * *

* * *

**Technical maintenance 14:22pm **

_Raven opened the rusty outside door to the electrical room Jake was busy working in. The door closed heavily behind her, letting Jake know he had company. " Somebody call for tech support! " Raven shouted in to the room while scanning her eyes for Jake. The room it's self was a decent size with large metal boxes attached to the wall, each with different switches and colourful wires. A large wooden table stood in the middle with different sized bulbs and tools set out on top. Jake must of already started._

_Although there was a very large window to the right, the glass of the window had a layer of thick dirt, keeping the sunlight out. It was clear the room went untouched a lot of the time._

_" In here Raven!" The voice sounded far away as Raven noticed a room attached at the back wall._

_She made her way over and stood in the open doorway of the small room Jake was in. It took her a moment to see him as he was sat on the floor messing with some electrical wires, tools and electrical tape resting on his knees._

_" Now I see where Clarke gets her lack of common sense from." Raven shook her head amused and moved to crouch down next to Jake. " Here, let me do this and you go back to fixing the lighting." Raven winked as she was already grabbing the items off his lap._

_Jake just sat there with his mouth open, speechless as the annoying teenager moved him out the way. Eventually he swallowed and stood up, moving towards the door then stopping to turn and speak. " Just so you know..." He put his hand up in defence. " I'm going to go fix the lighting because 'I' want to and not because you're really mean." Jake dramatically turned and exited the room._

_" Whatever gets that tush movin'" Raven quipped as she picked up her screwdriver to remove the side panel._

_Jake's laughter was heard in the distance along with " you're so inappropriate, it's ridiculous."_

* * *

* * *

**Polis hospital 14:53pm**

Lincoln and I ambushed my mom as she came back through to the reception area. She looked more and more exhausted each time she came out of the emergency room, yet she never stopped for a break. She really was the best and most hard working doctor at Polis hospital.

" Mom!." We both ran over and almost in to my mom as the door opened. She looked startled then confused as to why we were both hanging around for her. " Lincoln and I -" 

" Clarke. Honey...I don't have time." She sounded vexed as she ran her hand through her hair and checked the time on her watch. " You're going to have to solve whatever the problem is yourselves." Her hand went to my arm as she parted Lincoln and I so she could walk through.

" No mom this is important! " I grabbed her wrist firmly to stop her walking away. " Please just hear Lincoln out..." I kept a hold of her as my eyes pleaded.

* * *

* * *

** Reception 15:07pm **

_Madi sat on an uncomfortable, cold metal seat with her head resting against the window, next to the entrance. She slowly dragged a fingertip through the condensation, making pictures on the glass. While loud rock music screamed into her ears._

_She turned her head with a scowl as one ear bud was tugged from her ear. Marcus gave her a stern look as the aggressive music now leaked into the reception. She rolled her eyes and turned the sound down._

_" I just wanted to check on you." Marcus smiled as he rummaged in his pocket for some change. " There's a vending machine in the waiting room, why don't you get a sandwich or something... I promise we'll order takeaway when I'm done here. Okay?" His eyes were hopeful that he'd get a relaxed response but when he got a silent glare instead he didn't give up..." is that a smile I seeee??" He moved closer for a better look at the glare in front of him. " It issss. There's a teeny tiny smile! I see it." His voice was a little high pitched as he started lightly poking at Madi's cheeks. The poor girl held her scowl for as long as she could before a smiling laugh broke out and Marcus grinned triumphantly. " Okay! Quit it!" Madi chuckled as she pushed him away. Marcus handed her the money and kissed her head. " I'll be back later sweetheart. Behave yourself." He smiled and went back to work._

_Madi was about to get up to buy a sandwich when something outside, on the hilltop caught her eye._

* * *

* * *

**Polis hospital 15:10**

Lincoln had told my mom in great detail, all the reasons why Trikru blood could save the lives of many patients in the hospital. He spoke calmly and clearly about what was different and what was the same about our blood and why Anya was healing at a faster rate than a town person would. He gave such an impressive speech that even I was throwing him the heart eyes! ( Don't tell Lexa.) 

" Lincoln. I hear what you're saying and yes, it sounds intriguing and maybe we could of done something with this...but." My mom sighed defeated and worn out. " we're running out of time and I don't think you understand how much blood we actually need... It's just not possible. I'm sorry." My mom truly meant her apology. She gave Lincoln's shoulder a light squeeze and started to turn away before I took her hand and led her out of the entrance of the hospital.

" Clarke. What the hell are you- " 

My mom stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight in front of her.

" Will this amount of blood do?" My face felt smug as I turned from her to take in the sight that she was facing.

A line of forest men and women had formed in the hospital parking lot. The line was so long that it was impossible to see where it ended. My guess...close to where the forest actually was! Lexa was stood to the side with her hands behind her back, keeping everyone in one line and well... keeping them 'in' line! Trikru clothes were rolled up at the sleeve and each person had their face washed of hunting paint to help keep the hospital as clean as they could. Slight anxiousness could be seen on some faces but they bravely stood with the rest...it only just occurred to me that a lot of Trikru hadn't even stepped outside of the forest before...the trees were all they knew and yet they stepped out of their comfort, out of their world...to help. Tears started to well up in my eyes at the realisation and soon I was crying with gratitude.

Trikru wanted to help their town people!

My mom's eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them. She looked inspired...like I imagine I look when I'm about to paint a breathtaking scene. A smile broke out on to her face and she turned to Lincoln.

" Let's do this." 

* * *

* * *

**Technical maintenance 16:13pm**

_The wind outside had started to pick up again and had slowly started to get more powerful with each passing minute. The sky had started to turn a dark grey with thick, fluffy dark clouds as the rain tapped against the roof._

_" Raven, how're you doing in there?" Jake called from his place at the wooden work table. He was in the middle of changing some of the wires from the lights that hung above. A pencil behind one ear and a ruler behind the other. He'd never admit it but he'd spent ages looking for both items in the last hour._

_" Finally finished replacing dead wires and now working on the computer systems. No wonder the weather is messing them up so bad. Everything in here is ancient." She sighed as she looked through all the old computer discs, layered in dust._

_Still not finding what she needed she made her way back in to the larger room, glancing at Jake as he carefully inspecting something fragile. " This place needs a serious upgrade!" Jake couldn't agree more as he got up off the stool to use it as a step to climb up onto the wooden work table. He looked above and started messing with the lights, being careful to avoid some of the wires. It was extremely dangerous... Jake was a professional and knew what he was doing so he didn't want to shut down the power completely incase the systems were so dodgy it shut down power in the hospital...he took trust in his own skills and worked slowly between the wires._

_Raven caught sight of what she was looking for on the metal shelving unit in front of the large window and without thinking about it, started to climb the shelves until she was high enough to reach her item._

_" Careful there Spiderwoman." Jake knew what was happening without taking his eyes off his work._

_" Relax, MJ I know wha- "_

_**SMASH**_

_One powerful gust had sent something crashing into the end of a loose gutter pipe which smashed through a part of the glass window, hitting the unit Raven was standing on. The whole thing crashed to the ground, knocking Raven out and trapping her underneath._

_It all happened so quickly... The loud crash startled Jake, his hand slipped and touched something he shouldn't. The shock sent him flying backwards off the table, hitting his head on the stool on the way down._

The gutter pipe was still attached to the other pipe above, sending all rain water down what was basically now a slide, in to the electrical room. 

Water started running down slowly, Ravens clothing soaking up much of it as it slowly started to travel along the floor...closer to the back room...closer to where Raven had left wires exposed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O !!!
> 
> 😱 Nobody dies, I promise! 😉


	15. Ogeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! 
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer!

* * *

* * *

**Polis hospital 16:16pm**

Ward numbers 3 to 5 had been saved for recovering Trikru members who were told to sit or lay down on the beds for twenty minutes while their bodies healed from their blood donations. Indra was as stubborn as ever and refused to sit. Instead she helped me with passing cookies out and refilling water glasses. It was important that Trikru rested after having their blood taken and they needed cookies and water to build their strength back up. I may have let Lexa take a few extra cookies but how could I really say no to eyes as gorgeous as those?? Plus if she was eating it would keep her hands busy so I wouldn't have to keep checking she was leaving the plaster in place on her arm. She was a pain in the ass patient... I figured she would be.

Anya was still healing so she wasn't allowed to donate. She could have stayed in the forest with Titus ( who was taking care of the young ones.) but she wanted to show her support and so she helped direct Trikru to the right wards. I decided she deserved a cookie too which she took with her usual glare...I really think she's warming to me!

_Madi sat in her cold metal chair staring at Anya. She started at the thick, black boots that were worn and had a leaf design made from metal around the tops and heels, her tight, ripped jeans that showed much of her dark skinned knees underneath, her metal belt buckle in the shape of a diagonal dagger that was poking out from her long black leather coat that flowed to the floor. Anya's face was half hidden behind her wild locks of hair that pushed forward and rested over the thick fur that covered the outer lining of her warm coat. Madi must of thought she was being discreet as she rested her chin on her hand, facing the large window, side eyeing Anya. Madi perhaps had no knowledge of Trikru's awareness to everything around them. Trikru see all, even when they have their eyes closed and were trying to nap like Anya was currently doing._

_" Nobody ever tell you it's rude to stare at strangers, kid?" Anya shuffled in her chair slightly, not bothering to open her eyes. Madi startled and sat up straight, now looking fully at Anya with a frown on her grumpy teenage face. " I wasn't staring." They both knew it was a lie but it was worth a shot, she figured._

_Anya sat up, taking a deep breath and stretched to wake herself up, her eyes turned in Madi's direction and she quickly scanned over the young ballsy girl who was looking right back at her with pretend confidence. Anya's lips curled slightly in amusement, she always had a soft spot for gutsy young ones._

_" What are you in for?" Anya gave a nod to the girl. " Paper cut? Banged a toe? Broken fingernail?"_

_Madi was not amused and smiled sarcastically which got a light chuckle out of Anya._

_" My dad's a doctor. He's making me be here." She huffed and slouched down in her chair. "he won't let me stay home alone even though I'd totally be fine!" Her arms crossed in a sulk as she stared out the window again._

_" He cares about you. That isn't a bad thing... I'd make the most of it if I were you, once you grow up, not many people give a damn....enjoy it." Anya rested further back into her chair and placed her feet up on the edge of the table._

_Madi wasn't really paying attention to Anya. That thing she had noticed on the hilltop outside was back in view...the rain had picked up again and the heavy wind outside kept blowing the water spray against the hospital windows but it was easy to make out the unusual, blurry shape. She sat up a little straighter and wiped the condensation off the window with her sleeve to get a better look. It didn't help much considering there was rain pouring down on the other side but it helped to see the blur was jumping and wandering around and was that...digging? Something was burrowing into the ground, kicking dirt up everywhe- oh shit! It's a dog! There's a dog out there! The weather was far too aggressive to have the poor little thing out by himself! Madi stood quickly and watched the blurry shape run out into the foggy distance. She took one look around and then at Anya who had dozed off again and quickly pushed her way out of the hospital exit._

* * *

* * *

**Technical maintenance 16:17pm**

_Nothing but darkness...calm...at peace...emptiness...Raven lay on the cold, wet floor feeling nothing, a pleasant floaty...lightness surrounded her entire being...until it didn't._

_She groaned in pain as she suddenly became aware of the heavy pressure on her chest. It was hard to breathe fully and her head was all fuzzy. Her eyes flickered open a few times as she heard a familiar voice, her attention caught by the frantic patting of her shoulder._

_" That's it kiddo. You're okay." Jake was laying on his front on top of the wooden table with a piece of his old work shirt wrapped around his burnt hand and a pretty nasty bruised cut on the left side of his head._

_" I'm gonna try and lift this unit off you now, okay? If your hands are up to it, try and help me to move it."_

_Raven groaned again then nodded, her eyelids felt so heavy still. It was a struggle to remain present and not fall back in to nothingness. " What the hell happened? Was it the storm?" Her words came out softly and far too sleepy for Jake's liking._

_" The storm blew a water pipe through the window." Jake looked concerned at Raven after hearing her groggy tone and started to shake her by the shoulder. " No falling asleep kid. We've got work to do."_

_Raven whined as the heavy pressure against her chest started to ease slightly, she managed to take a deeper breath and found the strength in her arms to help Jake move the unit off of her fully. Jake was already grabbing underneath both of her arms as the unit clattered loudly against the other fallen objects._

_Raven allowed Jake to hold most of her weight as he pulled her roughly up on to the wooden table. Raven used her feet instinctively to help and the second her left foot hit the wooden plank that ran between each leg of the table, she screamed in pain and grabbed at her throbbing knee._

_Jake's hands went to help and Raven threw him a death glare as she gritted her teeth through the pain. " That fucking unit!" She huffed and glanced at Jake who looked at her with parent eyes. " Seriously. Do not even..." She warned. " I'm in fucking agony and I'll fucking swear as much as I want!" A tear ran from her eye and she tried to subtly wipe it on her shoulder before Jake could see. ( Didn't work.)_

_" Okay, we're in a bit of a situation here kiddo." He started to scan the room, looking for a solution. " we're stuck on a wooden table with water coming down a pipe from a very high and unreachable part of a window, into a room full of electricals and live wires hanging about all over the place and from what I could tell from the loud thump against the door...whatever fell outside, landed in front of the door...so even if we could get to the door without being electrocuted, we probably couldn't get out." Jake patted his knees nonchalantly and smiled at Raven. " Soooo... Thoughts?"_

_The death glare was still on Ravens face as she held her knee. " So that's why you were in a desperate panic to get me on this table."_

_Jake pressed his good hand to his throbbing head for a second and winced. " Yeah. I'm not too sure how far the waters reached in the other room and who knows what wires are hanging about in here...it only takes one."_

_Raven softened as she finally took a good look at how beaten up Jake really was. " Hey, are you okay?? What happened to you when I was knocked on my ass?" Raven shuffled herself closer without putting pressure on her knee._

_" I thought it would be fun to touch the dangerous wires up there." He pointed to the wires still sticking out from the lights above. " I then fell and clunked my head on the stool and had a pleasant dream about being the sixth member of the spice girls." Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't quite stop the grin on her face. " Old spice?" She bit her lip and raised a brow in question._

_" I was thinking 'hunky spice' but whatever." Jake mumbled as Raven laughed and flicked his arm with a ruler._

* * *

* * *

**Polis hospital 16:33pm**

_The rain hammered down outside as the trees bent back and forth so aggressively it was surprising that more trees hadn't fallen down. The carpark was now covered in a blanket of crunchy golden brown and orange leaves and the sky was thick with dark cloud and fog. If this was a movie, now would be the time someone would scream ' THE DEMENTORS ARE COMING!' Clarke had shouted that at the sky a few times lately and Lexa just looked at her puzzled, refusing to ask what she was talking about._

_A powerful gust of wind blew past managing to open and close the hospital doors with a thud, waking Anya up from her nap on the uncomfortable seat. She growled at the cold air that leaked through the doors and held her fur lined coat tighter around herself as Indra noticed she was now back in the land of the living._

_" You should be resting in the tower." Indra sat down on the table in front of Anya and fixed her with a scolding stare. " All this unnecessary moving." She tutted and shook her head in concern. " Your body needs time to heal, child."_

_" Did you rest like you were supposed to?" Anya nodded towards Indra's blood donation bandage._

_Indra sighed in frustration and smiled slightly. " I guess we're both stubborn."_

_Marcus rushed over to the Trikru women in a panic. " Have either of you seen my daughter?? Teenager...about this tall." He gestured with his shaky hand. " Long dark hair. She was sitting right over there...possibly looking grumpy." Marcus let out a sad chuckle. " I made her stay here." His eyes were so full of regret as his heart kept repeating that he should of stayed with her._

_" Kid with the music in her ears and scowl on her face? Yes we've met." Anya kicked her feet back up on the table. " She seemed pretty fascinated by that window over there. Maybe she got bored and left." Anya spoke so casually about it that it took Marcus a moment to fully understand what was just said._

_" You..your saying that my daughter is out there?? " Marcus moved to the window that Madi was staring out of and pressed his forehead to the glass, using his hands to block out the extra side vision as he tried to make any shapes out at all through the rain splashes and thick fog of the hilltops._

_" Not necessarily." Indra got up from the table and frowned at Anya for her indifferent attitude. " She could be in one of the restrooms or talking to one of the patients in the children's ward." Indra placed a caring hand upon Dr. Kane's shoulder. " You should go back to work doctor. Anya and I will find your daughter." She gave a determined nod and Marcus smiled gratefully giving Indra's hand a squeeze as Dr. Jackson appeared, calling for extra help in the emergency room._

_Indra waited for Marcus to leave the reception area before turning back to Anya who already had her eyes closed again. She sighed in frustration and kicked Anya's boot a little harder than planned. " You wanted to be here. You will help!" Indra held Anya with a commanding stare that had Anya shrinking down in her seat._

_" Make yourself useful. I will check the restrooms and children's ward." Indra left without another word and made her way through all of the people in the waiting area who were still yet to be seen and pushed open the white doors in the corner._

_Anya sulked for a moment in her chair, she knew Indra was right but she hated to be told off. She was an adult! ...I guess she needed to start acting like one._

_With a quiet grunt from the tightness in her healing wound, she stood up and checked her side quickly, making sure her bandage was still in place. She then glanced around the hospital and sighed before turning to Madi's window and looking out into the stormy sky. " please don't be as careless as I think you are." Anya mumbled to herself as she pushed her way out of the heavy entrance doors and scrunched her eyes up as the fast flow of raindrops hit her face immediately. " Perfect." She pulled her long coat around herself tightly and walked out into the storm._

* * *

* * *

**Technical maintenance 16:46pm**

_Jake was stood on the table using the handle of a broom to try and reach the water pipe that was sticking through the broken glass of the window. If he could just reach a little more, he'd be able to push it back through. He sighed as the wooden handle missed the broken pipe by less than a foot._

_Raven winced as she went to make herself a little more comfortable and put pressure on her knee by mistake. "Damn it." She shut her eyes for a moment to calm down before looking at Jake as he attempted to reach the pipe for what felt like the 100th time. " It's not gonna happen Mr.G, you're only gonna end up falling to your doom." Something bright caught her eye as she spoke and she licked over her lips nervously as another machine sparked just to the side of the window. If Jake had noticed, he decided not to comment. " A Griffin never gives in." Jake smiled before stretching out his arm and leg muscles. He moved to the very edge of the table and balanced on his tippy toes, holding the broom as far to the end as possible and tried once more._

_The end of the broom tapped against the pipe and Jake almost lost his balance. His feet performed some silly dance moves to steady himself and landed ass first back on the table with a thud._

_" Not my finest moment." He cleared his throat and sighed in defeat. Raven rolled her eyes and took the broom off Jake's lap. " Leave it to the mechanic." Her hand stretched along the table and grabbed the roll of duct tape and the closest suitable object she could find which happened to be the ruler Jake kept behind his ear. " If something isn't long enough, we just keep taping more and more objects to the end until we had a giant poking device! ...have you never seen F.R.I.E.N.D.S??" Ravens brow raised in question and Jake shrugged, passing Raven the screw driver. " I'm more of a gameshow guy."_

* * *

* * *

**Polis Hilltop 16:48pm**

_After searching the entire grounds of the hospital, being pelted by heavy rain drops to the face and slipping on the crunchy wet leaves under foot. Anya took one last look under each of the cars in the parking lot before climbing up the muddy slopes that surrounded the hospital. In the warm, spring weather, the hills were covered in bright, beautiful yellow flowers and a healthy thick layer of light green grass. The storm and harshness of the winter frost, turned everything a dark shade of brown, the once firm healthy hills, now soft and squishy underfoot. Anya's boots were caked in sloppy mud as she grunted her way to the top. The fields above went on for miles._

_Miles of dark, cold fog and a wind strong enough to blow you off your feet...why was Anya doing this?? She held her usual scowl on her face as she held tightly to her coat, scanning the area around her. The dark shadows between the trees in the distance would be enough to scare most people but not someone who grew up in the forest. They held comfort to Anya, a safety like no other._

_She started to head that way, her face turning to a confused frown as she came across big muddy holes in the ground. They were freshly dug up and clearly made by something bigger than a hare. She crouched down next to one of the holes and took a better look, using her sleeve to wipe the extra water off her face._

" Digging your escape? You know it'd be easier to just run, right?" 

Anya startled, not expecting to hear that particular annoying voice. She didn't even bother to turn around as she picked up some of the wet soil and watched it crumble between her fingers. " What are you doing here squirt? Clarke not paying you enough attention? " The chuckle I started to let out was cut short by a handful of mud flying into my face. 

I stood there wide eyed as the cold, wet earth coated my cheek and Anya's laughter filled my ears. " Really??" I quickly crouched down and started to gather my own handful of mud. Anya quickly rose to her feet and put her hands up in surrender. " Okay, stop right there... " she started to walk backwards, keeping her eyes on my muddy hands at all times. " I don't have time for this, there's a kid I need to find. " 

" Madi, I know. Indra told me... That's why I'm here." I nodded, casually pushing the mud off my fingers, letting it fall back to its place on the ground. 

" You think she came this far?" I had a good look around though it was hard to see anything clearly through the fog and rain. 

" I was tracking her movements but it's almost impossible with the rain washing away all of the footprints and the storm blowing branches and leaves all over her trail. I'm now following the holes in the ground... I figure she was following whatever made them." Anya shrugged and I moved really close to her with my most sincere face. " it's really great of you to be out here searching." Anya blushed slightly. "You're a good person Ahn." I smiled and casually wiped my mud stained hand on her cheek before running like hell in the direction of the trees. 

" Enjoy the use of your legs while you still can, squirt!!" I heard in the distance and chuckled as I ran for my life.

* * *

* * *

_Madi's wet hair was plastered to her face and her thin jacket was now soaking wet and doing nothing to keep her warm. She really hadn't thought this through. Following the dug up ground and listening to the barks and panting in the distance, brought her over to a clearing through the trees that had thick, thorny bushes in the centre and chopped up logs made in to benches, making a nice seating area in summer time._

_" Hey boy, where are you??" Madi searched around and behind each bench until she heard whining and shuffling about inside one of the smaller bushes. As she made her way over she noticed little orange patches of fur between the sharp branches and a glance of shiny dark eyes._

_" Oh my gosh! Are you stuck little guy? Let me help you!" Madi kneeled down in the soft, muddy ground and started to push apart the - "ouch!"_

_"_ Careful, kid. Thorns are a bitch to get out." Madi jumped back with her wounded thumb in her mouth and relaxed instantly as she saw Anya's familiar face.

" Madi right? Your father is worried sick about you. You shouldn't be out here by yourself and especially in this weather!" I scolded and sighed then softened the second I looked into Madi's sad little eyes. I really was a sucker for young ones.

The bushes started to whine, taking my attention off of a now sulking teenager. Muddy paws were pushing at the sharp branches and I caught Madi's wrist just before she went and got herself thorned again.

" Please! There's a dog caught in there...I need to save him!" Madi pleaded as I gently let go of her wrist. 

" A dog ay?" I crouched down next to the bush and carefully pulled back a branch. A muddy furball looked up at me and snuffled as a leaf tickled his nose. " Hey there little guy... Don't you worry okay? We're gonna getcha out." I gently scratched behind his wet, furry orange ear and gestured to Anya to come over with a nod. 

" Okay Madi, you get ready to give the little guy warm hugs okay?" I smiled as Madi moved closer and nodded without taking her eyes away from the dog. 

Anya started to pull back as many of the branches as she could, the muddy little guy was wriggling all over the place, he couldn't wait to be free. Once Anya had separated the branches enough, I carefully reached inside and scooped up the soggy dog that felt the need to slobber and lick over my fingers and quickly placed him in Madi's arms.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Madi squeaked in delight and held the little dog close, cleaning him up a little bit with her sleeves. Oh it was a beagle!

" He has no collar! I think he's homeless." Madi's eyes watered at the realisation as she held him closer, receiving licks to the nose. 

" He needs a name... Maybe something water themed considering he was found in a storm?" I tilted my head in thought. 

" What. Like fish?" Anya scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Madi chuckled. " How about Dory...or Ariel! Oh wait they're girls." 

I turned to Anya in confusion but she just shrugged and looked just as puzzled.

I took my long coat off and placed it around Madi's shoulders who looked up at me gratefully then picked the beagle up and held him high as I had a good look at him. 

" Haha! You look just like Rafiki holding up...oh gosh that's it! Simba!!! His name is Simba!!" Madi stood up in excitement and put her arms out to hold ...well I guess, Simba? 

" You're so cute and so brave and you're gonna rule the lands!" Madi grinned as she cuddled the little guy up.

The winds blew fiercely and almost knocked us off our feet.

" Come on. We need to get you back. It's not safe out here." I gently tugged Madi to get her moving and suddenly she was happily bouncing across the field with the dog in her arms, Anya and I trailing behind to give her space. 

We were near the bottom of the hill when Anya turned to me.

" What's a Simba??" 

I shrugged, glad to know she had no idea either.

We made it back to the hospital looking like four soggy, windswept animals. I decided Anya should be the one to take Madi back inside, she needed to know that people weren't against her and that she was worthy of their time. Nothing said that better than a bunch of grateful faces and handshakes of thanks. Simba of course wasn't allowed in the hospital so we stayed by the entrance and I fashioned a leash out of some old rope. Madi poked her head back through the door and handed me a strange walking stick with some sort of broken kite attached... " to keep the rain off!" She smiled and went back inside.

I frowned at the bizarre contraption and jumped back as it sprung open! The kite was fully opened and the raindrops bounced right off. I grinned at the funny inventions town people make and shrugged as I crouched down and held the strange object over Simba. I shook out my soaked locks and wiped the rain from my eyes... I wonder if town people have an invention to keep rain off people too?!

* * *

* * *

**Technical maintenance 17:21pm**

_The lights in the electrical room started to flicker in time with the aching thud going on in Jake's head. Ravens giant poking device had worked wonders! It only took Jake one attempt to knock the broken pipe back out of the window. More glass had broken in the process, leaving a pretty big hole that was now letting in the gale, blowing Jake's tools all over the place and spraying them with droplets of cold rain. Even so, it was much better than the waterslide they had to deal with earlier._

_They both sat on the wooden table, trying to stay calm and keep warm._

_Raven watched as Jake held his throbbing head for a few moments. " You doing okay Mr. G? I could really do with you not passing out." Raven joked to cover her concern._

_Jake chuckled and nodded before realising that hurt his head more and winced. " All good kiddo. Just trying to stop my brain from jumping about!" Jake tried to reassure his daughters best friend and patted her shoulder with his good hand. " How's your knee doing? You should try to m-"_

_" Hey! Shush. Be quiet for a minute." Raven put her hand up as she cut in._

_Jake's brow furrowed. He was about to ask why when faint sounds of voices outside, filled his ears._

_They looked at each other and started shouting and making as much noise as possible to be heard through the storm outside._

_" HEEEEEY!! WE'RE IN HERE!!" Raven slammed the broom against the table. Jake stood, thinking the height would make a difference. " HELLOOOO IS THERE ANYONE OUTSIDE??? WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!!" He hit his metal ruler against the desk. The voices were getting closer...they sounded like they were next to the door...wait. What language is that??_

_Raven looked up at Jake. " Either they're talking Klingon or I bumped my head harder than I thought." She looked confused as Jake chuckled. " Not Klingon, kid. That's the language of my people. " he smiled as he realised his family were close by._

_Suddenly there was a lot of clanking and shuffling near the broken, large window. Both sets of eyes turned that way as a tall, shadowy figure grunted as he lifted himself up onto something outside and peered through the hole._

_Jake's beamed and broke out into the biggest smile Raven had ever seen on the man. " Nyko! What the heck are you doing here??" Jake laughed in disbelief. Nyko had never left the forest before!_

_" Town people are hurt... Dr. Griffin needed our help." He gestured to the bandage on his arm as Jake stared at him, still in shock. " A large tree has fallen down in front of the door. It's too heavy for Quint and I to move..."_

_Nyko turned away and used his elbow to smash through the rest of the glass. Jake quickly covered Raven with his back now to the window. After the sound of smashing had stopped, Jake turned back to see Nyko dabbing the blood now coming from cuts on his elbow and sighed, shaking his head. " Surely there was something else you could have used...anything other than your elbow." He rolled his eyes at his Trikru brother._

_Nyko grunted and mumbled. " This was quicker." He stuck his head through the now large, square shaped hole in the wall and took a look around._

_" Careful. We're not exactly sure if the water is electrified or not, hence the table sitting!" Jake grinned and nudged Raven gently to check in. He received an eye roll and an over the top fake smile and thumbs up...she was a delight. " We can't shut the power off... Not that we can reach anyway. Incase it turns off the main power to the hospital...so I've been stuck here with this guy for the last... How long has it been? Two? Maybe ten years?" Raven groaned and dramatically dropped her back against the wood._

_" As you can tell, we're having a wonderful time." Jake sarcastically quipped as Nyko mumbled something over his shoulder to Quint and then turned back to face Jake. " Quint's going to fetch more planks of wood so we can get you both across. The wood I have isn't long enough."_

_" That's what she said." Raven smirked from her laying down position._

_Jake's head whipped around in shock. " Raven. That is so inappropriate!" He scolded using his best parent voice. "...and also hilarious." He started to laugh and lightly smack Ravens good knee with his good hand. Raven batted his hand away and rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips at the lovable goof._

_A few minutes later, Quint came back with long planks of wood that he found in a tool shed near the parking lot. Nyko was crouching down with one of the large pieces of wood and pushed one of the ends to the wooden table where_ _Jake held it in place, then he rested the plank down on the metal unit that landed on Raven and then slid another piece over the top for added strength. The planks were now at a shallow slope towards the window where Nyko was ready to lift them both out._

_" Okay kiddo." Jake wiped his good hand on his pants and went to help Raven up. " Let's get you up." He went to wrap his arm underneath her arms when Raven shuffled back to stop him. " Are you serious?? My knee is busted and your one good arm won't be enough to help!" Raven snapped like she always did when she had to rely on others for help._

_" Just get yourself out. Dr. Griff can sort me out when everything else is done." Raven spoke softly and turned away from Jake._

_There was a soft clunk as Jake plopped himself down next to Raven and she turned to him with a defensive scowl._

_" If you stay, I stay." Jake kicked his legs up as he laid down on the table. " It'll be nice... Maybe paint the table in blue... Get a pot plant for the corner...it's not much, but it's ours!" He gently nudged her with a smile which she luckily returned._

_Nyko was soaked from head to toe and was getting impatient. " Jake. Climb up. I'll take the girl." He grumbled, shaking the rain off his face._

_Jake turned to Raven. " Well...what are you waiting for! You heard the hunk in leather pants! Get moving already! " Raven perked instantly at the idea of being carried by the attractive forest man._

_Jake shook his head once again in disbelief at Ravens inappropriateness and stood back up with a grunt, making his way slowly over the unsteady planks of wood._

_" Be careful! The floor could quite literally be lava!" Raven joked as she watched Jake make his way up to the window and then suddenly Quint appeared next to Nyko, offering his hand as they both lifted Jake through the hole in the wall._

_Jake steadied himself on the large, metal trash containers that Quint had pushed up against the side of the building as Nyko quickly and easily made his way down to Raven. Forest people were light on their feet and experts at balancing on any thrown together structure. Titus' training was put to good use for at least one task, every single day._

_Raven inwardly swooned as the muscular forest man with warm eyes, carefully lifted her up off the table and took extra care in carrying her over the planks of wood. She raised her hands and was lifted by both Jake and Quint while Nyko pushed her up by the ass. " Easy, big guy. Gotta buy me dinner first!" She turned and winked at Nyko who remained silent as his ears turned a dark pink....forest people embarrass easily._

* * *

* * *

**Polis hospital entrance 18:00pm**

The last of Trikru had donated blood and most of them had now recovered from their blood donation and had stayed on at the hospital to help the doctors and nurses in any way they could which was usually helping to lift the wounded onto makeshift beds in the overflow of patients that had yet to be seen and passing out hot drinks to family members waiting to hear news on their loved ones. The hospital staff were far too busy to comment but it was clear to see on their faces how impressed and grateful they were to the forest people for stepping up and helping in the crisis. 

I caught my mom looking over to them more than once with a smile on her face and when Anya came through the doors soaking wet with Madi following closely behind, she almost threw her arms around Anya in gratitude and relief that Madi was back safely. 

Marcus came running in and scooped Madi up in his arms. Madi had put up a slight protest but quickly settled into the warmth of his arms. She was half way through telling the story of her adventure when she mentioned Lexa was out there with them too.

My head turned at that and Madi must of noticed because she pointed to the entrance of the hospital. I smiled at her before pushing the heavy doors open and shivered as the cold evening air hit me straight away. 

My brain took a second to kick in as it took in the sight in front of me...

There was my wonderful, gorgeous girlfriend soaked to the bone, crouching down as close as she could to the ground, holding an umbrella over the cutest little dog I've ever seen...

The scene was so heartwarming, I couldn't even speak...My insides had melted into puddles as Lexa's focus remained on keeping the little guy dry. I must of gasped because she turned towards me with water dripping from her eyelashes and smiled at me like she hadn't seen me in months.

I am so in love with this girl.

" Hello love." Her gentle voice sent warmth through my body.

Without a word, I walked over, tilted her chin up and kissed her lips soft and slow. 

Like always her eyes remained closed for the moments right after, like she couldn't quite believe that I kissed her. I found myself melting for her once more.

" Made a friend? " I bent down and scratched behind the little dogs ears as he licked over my wrist.

" Simba... Apparently he's mine." Lexa sighed and looked down at the furball. "Madi said that her house was too posh and her garden was recently designed by famous gardeners and that there was no way her father would let her keep him soooo to stop her crying, I said I'd take him." Lexa shrugged with tired eyes. Madi clearly wore her down. 

" Simba! That's so cute. He's gonna be king of the jungle." I chuckled and held Simba up to the sky. " My tiny little lion!" I gently kissed Simbas nose as he pawed my face. 

Lexa was tilting her head at me in confusion. " That's a dog Clarke... A lion is much bigger." 

God, I was melting again...this woman was killing me.

" I know baby. It's okay." I smiled and kissed her lips. " Come on. Let's go find this little one something to eat." Lexa took my free hand as I held Simba in my other arm as we started to walk.

"You know, the umbrella was for you and not for the dog right?" 

" The umber...what??" 

" The thing you were using to keep the rain off the dog...it was for you to keep dry." 

" So the dog was supposed to get wet instead?? That's cruel Clarke." 

I couldn't stop laughing at this innocent little muffin.

" Clarke?" 

" Yes, baby?" 

" What's a Simba?" 

* * *

* * *

**Polis hospital room 307 18:25pm**

_Jake was sitting on one of the hospital beds with his feet dangling over the side. Dr. Jackson had given him the all clear after many tests and wrapped a bandage around his head. His attention was needed in another room so he left Jake in the capable hands of a friendly nurse with kind eyes._

_" Mr Griffin." The nurse smiled and Jake's throat felt awfully dry. " I see that Dr. Jackson has taken care of your injuries. You just need a new dressing on your hand." She carefully took Jake's hand in hers and carefully cleaned over the burn marks. Jake was sure that his hand was in pain but he felt nothing but the warm touch of delicate fingers._

_" Areee..you um...are you new here? I thought I knew all of the staff here." Jake tried to act as cool as he could but suddenly forgot how to sit still._

_The lovely nurses smile reached her eyes. " Actually I don't really work here anymore...they sometimes call me in when the hospital is overrun with patients and I do what I can to help...but for the most part I have left this life behind me. I'm a florist!" She took the bandage off the steel tray and started to wrap it around Jake's hand._

_" I'm not sure I can explain it. Flowers just fascinate me...they're so beautiful and pure. Nature is so important, I could just spend hours wandering barefoot through wild flowers and feel fully at peace." The nurse sighed as she returned from her daydream._

_" No I get it. I grew up in the forest. My life and memories were made between the trees. I spent my childhood running around and splashing in the rivers, playing hide and seek beneath the stars. Nature means a lot to me too."_

_The nurse beamed as she imagined what that life would of been like. " You're so lucky." The bandage was now fixed properly around Jake's hand._

_" Maybe... I mean if you're free sometime.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. " I could show you around the forest...we have wild flowers that you won't find anywhere else...they're otherworldly." Jake nervously messed with his fingers as he braved glances at the nurse._

_She was smiling warmly at him._

_" I'd love that."_

_Jake mentally punched the air._

_" My names Jake by the way."_

_" it's lovely to meet you Jake. I'm Becca."_

_They both lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment before Becca cleared her throat._

_" Now... Ask me what the Lily means..."_

_Jake's ears immediately turned bright pink._

* * *

* * *

_The storm had settled a few days later and slowly everything went back to normal. The forest people worked together to chop up fallen trees and Jake took a small group ( including Raven who now had to wear a knee brace. ) to repair the rooftops of the storage huts that got heavily damaged._

_The town would take a lot longer to go fully back to the way it was. The office block needed to be rebuilt and a large number of shops and businesses took a lot of damage when the storm was at its worst. The roads were now clear of fallen trees and debris and everyone worked together to fix homes back up._

_The biggest change came from the town people. Once they heard how helpful the forest people had been through the storm, saving lives and risking their own lives rescuing the doctors child and offering support to those in need. The town people started to realise that the forest people were just decent human beings who happened to live between the trees. They no longer feared them or looked at them in disgust. In fact the night after the hospital crisis, a big group of thankful town people made their way to the forest trail and stood there, cheering and clapping to show how grateful they were.... The forest people had never felt so uncomfortable in their lives._

_The days went on and slowly more and more town people started to use the forest trail on a daily basis. None of them entered the forest though, not wanting to pry or disturb their way of life. The occasional basket of baked goods were left on benches along with cards of thanks and drawn pictures of Trikru by young children._

_Life had changed for the better and a strong friendship had begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! One more to go!!! 😱 
> 
> Come tumble with me! 
> 
> Tumblr - hernightsky


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! The final chapter 😥

* * *

* * *

_A Little ways down the line..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Clarke groaned, burying her face further into her pillow as her hand came up to the wooden nightstand, smacking at it in every direction, trying to turn off the alarm without any luck. One eye peeped open with a frown and then the other as she lifted herself with a grumble. Her nightstand held a small lamp, a wooden photo frame made by myself that held a gorgeous sketch of Clarke and I, holding each other and smiling like love sick fools that Clarke felt inspired to draw one night after the sun went down. An old book of Trikru poetry and her father's watch that he had given to her for her last birthday. It belonged to his father, Clarke's grandfather and now it sat on the nightstand with a crack down the glass and permanently set to seven minutes past three. The watch had fallen to the floor after one particularly passionate evening and Simba had bitten right through it with puppy enthusiasm. Clarke was too scared and felt too guilty to tell Jake so we just pretend it's safely hidden and too precious to wear until we get it fixed! 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Clarke held the sheet over her chest as she looked past me to see the alarm clock on my nightstand and gave me a shove to my lower back. 

"Lex, please turn that off before I die." Clarke groaned and collapsed back onto the warm furs below. " ...what the fuck is it doing over there anyway?" A sleepy sigh escaped her soft lips as she threw her arm over her eyes, trying to block out the morning sunshine. 

I mumbled into my pillow as my hand reached for the button on top of the alarm clock, bringing us back to peaceful quiet.

" We agreed to keep it on my side after you threw the other one against the wall remember? Simba still hasn't forgiven you for breaking his water bowl." 

Simba's head raised at hearing his name and snuffled quietly from his comfortable spot on the bed by our feet. His basket remained unused and both of us were guilty of falling for his sweet puppy eyes when he hopped on the bed each night. Our love making took a big hit because of it. The little guy is lucky he's so cute! ( though it did lead to Clarke's realisation that she had a kink for outdoor sex so... Not really complaining!) 

Clarke started to get out of bed, giving Simba's ears a scratch as she went over to the dresser to get her clothes out for the morning. I couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous sight in front of me, Clarke's body was made by the goddesses. My throat was going dry as my eyes wandered up her thighs. She must of felt me gaping at her as she turned to look at me with a smirk in place, half way through pulling up her tight black jeans. I held her stare with confidence even though my hands were trembling beneath the bed furs. She bit her lip with a seductive wink as she slowly and teasingly started to lower the jeans back down. Her fingers hooked around the edges of her underwear and I sat up instantly, my eyes never leaving - 

" Clarke you're gonna be late!" Anya yelled while pounding on the door of the hut. 

I dramatically huffed and collapsed back down in my bed furs earning a chuckle from the love of my life.

" Sorry champ. Maybe tonight after the party." Clarke grinned while pulling her shirt down extra slowly over her magnificent breasts...I was ready to explode into a pile of glittery rainbow dust. 

" I'll hold you to that." I grumbled and reached for her hands as she came over to kiss me goodbye.

" hold me to or against anything you want." Her husky voice whispered into my ear before she lightly tugged at my earlobe with her teeth... I am a puddle of goop for this woman and I don't even care! 

" I can't believe they're getting married..." Clarke shook her head in disbelief as she sat next to Simba to put on her boots. 

" How's the wedding cake looking?" Clarke had been planning it for over a month. Stressing and staying up late, drawing cake after cake after cake until she finally had it just right. She was over the moon until the bride to be decided she wanted the whole thing decorated in butterflies and roses... I'd never seen Clarke so broken or ready to kill before.

Clarke let out an exhausted chuckle as she threw her leg up onto her other knee, yanking the tight leather of her boot up over her foot. " It was a bitch to get all of the butterfly wings in place without breaking off but...yeah, I think she'll love it." Clarke smiled into the distance.

" Of course she will. You have very talented hands Clarke." I grabbed her wrist as she was putting her other boot on, making her squeak in surprise and pulled her closer, making her half collapse on top of me. " Very very talented hands." I cupped her face gently and kissed over her lips and neck as she moaned into my ear. I was getting ready to show her how much I appreciated her hands when she started to pull back letting out a reluctant groan. "Tonight." She gently nosed over my nose then kissed it before getting back up to finish getting ready.

" You have a class this afternoon right?" She tilted her head my way as she messed with her earring. 

" Yes. A writing class. It was supposed to be fishing today but I figured you wouldn't want me smelling like our aquatic friends all night." I grinned and threw a dog biscuit close to Simba who pounced on it immediately.

" Good thinking." Clarke smiled in relief and went over to the mirror to check her appearance. I'm not sure why...she's always breathtaking.

" I won't be long. I just need to make sure Monty and Jasper have the cafe covered and to call me if anyone comes into the gallery. Oh! that reminds me, you sold three more pieces over night." Clarke bounced on her heels and looked at me with such admiration. 

" I did?" My brows raised in surprise. Town people had sure taken to my wood work and metal sculptures. I'd even started to get commission work. The fascination with forest life had become a big thing in Polis and the surrounding towns. My sculptures of forest warriors, dressed up in tree vines were the biggest sellers, even more so than the collection of woodland animals that were carved into table legs and arm rests on chairs. My pieces were moving steadily but Clarke's paintings and sketches were loved and desired all over the world! Gallery owners and artists from different countries came over to see Clarke's work almost every month. I wasn't surprised in the slightest, Clarke is incredibly talented and she leaves a piece of her heart on every canvas.

**After highschool Clarke was accepted into Polis art college. Her mother wasn't completely thrilled with the idea but she had come to terms with the fact her daughter wanted to be an artist and even gave her a congratulatory hug once her letter of acceptance arrived. Not long after Clarke had decided to leave home and start her new life in the woods. That's right folks! Clarke was now living in my private hut...or I guess now it's our private hut! Being apart from each other, especially through the night was becoming unbearable. We'd talked about living together often and once high school ended, it just felt right.**

**Clarke was finally living the life she had always wanted. The life she envied Luna for having. A life between the trees and the hustle and bustle of the town. The best of both worlds.**

* * *

* * *

**Eleanor Summers ( You may know her by the name Grandma!) is a fucking gift to the world! Everything I have is down to her. Once I was done with art college, my grandma called me over to the house to have a very serious conversation... I felt sick with nerves all the way there. My mind just wouldn't stop worrying. Was she sick?? Oh god! Was she dying?! Why wasn't she in hospital! My nerves went through the roof as I sat at the kitchen table and she decided to start the conversation with " Now, you know I'm not going to be around forever. "**

**I remember holding my breath. She paused for what felt like an hour! Clearly it wasn't longer than a few moments otherwise I'd have passed out on the floor. She took my hand in hers and I was ready to cry. " and the thought of missing out on seeing the wonderful opportunities heading your way and not being around to see all your artistic achievements... Well, it's just not acceptable I'm afraid. So I've decided to give you your inheritance early." She placed a cheque on the table. " I know you've always dreamt of your own gallery sweetheart. Let's make that dream a reality! "**

**So here I am! Proud owner of ' CG's Arts & Bakery' the back of the building was opened up as a bakery one year after the gallery was up and running. I wanted to be able to have both my passions and since the gallery was doing so well and with Lexa's encouragement, I started baking and creating my own recipes to be sold and served with coffee. I hired Monty and Jasper soon after. The customers love them and their cheeky smiles and lighthearted humour. They keep putting up signs in the bakery that say ' Get Baked with M&J ' and I have to pull them down quickly before anyone gets the wrong idea!**

**Lexa's sculptures and wood designs are so breathtaking... They needed a bigger audience than Trikru market. So with a bit of persuasion and a ton of ear kisses later, Lexa finally agreed to let me set up a display of her work in my gallery. The response from all over town was overwhelming. Everyone wanted a Trikru original. Lexa had so many orders that first month, I barely got to see her!**

**Between the two of us, we were making a lot more money than we'd ever really need. I was a forest girl now...all the food was grown or hunted. Our hut had no bills. There was no electricity for TV or computers so we spent our time together, reading and painting or just cuddled up in the hammock under the bright starry sky. Life was perfect.**

**Some money was kept for clothing and other essentials. Some was placed in a bank for emergencies and the rest goes to helping put Lincoln through medical school. He was working so hard and he is such a wonderful, caring man it just made sense to help his dream come true. My mom has already secured a job for him at Polis hospital for when he's ready. Did I mention he's now in a long distance relationship with Octavia?? I know.. I still can't get my head around it. O kept her promise and came for a visit over school break. It was the best! I had a piece of my old home back and of course I took her into the woods to meet everyone. Lexa was as sweet as ever and made her feel welcome instantly. Anya chose to hate the very ground she walks on. ( Though it was Octavia's fault for assuming Anya would be okay with being thrown fully dressed into Lexa's waterfall.) and once her eyes met Lincoln's it was all over. They fell for each other easily and now when O comes to visit, instead of running right into my arms, she makes a beeline for muscle man! Rude...**

My mom was already in the kitchen when I got to my grandma's. Her dress was a beautiful soft yellow that flowed down over her white, sparkly heels, her hair was tied back and she wore a white cotton shawl around her shoulders. She looked beautiful and elegant... but she was totally gonna regret those heels in the wood! What was she thinking! 

" Mom, you look amazing." I offered up a soft smile as I went over for a hug. 

" Thank you sweetheart." She pulled back with both hands still on my arms and took a good look at me. 

" Clarke this is not your outfit for the wedding right?" She gasped out in a panic. " I know it's going to be in the woods but this..." She gestured to my worn jeans and plain black T-shirt. " it's still a wedding!" 

I chuckled and put my hand on her shoulder. " Relax mom, my outfits at home. It won't take me long to get ready, plus I already live at the venue." I grinned while she rolled her eyes at me.

" How's the bride to be holding up?" I made my way over to the kitchen table and took a peek inside one of the wedding favour bags. 

" Stubborn as usual and surprisingly has a rude mouth on her when you suggest that a wedding indoors may of been a better option." 

I laughed at that and could just imagine my mom being told where to stick her suggestions. " it's her wedding mom, and a wedding in the woods is tradition and holds spiritual meaning for Trikru. It will be perfect and while you look beautiful... I'd really rethink the heels if I were you. You're going to be walking on stone paths and dancing on soft earth...you need boots or at least pumps." 

" Clarke, I can't turn up in comfortable shoes. That's ridiculous! These heels cost a fortune and need to be seen. Comfort and safety be damned." She looked at me seriously, through the mirror as she put her earrings in. Once fastened and another quick glance in the mirror, my mom swung round on her heels to look at me. " Wait. Are you not wearing heels...Clarke, don't tell me you're wearing a woodland outfit..." My mom sighed with pleading eyes.

" I'm wearing Trikru clothing yes." I nodded firmly. " most of the guests there will be wearing the same, mom. I'm not the one who will look out of place." I mumbled the last line as my grandma walked through the door. 

" Do leave her alone dear, Clarke looks beautiful always." I practically pounced into my loving grandma's arms and hugged her tightly. 

" As the blushing bride, I'd say champagne was in order!" I received a big squeeze in warm arms then immediately got pulled over to the table to celebrate with my fellow Griffin women.

My grandma was getting married!!!

* * *

* * *

_Flashback..._

**Trikru Woods**

After I moved in with Lexa and everything had settled down, my grandma finally decided it was time to see where her granddaughter spent most of her time. She'd heard many many stories in the last couple of years, mostly about Lexa ( who she'd met a few times now and always left Lexa blushing with her straight to the point questions. Yes grandma, we have been night time skinny-dipping... Thanks for asking...) and about general day to day life in the forest. This wasn't her first trip between the trees, apparently when she was younger, she'd go to parties held by the forest people back in the day... It was the hippest place to be! 

" Gosh Clarke that was wonderful! " my grandma was sitting on the rocks by Lexa's waterfall, drying her feet after spending the last 40 minutes dipping her toes in the tranquil waters. " the aches and pains I normally get in my feet and ankles are gone! They feel soothed and rested, it's truly a wonder." She beamed with a chuckle and put her bare feet down into the soft grass below.

" That's amazing grandma. " I perked and bounced on my heels with love for this forest. It felt more like home than anywhere else I've ever lived. I went to hand her the shoes she was wearing when she waved me off. " No thank you! I want to feel the earth between my toes." She stood with a determined look on her face and started to walk around.

" Are you sure grandma??" I followed close behind her panicking. " it's very rough underfoot and there's stones and thorns and all sorts of things that could hurt you." I hovered, trying to hand her shoes to her again. 

" Listen missy, I'm not that delicate you know...we always used to go barefoot back in the day!" She gently scolded and started to lead us to our next location before realising she had no idea where that was.

Trikru market was pretty quiet for an afternoon. The stalls were all open with sellers talking casually to those wanting items and freshly caught fish were being placed on hooks by young ones who were helping out their parents for the day. 

The elder tower doors were wide open and a large group of men and women were walking out slowly. Some still deep in conversation while others looked like they couldn't wait to get home and rest. There must have been a meeting this afternoon. That explains the slow start to the market trade.

We we're met with polite nods and small smiles as they passed by, my grandma ever the sweetheart startled a few by making friendly conversation and greeted the rest with 'good afternoons' and ' such lovely weather we're having!' I found myself melting at her soft nature. She reminded me of Lexa in that way. Kind and loving souls.

" No...it can't be.." An older gentleman made his way closer, he was staring blankly, almost in shock as he looked at my grandma closely. I was about to step in front of her as my protective instincts kicked in but he spoke again, making me pause.

" Eleanor... Is that really you?? " he tilted his head, desperate to hear her response.

My grandma stood looking deeply into the man's eyes and suddenly let out a gasp as she clutched her chest. " Dante! ...Dante Wallace. Oh goodness, I haven't seen you in so long!" He let out a deep laugh as he embraced my grandma in happiness. " Eleanor, I never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing your face again." 

**Dante Wallace was a well respected forest man who had the job as 'teacher' before he retired and Titus took his place. He now spent his free time fishing and building birdhouses. As a young man he was a free spirit who held many parties in the woods, he enjoyed the good vibes, the carefree dancing and the beautiful women. One woman in particular caught his heart and they would spend summer break falling in love and running away from all of the worries and stress of every day life. They were free that summer but soon enough college was calling Eleanor and Dante would be left with only his memories and a broken heart.**

**After finding each other again, they both made sure not to lose contact and spent many evenings walking the forest trail and reminiscing about the past. My grandma had found a new happiness and after one romantic stroll around the waterfalls, Dante lowered himself on to one shaky knee and proposed.**

* * *

* * *

_Present day..._

**Trikru woods hut clearing**

After Clarke left and I had taken Simba for his morning run around the wildest part of the forest ( which also happened to be the area around Anya's hut. ) he did his business in his usual spot by Anya's favourite pot plants and we had our daily bollocking (as Luna says) from the angry grouch inside. We made our way back and both went for a dip in the common waterfalls to cool off. The water was refreshing and covered in bright, beautiful sparkles as the sunlight beamed down over us. Simba loved the water and had taken to forest life easily. He loved to hunt and had the time of his life exploring new parts of the forest and breaking out in to long runs over the wild areas, testing and training his forest skills and sniffing out treasures hidden underneath the wild plants. He was definitely a Trikru dog!

Once I got back to the hut clearing, I started shaking my hair out over the grass and wiping the remaining water droplets off my face with the bottom of my thin black vest. Only then did I notice Clarke was home and looking at me the same way she looked at the chocolate fountain Raven had at her last birthday. 

I smirked to myself and grabbed a bottle of water from the picnic bench, downing about half of the water in one long gulp. Clarke's eyes were following the water trails that were moving down my chest, under my vest and reappearing over my stomach that was still slightly on show. This woman was not even a little bit subtle with her staring... I loved it.

I made my way over and offered her my water bottle, tilting my head with an innocent look in my eyes. " Thirsty Clarke?" I tried my hardest and failed at keeping the smirk from appearing on my face which earned a husky chuckle and an eye roll from Clarke.

" You need to stop hanging around Luna so much, she's a bad influence." Clarke shook her head at me in amusement and took my water bottle to help the dryness in her throat. 

I wrapped my damp arms around her waist, making her wriggle about. " I thought you wanted me to play nice with your friends." I grinned at Clarke's attempts to get my wet skin away from her and pulled her even closer, covering her neck in soggy kisses.

" Lex!" Clarke squeaked as my wet hair smacked her in the face and tried even harder to wriggle out of my grasp. " that was before I realised they'd teach you ridiculous slang words and phrases!" She let out a high pitched shriek that almost broke my ear and squirmed out of my hands leaving me in fits of laughter. 

" Lexa, you let your prey wriggle out of your grasp...why are you the one teaching the hunt, again?" Anya appeared from between the trees and smirked at Clarke who was now glaring and trying to stop her wet clothes from clinging to her body. 

" Because when you hunt you turn in to a feral beast and it scares the young ones." I quipped and held my hand out to Clarke in apology.

" We all need to get ready." Clarke accepted my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. " Have you seen all of the decorations and flowers covering the school grounds?? It's so beautiful, everyone must have been working so hard to get it all set up in time!" Clarke got a little teary as she spoke. Today was going to be very emotional for the Griffins.

The wedding was taking place at the Trikru schooling grounds. It made the most sense as the long, large seating logs were already in place for classes with a wide aisle going through the middle and the stone stage up front where the teacher would stand, was the perfect place for the happy couple to exchange their vows of love. 

" It's perfect Clarke." I agreed with a soft smile and lost myself in Clarke's bright blue eyes.

" I'm sure Lexa's going to go all out for your wedding..Hey...when will that be?? Hmm? Have you proposed yet?" Anya smirked in amusement, wanting me to squirm in awkward embarrassment. It worked...I could already feel the heat rising in my cheeks and ears. Damn Anya! This is exactly why I let Simba loose on her pot plants! Luckily I was in love with an angel who saved me.

" Don't worry Lex, you know you will have a guaranteed 'yes' " Clarke kissed me on the cheek and my heart just exploded with love. " If you're worried Nyko's romantic skills are lacking, I'm sure Lexa will help him out when your time comes." Clarke winked at Anya who fell silent in shock at being teased. 

....This may be my favourite moment of all time...

Anya mumbled something along the lines of 'going to get ready' and stormed off.

I barked out a laugh and picked a very smug looking Clarke up, holding her up to the sky and spinning her slowly before bringing her down in to a soft kiss. " You are incredible Clarke Janae Griffin. Don't ever change." 

**Anya's menacing attitude had started to lighten over the recent months. She wasn't as easily vexed by little unimportant issues anymore and even broke out in to laughter now and then...it was rare but it did happen! The only thing that was different in her life was Nyko's presence... He always seemed to be coming out of huts a few minutes after Anya or casually hanging by the lake on the days Anya was teaching a fishing class. Clarke swears she saw Nyko kiss Anya's hand once... My head just doesn't know what to do with that... Anya and I had now taken on more responsibilities with the young ones teaching, I took the morning and half of the afternoon classes so my evenings were free to work on my sculptures before Clarke came home for the night. Anya, I assume spent her mornings curled up next to Ny...oookay nope..Can't go there!**

* * *

* * *

The guests had started to arrive, though most already lived in the forest. Lexa and I had finally took our hands off each other long enough to get dressed in to our Trikru outfits...Lexa wore a dark red dress with black leather patches that covered the material over her chest and a thick belt that covered her entire middle. The belt looked like it was made from snake skin and had a number of straps and buckles across it. Her hair was down with Trikru braids running through it and after I started breathing again, I made sure to tell her how stunning she looked.

My dress was black and shorter at the front than the back with a black sheer lace material around the lining. I had a tight, brown leather corset on over the top of the dress that made Lexa's tongue roll out along the floor and my hair was dressed in braids, the same style as Lexa's. Our eyes were shadowed and shimmering with glitter. I was starting to feel emotional again...I really hope my mom has tissues in her purse. 

It wouldn't take long for me to find out as my mom, Marcus and even Madi turned up for my grandma's special day. They were all dressed in fancy wedding clothes and looked rather uncomfortable as they stood to the side, unsure where to sit. 

**After I had moved out of grandma's, Marcus had asked my mom to move in with him and Madi, she really didn't need much persuading! His house was more like a mansion and came with staff, a gorgeous garden and an indoor pool. She was over the moon and it meant that Dante was able to move in with my grandma without the constant disruption of an on call doctor coming and going at all hours of the night.**

i was about to walk over there when I saw my dad sit down on one of the log benches with his lovely date. 

" Sorry, this is a private event...no delinquents allowed." I jokingly scowled and pointed in warning at my dad.

" Oh really? Then how did you get in??" He fired back with his own pretend scowl. 

We both started laughing as his date looked at us with a friendly grin. "Clarke, you look beautiful." The kind brunette smiled as she placed her hand around my wrist gently and took in my outfit. " Thank you Becca...and you..." I sighed dramatically before finishing my sentence. " are far too gorgeous to be dating that old guy next to you." Becca laughed as my dads fake scowl came back. " Hmm I'm not sure about that! I think he's a keeper." She turned towards him and cupped his scowling face in the palm of her hand, giving it a playful little shake until he was grinning like an idiot. 

A deep, gruff voice cut in to the conversation. " Are you sure about that? I hear he has a handsome older brother!" Becca turned to the seat behind her and sitting there was a rather healthy looking Gustus with his hair combed back and wearing an old fashioned Trikru suit. Indra was his date in friendship. 

I beamed the moment I saw him, completely ignoring everyone else and awkwardly climbed over Indra's lap to embrace uncle Gus in a large bear hug...If Indra took issue with my ass in her face, she was kind enough not to mention it. 

**My dad and Becca had been on many dates. I think things were starting to get serious between them but he hadn't mentioned it yet. He took her to see the wild flowers in the forest on their second date which she was thrilled about and in return, she took my dad to see an old rock band play, that he used to love as a teenager. She even bought him a mug that said ' No.1 air guitarist' on the side...she was kinda perfect for him.**

**It took a long time but uncle Gus had made a full recovery. My mom had visited a few times to check up on him but it was mostly Lincoln taking control of things. Gustus would have to take everything slowly from now on but at least he was here and I could make up for the lost time we missed together.**

" Did we miss it?!" Raven hurriedly tucked her shirt back in to her pants and took a seat in front of my dad, Luna sat next to her with a cheeky grin, her skin was flushed and her hair was wilder than normal. Clearly they couldn't control themselves even for the length of a wedding... 

" Nope, are you two going to behave through this or do I need to sit in between you both?" My dad looked at both of them, scolding them like a good parent. 

" Chill your beans Papa G. I'll keep my hands to myself. I see far too much of you as it is." Raven lightly punched my dad in the arm and received a gentle knee squeeze from Luna. " Hey, did those heavyweight brackets come in yet?" Raven shot over her shoulder after a few minutes of looking at the rest of the guests arriving. " Shh! No business talk we're at a wedding!... Also yes... Don't forget to bring those sheets of metal in with you tomorrow." My dad chipped in. " Shh! No business talk we're at a wedding!" Raven scolded cheekily and got a gentle tap on the head from the rolled up wedding program in my dad's hand. 

**The unthinkable happened... My dad joined forces with Raven and together they started their own business! Doing what you ask? ...come on have you not been paying attention?? I have absolutely no idea...I just stare blankly at them and hope Lexa rescues me.**

**I did help and draw up the logo though, their company is called 'The Raven & The Griffin Designs' it only cost them breakfast and some new shelves put up in my gallery.**

**Luna's relationship with Raven started as a heated fling. Neither could get enough of each other yet both of them acted like it was no big deal. It was clear that there were feelings involved but nothing was mentioned until one night in the middle of a passionate embrace, Luna accidentally moaned out the L word...Raven being the idiot she was, panicked and started an argument...Long story short, they broke up, we had a very uncomfortable intervention. ( my dad was there.) They got back together and have been inseparable ever since.**

It was finally time.

Dante and my grandma had decided to walk up the aisle together. Both of them agreeing they never wanted to spend another moment apart. As my grandma's maid of honour, I followed closely behind with Titus acting as the best man.

I stood at the front with my grandma the whole time. She was so calm, not even letting out a whimper as she read her vows. I couldn't stop myself glancing out into the audience. My mom and dad were sat on separate sides from each other with their new families. I wasn't sure how I felt about that until I saw them look over at each other with contented smiles. They were settled, happy for each other and I felt the emotion threatening to come spill out of my eyes again. I turned to find Lexa staring at me with her big, beautiful green eyes and felt instantly calm again. I was home. 

The big celebration went on into the night. Music was playing, the food was laid out over every picnic bench in sight, drinks were being passed out and everybody was having a wonderful evening. I stood to the side, taking it all in with a big goofy grin on my face. My town family and my Trikru family all mixed together and enjoying each other's company. 

I couldn't believe how far my life had come...I was the lonely Arkadia kid struggling to fit in to this small town where I had nobody and now I had more than I ever could of dreamed...

My mom was awkwardly trying to dance in her heels with Marcus mostly holding her up. Madi was playing fetch with Simba. Luna had run off with Raven somewhere ( better not be Lexa's tree!) and Anya was bravely holding Nyko's hand. She glanced over to me half way through a conversation and we both shared a knowing smile.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and the most intoxicating scent filled my senses. " Ready for a break love?" The softest voice whispered into my ear and gentle, loving hands started to pull me away from the party. 

* * *

* * *

**Trikru forest trail**

The faint sounds of music and cheering could be heard as I sat on our bench with Lexa's head in my lap. I was soothingly running my hand through her hair, undoing all of the braids so my fingers could roam freely in wild locks. Lexa was laying down on the bench with her legs up over the armrest, reading me lines from her favourite fairytale book. 

" Oh come on Lex! The Trikru princess had swords! She could've easily rescued herself from the tower." I shook my head with a chuckle.

" True...but then she'd make the prince feel like an idiot and she was already madly in love with the stable girl." 

" Oh really? I'm not sure I read that version of the story.." I grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Lexa's forehead.

" Well it happened in my version...i changed the ending to all of these stories when I was younger. To give myself hope that I'd find my one true love some day." Lexa tilted her head back to look at me with loving green eyes. " I found her." She smiled at me with so much sincerity, I almost started to cry again. " I love you Lex." I kissed between her eyebrows as she whispered " I love you too." 

" The wedding...the decorations... Everything was just beautiful." I sighed happily and Lexa nodded in agreement. 

" Though it would've been perfect if they had more hanging lanterns in the trees." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. " what is it with you and hanging lanterns?? You seem to have more with you everytime you come back from anywhere!" I lightly tickled her stomach making her squirm. " They're special Clarke. You'll see." 

" Don't worry baby, we'll have plenty at our own wedding." I grinned as Lexa's ears heated up. 

**If only Clarke knew that her wedding band had been designed and made and was sitting comfortably in a wooden box in my workshop... I'd saved some money secretly to buy the perfect stone to place inside. All I needed to do was wait for the perfect moment...**

**Also, don't tell Clarke but I saw Becca sneaking out of Jake's hut a few mornings ago...I think there will be at least two weddings in the near future!**

"Baby? Read me another story." Clarke asked around a sleepy yawn.

" Okay, Once upon a time, there was a very lonely girl who had just moved to the small town of Polis..." I smirked and flipped over the page in my book.

Clarke groaned. " I'm not sure I like this story. " 

I let out a chuckle and looked up in to her sleepy eyes. " Don't worry, it gets better." I smiled, placed a kiss on Clarke's hand and started to get up, pulling my sleepy princess up with me. 

" We'll continue this story in bed." I started to walk off, dragging Clarke slowly behind me.

" Simba's gonna need his night time walk." Clarke's voice was husky and full of exhaustion.

" Don't worry...I'll take him to his favourite pot plants." 

* * *

* * *

_The wooden bench that had now become the Clexa bench, stood alone in the middle of the forest trail by the once flickering street lamps. The carving that Lexa wrote while waiting for her love was still clear in place and another line was added beneath, carved from a different hand._

**~ Clarke Janae Griffin walked in to the woods. ~**

**~ 04/11/2019 ~**

_**and lived happily ever after.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!
> 
> This was my first time writing more than a one shot and it has done wonders for keeping my mind busy!  
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it! I hope it was enjoyable 🙋  
> To those who commented as the story went on, you made my day! 😍  
> There won't be a part two to this story but I may do some one shots some time if there is enough interest in it!  
> I hope to see you next time! 
> 
> Take a germfree hug on your way out! *opens my arms and waits* ...... *waits a little longer o.O* 
> 
> Tumblr - hernightsky 
> 
> 💖💖💖💖💖


End file.
